


Antithesis

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Gangs, M/M, Normal Naruto, Slow Burn, Superhero Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a city where children are scared to play outside and cops are paid to look the other way; one broken man has vowed to rid the streets of criminals by whatever means necessary. But a chance encounter will change the rules and mark the beginning of a dance as old as time itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Naruto, Birch 3 is begging for more coffee and Oak 2 needs their check yesterday.”

Naruto grins at Sakura, already on his way out of the kitchen. “Consider it done. Hey,” He pauses, his back pressed against the kitchen’s wood double doors, coffee pot in-hand. “Do you want me to take Ash 1 and 2? You look like you could use a break.”

“I’m fine, Naruto.” Sakura rolls her eyes, but her smile says the offer is appreciated. “The rush should be over soon.”

“Okay.” Naruto sing-songs as he slips out of the kitchen. He hopes Sakura was right. At the moment the Blackbird is filled to capacity by energetic co-eds. It must be prom or some other ridiculous formal occasion because there are enough bedazzled neon animal print dresses in the dining area to land a plane in the dead of night.

Naruto side-steps a giggling couple on their way back from the bathrooms and makes a mental note not to volunteer for bathroom clean-up tonight. Sakura might hate him for it, but getting wacked over the head once beats the Hell out of fishing used condoms out of the toilets.

He makes his way past the first ring of tables: designated Mahogany and, appropriately, carved from wood of the same name. They were most typically used for parties and accessible by reservation only. Tonight they're full of rambunctious youngsters, all yelling and giggling and gushing over so-and-so’s dress or bag or shoes or date. Some rich stiff probably reserved it for his ‘princess’ special night’. 

The floor dips down to the second tier which held the second and third table designations: Oak and Cherry-wood respectively. These are more often open for dinner than lunch, but if the Bistro was having an especially busy day, exceptions were made.

Naruto slides the black check-book onto Oak 2 and asks if there's anything else he can get them, maybe another glass of wine, or a dessert? He's waved off and told to give them a minute. Naruto inclines his head, smiles and slips away. In another minute he'll probably be bringing back an order for four Crème brûlée. But in the meantime, Birch 3 still needed their coffee.

The final floor was technically the ground floor and 'regular seating', but the Birch and Ashwood tables afforded an incredible view of the smallish lake just outside. At the moment, lightening bugs skimmed over the surface, mingling with the moonlight dappled waters.

Naruto smiles. There wasn’t a bad spot to sit in the whole restaurant.

“There you are, Naruto.” Kiba waves to his friend. “We were starting to think you’d gotten lost.”

“Yeah, well it wouldn’t be hard. It’s a jungle in here tonight.” Naruto leans over to unload the hot beverage into his friends’ cup and greet Kiba’s dinner companion. “Hey, Hinata, you're still dating this loser?”

The petite dark-haired woman blushes and smiles into her gently steaming coffee. 

Kiba ignores Naruto’s ribbing and grins. “Two years tonight and don’t you forget it.”

“Keep crowing.” Naruto laughs. “I don’t think the kids over in the back heard you.”

Kiba’s expression turns a bit pointed. “You bringing desert with you or do we just get coffee and bad table-talk?”

Naruto lifts his hands in defense. “All right, I get the message. I’ll be right back.” He catches Kiba’s surreptitious wink and returns it before wading back into the chaos that is the main dining room.

He weaves his way through back up the tiers, snagging Oak 2’s check book (and their dessert orders) and slipping into the kitchen.

“Guys, it’s show time.”

Sakura and Ino are beaming and bouncing. “I can’t believe Hinata’s getting engaged. Oh, I’m so happy for her.”

“She hasn’t said yes yet.” Shikamaru sighs and hands Naruto two plates, each bearing a single slice of the Bistro’s signature red velvet cake. One had an extra something nestled lovingly into the icing.

Ino’s eyes are huge when she sees the ring. “That rock’s huge. How did Kiba pay for that?”

“Maybe he saved up?” Naruto says as he takes the plates. “He’s been dating Hinata for two years.”

“Please, he works here. There’s no way he could afford to pay for this ring in cash.”

“You’re right.” Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. “He must be selling his body on the side.”

Ino snaps her fingers. “Of course, that’s the only explanation.” She looks over to the doors to the dining area like she can see Kiba and Hinata's table from where they're standing and 'wonders aloud'. “You think he still needs help paying it off…?”

“Aaaaaand, I am leaving.” Naruto eases open a door with his shoulder, letting the peals of girlish giggling fade into the background along with Chouji’s loud: “That’s so gross, dude's getting engaged...”

Damn, he loves his job.

 

.XX.

 

Hinata says yes. No one is surprised.

Although Kiba is sweating bullets by the time Naruto got back to their table. For a minute, Naruto was worried his friend was going to pass out, but Kiba did manage to stutter and stammer his way through enough of his speech for Hinata to wrap her arms around his neck and whisper an affirmative. Kiba hasn't stopped grinning since.

The gang manages to close down the Bistro by three in the morning, a full hour after their normal closing time. 

Naruto watches the limo of tipsy co-eds as it turns a corner and disappears from view.

“Are they gone?” Sakura asks, peeking her head out of the front door.

“Yeah, I don't think they're coming back. We can start locking up.”

“Oh, we’re all way ahead of you.” Her pink eyebrows wiggle mischievously. “Actually, we've already divvied up the chores…”

“No…”

"I think the only place left are the bathrooms..." Sakura quickly ducks back inside, giggling madly, a comically irate Naruto right on her tail.

By the time they locked up, it's quarter to four. 

Naruto waves wearily to the rest of the crew and shuffles down the street to his apartment, contemplating what revenge he would take on his lovely co-workers. Because of course there were used condoms in the fucking toilets.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Ino calls.

“I’m fine, guys.” Naruto shakes his head and shouts back. “It’s only a few…”

“...blocks, yeah, I know.” The blond interrupts and rolls her eyes. “I’m only offering because you look like you’re about ready to drop.”

“Aw, Ino. I didn’t know you cared.” Naruto turns and takes a few backwards steps, making a big show of clasping his hands to his heart and producing exaggerated kissing noises for good measure.

“Forget it.” Ino huffs. “Come on Shikamaru, let’s go.”

The rest of the night staff is already gone. And when Ino and her quiet roommate speed out of the parking lot, Naruto is alone. 

He yawns and shakes his head to clear it. Since he first started working wait staff at the Blackbird five years ago, he was used to keeping late hours. But he is usually in bed by now. 

Random early mornings like this really messed with his system. Thankfully, he doesn't have to be at work until noon tomorrow, which is today, but Naruto really is too tired to quibble over details. 

Naruto hums and fantasizes about his bed, with its rumpled sheets and squishy pillow waiting for him. Shit he's tired; he doesn't even have the energy to continue plotting his revenge against Sakura. At least he didn’t have to deal with any more craziness tonight. 

“Stop, get away from me!”

Naruto hears them before he sees them. The shout was pitchy, panicked and coming from somewhere down his street. He grits his teeth, suddenly fully awake.

Naruto sprints around the corner just in time to see three large, tattooed men push a fourth figure, smaller, probably a boy down hard onto the pavement. 

The air is spit by the sound of tearing paper and the contents of the boy's grocery bag spill out across the pavement. All three tattooed men laugh as the boy tries to squirm away. They take turns forcing him back down on his belly with their heavy boots. The largest, an ugly brute sporting a head of badly bleached hair, starts scolding the kid: “You should’ve just given us your money, but you tried to be a punk. That’s gonna cost you a few teeth.”

“Take it, just take it, please.” The boy, Naruto recognizes him now: Konohamaru, a neighbor a few door down who lives with his grandpa. How had he gotten tangled up in all this? 

Konohamaru whimpers pitifully and tried to cover his head with twiggy arms. The muggers continue to laugh cruelly and one pulls the quivering bundle up of bones off the ground. The boy is maybe 15, but he's doing his best to look brave. What he does look is absolutely terrified.

“It’s too late for that." The big one taunts. "Little shits like you need to be taught a lesson. Otherwise people might start to get the idea that they should be stupid.” He draws back his fist to punch the defenseless boy.

Naruto is in the middle of them before he has the can second-guess himself. By the time the other three guys figure out what was happening one of them is already on the cement, screaming and holding his nose, blood seeping heavily through his fingers. 

The second man spins and tries to grab for him, but Naruto's already stepping into him. He gives rocks him with two solid punches to the solar plexus, doubling him over. Naruto drove his elbow into the back of the man’s head and the guy lets out a choked off grunt before he collapses onto the ground, unmoving.

Naruto spots Konohamaru, he's standing near the periphery of the action, he looks caught somewhere between wanted to get the Hell out of there and diving in to help. Except the last thing Naruto really needs is for the kid to get caught up in this again. His grandpa has a shotgun he keeps in the umbrella stand next to the door; Konohamaru will be much safer if he can get home.

“Run.” Naruto gasps out. “Get out of here, now.”

The boy looks as though he's about to argue, but Naruto cuts him off. “Go home Konohamaru.”

The boy snaps into action; he scrambles up and sprints away, giving Naruto one backward glance as he darts around the nearest corner.

“Well aren’t you just a fucking hero?” A mean voice bellows behind him. “Pretty fucking dumb though, Mr. Hero. See, I’m going to have to break every bone in your body.” 

The man leers, displaying two rows of rancid yellow teeth. “I’m going to beat you so bad; your friends won’t even recognize what’s left of your face.”

The first guy is up again, looking like a two year old who’d just finished his very first cherry flavored Popsicle; except, you know…blood. 

He runs at Naruto, cursing and spitting rust colored saliva. He swings his meaty fists with more anger than skill and Naruto slips under the blow, using the man’s momentum to send him crashing heavily to the pavement. He turns to make sure the guy stays down this time when suddenly bad bleach job is in his face, landing a punch to the jaw that whips Naruto’s head around. And then one massive boot hits Naruto in the shoulder, igniting pain in his arm and bowling him backwards.

Naruto tries to roll with the blow, but before he can regain his feet, the man’s other boot lands squarely on the middle of his chest, pinning him. Naruto can feel the air leave his lungs in a harsh thud. He watches, a little dazed, as the man’s foot rose several feet before hurtling back down to smash into his ribcage.

The pain is immediate and blinding. Naruto coughs and gasps for the agony, waving his arms in front of him in a futile attempt to keep his attacker at bay. His weak hands are swatted aside like so much wet tissue paper before he is hauled to his feet and a pair of meaty arms wrapped around his already screaming ribs. 

Bleach blond dude chuckles in his ear. “Every fuckin’ bone.” And starts squeezing.

White light flashes in Naruto’s eyes and for a second he's blinded. He realizes an instant later that the light's coming from a car’s headlights and Naruto feels almost giddy with relief. The man drops him to the ground where he lands with a heavy thud, gasping and wheezing for breath. But instead of leaving, he jams his foot once again into Naruto’s sternum and calls. “Is there a problem officer?”

Naruto turns his head to the police car slowly rolling past them. His stomach is a horrible mix of churning hope and anxiety. Because it's obvious he's in trouble; so why hasn't the cop pulled over yet? The man in the blue and white car leans over to look at them through the rolled down passenger window. His eyes flick from Naruto to the two men lying unconscious on the pavement to the man with his boot on Naruto’s chest. They stare at each other for a few long seconds before the cop shakes his head. 

Naruto's heart sinks.

“No problem. Just make sure you’re not loitering around here sir. There’ve been some reports of suspicious figures in the area. So you'll want to finish up your business quickly.”

“Of course officer.” The tattooed man inclines his head as the car continues down the road. He chuckles and says softly. “Thank you ever so kindly.”

The man shifts his weight as he watches the squad car disappear, balancing ever so slightly more on his back leg. It's only for a split second, but it's all the time Naruto needs. He slaps the boot from his chest and rolls to his feet. He takes a swipe at the other leg as he goes. He hits and the gangster lands hard, yelling and cursing. Naruto launches himself from a crouch, trying desperately to press his advantage.

It lasts about two seconds. The man goes low and comes in like a bull, but meaner and angrier this time. When the man’s arms wrap around his ribs, Naruto knows the jig is up. This guy isn't messing around anymore and he really intends to kill Naruto. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” The gangster’s breath is a foul mixture of old saliva and nicotine. Naruto gags and tries to lean away from the invasive stench, but he's well and truly caught. He can't do anything more than seesaw his torso an inch or so back and forth.

The arms tighten, crushing the air from his lungs. Naruto opens his mouth to cry out, to breath. He can do neither. He struggles and kicks and gouges at the man’s eye with his chin and is shaken like a rag doll for his effort, pulled tighter in the man’s lethal embrace.

Hazy with pain, Naruto lashes out with his forehead. He feels the man’s nose break and warmth trickled down his own face and throat, but the thug just hisses and squeezes harder. 

Black dots begin to swim around the edges of his vision, slowly growing until they threaten to overtake it completely.

Naruto can feel his chest compressing; his ribs groan and cry out in protest. He knows they can’t take much more before they give and the thought makes him ill. He hopes, distantly, that none of his friends are able to identify him. It might be kinder if he were to just disappear. He didn’t want them to…see...

…to…

Something rough was pressing against his cheek. The smell of chalk dust and blood filling his nose. Slowly, Naruto opens bleary eyes and realizes he's somehow ended up lying face down on the sidewalk. His face stings like it's been slapped, though he doesn’t remember hitting the ground.

He groans and tries to bring his arms under him, but a hand pressed against his shoulder, gently arresting his movement. 

Naruto panics at the touch, attempting to squirm out of the anonymous grip, but the earth begins to spin and his body refuses to obey his commands properly, flopping like a landed fish. A voice behind Naruto speaks, one he does not recognize. It isn't the bleach-blond at least. The voice is quiet, almost gentle, counterpoint to the firm grip on Naruto's shoulder. 

“If you keep that up you’re going to pass out again.”

Naruto goes still. “Who, are you?” He has to try several times to get the words out. His lips are numb and his tongue feels thick and ungainly in his mouth. When he finally manages, they're hoarse and barely above a whisper.

The reply is immediate though. “Nobody of consequence.”

Naruto shakes his head and winces when the ache between his temples flares angrily. “What happened to the…the other guy?”

The voice sounds a bit distant when it answers this time, as though the speaker were looking over their shoulder. “He’s...taking a moment to reflect on his sins.”

Naruto tries to get up again, to get a look at his mystery savior. He's pushed down again. He huffs in annoyance and tries instead to grab at the hand on his shoulder. He's pleased when his limbs obeyed him a little better this time, though his grip is weak around the person’s wrist.

“Let me up. I feel fine.” 

It's a lie. And probably an obvious one. His whole body aches, though the majority of the pain is bouncing between his ribs and his head. And he knows he'll feel worse tomorrow after the adrenaline wears off. But the small part of his brain which isn't throbbing in agony is curious about the man who doesn't want Naruto to see his face.

“No you don’t.” The voice responds dourly. And then asks. “Do you live near here?”

“Maybe.” Naruto replies, cautious.

His rescuer snorts softly. “I didn’t save you just so I could steal from you, idiot. I doubt you own anything worth stealing, anyway.”

“Hey,” Naruto says. “I’ve got plenty worth stealing.” Except he really didn’t, not in his shit hole of an apartment, with the singular exception of the collection of vintage Captain Kyuubi comics he has stashed under the bed. But Naruto seriously doubts this guy is looking for a chance to nab his comic books. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation talking, or the throbbing in this head, but he actually believes the guy.

“I’m the building at the corner, apartment 43C.”

The voice snorts. “Of course you’re the sort of person who assaults gang members outside their front door.”

Naruto opens his mouth to respond, but another hand is snaking around, pressing something soft across his mouth and nose. It smells bitter, but left a lingering sweetness in his lungs and a fuzziness in his brain. He almost gets to ask what the guy is doing, before he fell asleep.

When Naruto opens his eyes again 8 hours later, he's laying in his bed, fully clothed, his ribs aching, and the scent of subtle sweetness in the air.

 

.XX.

 

Being Head Detective of Konoha PD is a job for a true masochist, Kakashi thought. He wishes, not for the first time, he’d declined the promotion all those years ago. Let Guy or Asuma have the damn job, and all the headache that went along with it. But he'd been ambitious, convinced he could do so much for Konoha as head of the crime division. Life has a funny way of stepping on ideal and ambition though. The death song of his dreams carried with it the lives of the former police commissioner, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife. There, with the promotion of Danzo and firing of good, honest cops; the obvious bribes, the corruption, and the poorly hidden agenda, was the beginning of the end of the police department as an effective tool of justice in Konoha.

“All I’m asking is for another day. I’ll go back over everything, find the-” Kakashi tries not to let contempt into his tone. The man sitting behind the desk doesn’t deserve to be a beat cop, let alone the commissioner of KPD.

“You’re wasting your time, detective, and precious resources this department could put to better use. It’s obvious our suspect was at the wrong place at the wrong time. All of our evidence is circumstantial.”

“With all due respect, sir, that’s bullshit and we both know it. The suspect had the girl in his car.”

“He claims he was giving her a ride home. And she doesn't deny it.”

“She's scared, her parent's are scared, that's how this kind of scumbag works. I can convince them to talk, offer them protection, I just need to...”

Danzo interrupts Kakashi again. “I can appreciate what you’re trying to do, Hatake, but we've already taken her statement. Beating this particular dead horse isn't going to yield new results. Now..." The man steeples his fingers. "...since we don't have a case, I suggest you either charge him or release him.”

“I still have 23 more hours before I legally have to charge-”

Danzo’s face turns immediately thunderous. “Don’t recite the legal code to me, detective, I’ve forgotten more about the law then you’ll ever know. Charge him, or let him go.”

“Fine.” Kakashi spits and storms out, slamming the door behind himself. He runs a hand through his hair and he realizes he's clenching his teeth when his jaw starts to ache. He forces himself to relax, slow, deep breaths like Iruka told him. He's actually starting to feel marginally better; until he notices a cop escorting a fat man out of the detention area. A very familiar fat man, namely the same judge Kakashi had arrested in association with a current statuary rape case. It seemed his former suspect had already received the good news.

Danzo hadn’t even waited to talk to him; he’d assumed Kakashi would back off. What's worse, Kakashi had backed off, let Danzo win. And suddenly Kakashi's teeth were gritted again.

The fat man sees him and waves before disappearing down a hall after his escort.

Kakashi studies the dirty old man's back and for a second, seriously considered shooting an unarmed man.

“Don’t take it personally. Scumbags like that always have an escape route.” Asuma walks up to him and they fall into stride, making their way to Kakashi’s desk on the second floor.

“Or an escape commissioner.” Kakashi mutters darkly.

“Don’t say that too loudly.” Asuma warns, not unkindly.

“Everybody knows he’s dirty.” Kakashi pulls out the case folder, and, smoldering, tosses it into his files. But filed doesn’t mean closed. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on that fat fucker and sooner or later, he was going to slip up. “So what if I'm the only one who's got the balls to say it outloud.”

Asuma presses his lips together. “Kakashi you’re not that dense, you know Danzo's got your number. All he needs is an excuse and he’ll have you demoted...or worse.”

Kakashi sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Asuma raps his knuckles on the desk until Kakashi looks up at him. His expression is earnest. “So don’t give him the excuse.” 

"I'm not going to stop doing my job, Asuma." Kakashi frowns. "And I'm ashamed of you for asking me to."

"Hey, you know me better than that." Asuma parks himself on the other side of the head detective's desk, leaning forward conspiratorially. He gives Kakashi a pointed look. "I don't want you fired, because no one else in this department can or will do what you can: make trouble for our dear Comissioner and his...'friends'."

He offers Kakashi a consolatory pat on the shoulder. "I'm not saying stop. Hell no. And don't you fucking resign either. Just...cool it for a bit. At least until Danzo's got his attention on something else, yeah?"

Kakashi manages a small self-depreciating smile and leans back in his chair.

“I’ll...do my best. Just…”

“Just…?”

Kakashi runs another hand over his face. Shit he's tired. “Asuma, do you think we’re doing any good here, if we’re making any kind of difference?”

Asuma frowns and straightens. “What do you mean? Of course we are.”

Kakashi shakes his head. It's a stupid question; he let his inside voice out; small one the one he only allowed to come out when Iruka was asleep. Shit, what was wrong with him?

“Of course, thanks.” He stand, packing his coat and bag. “I think I’m going to head home. Iruka said he would hold dinner for me.”

“Sure.” Asuma doesn't press, but he has that detective look on his face and Kakashi was pretty sure his friend isn't going to let the comment slide that easily. “Hey I’ll walk you out.”

The pair meander down the hall, emerging a few minutes later from the building's front entrance. They don't see it until they're on the steps.

The cigarette falls from Asuma's lips. 

“Holy shit…”

Hanging, upside down and unconscious, from the lamp post, like every bad superhero comic Kakashi ever read as a boy, were three men. Asuma was already yelling for help.

It took the better part of an hour for the three to be safely cut down and hauled inside for processing.

“What the Hell happened?” Asuma says to no one as a cop ran up to them with a folded piece of paper. “Sir, this was pinned to the blond guy's clothing.”

Asuma nods in thanks, unfolds the paper and reads the scant prose aloud. “These men were apprehended while in the process of assaulting a young man. The video evidence is included with this letter and should be more than enough to convict.” 

Asuma clears his throat and hands the note back to the officer. “Looks like we’ve got a vigilante.”

“Looks like.” Kakashi murmurs, pulling out his phone. It looks like he was going to be late for dinner after all.


	2. 2

“Hey, Naruto, earth to Naruto.” Naruto jumps when Ino snaps her fingers in his face.

He settles down to shoot the blonde a glare. “What?”

Ino rolls her eyes. “Look, I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night; but we're all tired. Try and keep it together for a few more hours until your shift is done, okay?”

Naruto sticks out his tongue. He is tired, but sleepiness only has a small part to play in his absentmindedness today. Besides he ribs, (Which thankfully, he's pretty sure aren’t broken); Naruto's spent most of the day going over every detail he could remember of the mystery man. Well...probably a man, at least Naruto was 'fairly' confident his rescuer had been a man, considering the voice. Plus, how embarrassing would it be getting saved by a girl? 

All other details, however, had remained aggravatingly vague. Not that he really saw much beside a leather jacket and a leather glove when the guy had put the rag over his mouth. It's frustrating, not knowing to whom he owned his life.

The question prods and prickles at him, demanding to be answered. But even after an afternoon of getting bitched at by Ino for ‘daydreaming’, Naruto's no closer to solving this mystery than he was when he’d begun pondering the mystery. So Naruto does the only thing he can reasonably be expected to do: He flips off Ino, plasters on his best smile and heads out to refresh coffees. 

The lunch crowd is almost gone and it's been a quite day. Only Ash and Birch tables are open; which is a refreshing change of pace considering last night’s proclivities. The mellow atmosphere means Naruto can take the time to actually talk to the customers, catch-up with the regulars. It's one of the better parts of the job. It also means better tips.

He spots Asuma and Kurenai at one of Ino’s tables and waves.

The couple call him over and they spend the next twenty minutes catching up. They're regulars, usually in once a week, more if Kurenai's craving red velvet cake (which is often since she's officially in her second trimester), but they haven’t been in for almost a month. 

When Naruto commented on their absence he got sheepish laughter in return.

“I was getting fat.” Kurenai smiles wryly, patting her burgeoning stomach. “I told Asuma I needed to cut back.”

“And yet you still look absolutely stunning.” Naruto says with a touch of theatrics and 100% honestly. Kurenai, looks as though she hasn’t gained an ounce over the course of her pregnancy, with the obvious exception of her belly.

Asuma chuckles and Kurenai pretends to be offended, swatting at Naruto with her napkin.

By the time he says his goodbyes and finishes up a second round of the dining area, it's a little after three. Naruto takes the empty server into the kitchen for refill. It's about time for the next shift to start. The lull between lunch and dinner crowds was usually when the Blackbird's staff did most of the food prep: rolling out the next day's dough and making the fussier parts of desserts.

“Hey, Naruto, Ino, I’d like to see you in the back for a minute.” Orochimaru is standing at the entrance to his office.

Naruto glances at Ino. She shrugs.

“What’s up Orochimaru?” Naruto calls.

The owner’s voice comes back impatient. “Just get over here.”

Naruto rolls his eyes, but he and Ino head towards the break room; where the manager's office and the basement stairs were also located. He and Ino slide through the doorway to the staff room. Orochimaru is standing next to their ancient card table, the one Kiba picked up literally off the curb like five years ago. Naruto was only remotely sure it wasn't used to cut drugs. Right now there was a guy Naruto didn't recognize sitting at it, bent over a large stack of paperwork.

The man at the table glances up from his paperwork when Naruto and Ino step into the room. He smiles and stands.

“Hello, you must be Naruto.” He says, extending a hand to shake.

“Yes, I am.” Naruto confirms, taking the proffered hand. He jerks his head back when he says. “This is Ino. And you are…”

Orochimaru chuckles, though it sounds somewhat forced to Naruto. “This is Kabuto, he’s our new server.”

“Wow, that was fast." Naruto blurts out. "...Neji only quit yesterday.” Naruto blinks, realizing his brain to mouth filter had just malfunctioned. “I mean, no offense, Kabukoo…”

“Kabuto.”

“How did you find out we had an opening?”

“Naruto,” Orochimaru's voice was definitely forced and that sickly sweet tone which meant Naruto was about two words away from being told to scrub the door jams for the rest of his shift. And probably a few shifts after for good measure. “You’re being rude. Kabuto happened to stop in and asked if we knew any places who were hiring. He has experience serving and is willing to start right away. We’re very lucky to have him.”

He emphasizes the last six words; eyes narrow; as if daring Naruto to challenge him.

Naruto holds up his hands. “Sure boss. Did you need me for something else? I've got people waiting on the floor.”

Orochimaru’s eyes narrow dangerously, but his smile doesn't waver an inch. “Yes actually. Kabuto’s got time to training today, so I was hoping one of the two of you would be willing to show him to the catacombs and walk him through dinner prep.” His smile turns nasty. "Thank you, Naruto, for volunteering."

Naruto squawks. “Why me?”

“Well he’s got to learn some time.” Orochimaru says mildly, gathering up Kabuto’s papers. "Ino can handle any customers until Sakura arrives in a couple of hours."

“That…didn’t actually answer my question.”

Orochimaru comes up to Naruto and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Then this will: because I told you to.” The man’s grip on his shoulder intensifies for a second and then Orochimaru is chuckling and slapping Naruto on the arm. “Go on.”

And then he was gone, slithering down the hall to his office. Naruto sighs. “All right Ino, I guess you get the floor for the rest of the shift.” He dangles his thumb and pinke finger next to his ear in a pantomime of a phone. “Call if it gets too busy.”

“Sure.” Ino tosses her pony tail over her shoulder. She has the gall to smirk at Naruto and his new shadow. “Have a good time boys.”

Naruto stares longingly after Ino, well, longingly towards the dining area and sighs. “Come on, Katubo.”

“Kabuto.”

“Grab one of those aprons.” He nods at a rack which had been screwed into the wall next to the employee cubbies.

“Any one in particular?”

“You can borrow Ino’s.” Naruto says loudly for his friend's benefit.

Ino sticks out her tongue at him over her shoulder and Naruto returns the gesture. “And don’t worry about getting it messy. Ino loves cleaning flour and chocolate paste off her apron.”

Ino rolls her eyes and flounces out into the kitchen. Kabuto peers past Naruto to watch her.

“Is she really going to be okay?”

“Who, Ino?” Naruto asks, reaching to grab his well-loved prep apron off the rack and pulling off his half one. “Oh yeah, though sometimes she can be petty and childish.” He calls teasingly down the hall.

Ino's voice carries faintly from the hall. “Wanna be the pot or the kettle today, Naruto?”

Naruto just grins.

“Right.” Kabuto looks dubious, but doesn’t disagree. “Well, should we get going? I’m interested in seeing these ‘catacombs’.”

“Of course.” Naruto finishes tying his apron and gives an exaggerated bow. He gestures towards the stairs just to the left outside the break room and Kabuto follows him down the old concrete steps.

At the bottom of the steep staircase is a wide room dominated by a set of walk-in ovens literally built into one of the walls. A large table sits in the center, where most of the actual prep work is done. The rest of the space is made up of the kitchen area, where the dishes got done. A smallish hallway connected the prep area to the cellar, which was where the bulk ingredients were stored as well as any wine surplus.

Chouji and Kiba are at the table. Chouji sliced a large hunk of dough from a huge conglomeration of the stuff resting in the center before he began kneading. It would then be floured within an inch of its life and shoved into one of the many empty bread pans and baked. Kiba looks up at the pair of them and raises a flour covered hand.

“Hey, what’s up Nuts for brains? Who’s the guy with you?”

“Chouji, Kiba, this is Tabuko…”

“Kabuto.”

“He’s our new server; first day’s today and I’m showing him food prep.” Naruto indicates Chouji and Kiba respectively. “This is Chouji, he’s in charge of the menu, kitchen and…well, food in general.

“And that’s Kiba…mascot and we do not let him near the good furniture.”

Kiba flips him off with a dough caked hand and then goes back to kneading.

Kabuto reaches out to shake Chouji’s hand. “That’s quite a few hats.”

“Not really.” Chouji shrugs. “They all fall under the same category.” He pulls off a large chunk of dough and plops it on the table in front of Kabuto. “Ever knead dough before?”

“I’m no master chef, but I do alright.” Kabuto grabs up a handful of flour to coat his hands before jumping on his bit of dough.

Kiba catches Naruto’s eye and raises his eyebrows. Kabuto had avoided the first rookie mistake: trying to knead without flour. Usually the guys would let a newcomer get sticky before they offered any advice. Kabuto, it seems, doesn’t need the help.

“So…” Kiba says casually. “How did you hear about the job? I didn’t think Orochimaru had even started advertising yet.”

“It was a stroke of luck on my part really.” Kabuto grabs another handful of flour. “I’ve worked with Mr. O before. He knew I was in town and had some food service experience so he called and asked if I was available. I’m very grateful to be working with him again.”

Naruto frowns. That wasn't the story Orochimaru had told him upstairs.

Kiba snorts. “Mr. O? It makes him sound like he’s from a bad 70’s spy drama.” He held one hand close to his ear. “Mr. P? This is K, I’ve got the package; will rendezvous in two minutes, over.”

Chouji chortles.

Naruto nudges Kabuto with an elbow, who had gone a little rigid, gently with an elbow. “Don’t mind him. None of us do. Mr. O is easier to say than Orochimaru anyway. You may have started a new trend.” He tries to sound upbeat and encouraging. Kiba could be insensitive, Hell, so could he, but he noticed Kabuto’s spine go rigid when Kiba started talking.

Kabuto offers Naruto a smile which seems genuine enough. “This is hardly the first ribbing I’ve received from a co-worker. I’ll survive, I think.”

Naruto shrugs and makes a space for himself at the large table. Chouji and Kiba had already gotten the better spots, nearer the kitchen and stairs, which means Naruto gets to knead his dough with his back to the cellar. He knows there is absolutely nothing wrong with it, but the back hallway was never really well lit and was...well, creepy as fuck.

Naruto glances at his co-workers. Chouji and Kabuto are fully engrossed in their task, but Kiba catches his eye. The other man grins.

Still staring at Naruto, Kiba calls over to their new employee. “Hey, Kabuto. Have you ever heard about the lady of the catacombs?”

“Kiba, no.” Naruto says as Chouji heaves a tired sigh and Kabuto replies cheekily, his eyes darting between Kabuto and Naruto.

“No, but I’d love to hear the story.”

Triumphant, Kiba hunches his shoulders and begins to speak in a fake, deep voice which would’ve ruined the story if Naruto’s back weren’t facing the fucking hallway!

“There is a legend of a woman, a woman who owned this very Bistro. It is said that she was beautiful and she made the best Red Velvet Cake in the world. Whenever anyone asked her what her secret was, she would smile and say: ‘The secret’s in the sauce’.

“It was a secret she kept religiously, always baking her cakes here in these very catacombs and never letting anyone come down until she was finished.”

Kiba pauses, looking around as if he were afraid someone was listening.

Naruto rolls his eyes and slaps his dough into an empty pan. Kiba hunches down again before continuing.

“One day, her eldest son came down while she was cooking and discovered her secret ingredient…” Kiba takes a deep breath. It's all for show, Naruto's heard him tell this story enough times he could probably recite it from memory, dramatic pauses and all.

“…human blood.

“Horrified and enraged, the son killed his mother to rid the world of her evil. It is also said that some of her own blood seeped into the final batch she was making that day. They say that the cake it produced was a masterpiece; bittersweet and red as blood.”

“You done?” Naruto pulls the last of the dough to his area. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end. He hates it when Kiba tells his ghost stories in the basement. Which is probably why he does it. Dick.

Kiba smiles mischievously. “Well, there is the one about the lady’s revenge.”

“No.”

“I’m sure I’d love to hear it.” Except Kabuto doesn’t; in fact, he looks bored out of his mind.

Kiba doesn’t seem to notice or care. He immediately launches into his story. “The lady refused to rest until her murderer joined her in death. She had a second son who was much younger than the first, but swore he would bring his mother’s killer to justice.

“It was many years later the police were called in to the Bistro. A mysterious caller said the lady had been avenged and hung up.

“The police searched the Bistro from top to bottom, but it wasn’t until they entered the catacombs that they found him; the eldest brother, sitting against that wall.”

Kiba indicates the concrete at Naruto’s back and wiggles his eyebrows at the blond.

“And they say the man’s throat was stuffed with red velvet cake.”

Silence spread over the group until Kabuto pipes up. “Why would someone eat the cake?”

“Hm?” Kiba perks up his eyebrows. “What’s up?”

“The cake, with her blood in it? Why would anyone eat it? Why would anyone bake the batter for that matter?”

“Right.” Chouji interjects. “No respectable baker would touch that batter.” He shakes his head. “Who could believe such a ridiculous story?”

“That’s the beauty of Urban legends.” Kiba grabs a rag and starts wiping the doughy mess from the table. “You don’t have to believe them, they might even be ridiculous, but they had their start somewhere. And at their heart is a grain of truth.”

“Bullshit.” Naruto laughs. “You just like scaring the new hires.”

“That’s purely a side benefit.” Kiba assures him. “Besides, Kabuto here isn’t scared; are you, K?”

Kabuto doesn’t in fact, look scared. What he does look, was thoughtful.

“As you say.” He responds a little absently.

“Right.” Kiba glances at Naruto and Chouji who shrugs before heading into the kitchen. “I didn’t scare you, did I, dude?”

Kabuto looks up, eyes slightly wide, as if he was surprised to see the two of them staring at him. “Sorry, I’m ignoring you. What can I do to help?”

“We’re going to start on some chocolate swirls.” Chouji calls from the kitchen.

“Wonderful.” Kabuto says and heads for the archway into the other room.

Naruto starts loading the bread onto shelves for baking.

“Is he for real?” Kiba’s voice is low. “The boss man really called him up and offered him a job?”

“I guess. I just met him.” Naruto replies. “I don’t really know anything about him.”

“Other than he’s weird as fuck.” Kiba’s eyes stray in the direction of the kitchen. “What was up with him and my story?”

“He might’ve been tuning you out.” Naruto trundles the full cart into the oven. “I try to.”

Kiba laughs. “Dipshit.”

“Dog breath.”

“Troglodyte.”

“Oooo...Did Hinata teach you that word?” Naruto asks.

“What, I’m not smart enough to know fancy words?”

Naruto laughed. “Spell Troglodyte.”

A few hours later, Sakura and the rest of the night crew came in. Kabuto was getting along well with Chouji, chatting the large man up with strange zealousness. Sakura saw the new guy and arched an eyebrow at Naruto who shrugged and jerked his head towards Ino who was already making a beeline for her best friend.

Naruto said his goodbyes and heaved his ancient orange sack-pack over one shoulder. Somehow it survived years of Iruka’s ‘junk’ purges and Naruto was convinced it would never die.

His pocket buzzed and Naruto quickly pulled out his phone. His adopted father’s face smiled up at him, signaling a text message received. The phone unlocked and spat out the prose, inviting Naruto to dinner at Iruka’s house.

Naruto smiled and quickly tapped out an affirmative before ducking back into the catacombs.

“Hey, Chouji, do we have any extras?”

 

.XX.

 

“Master Sasuke, your tray is ready.”

Sasuke waved a hand dismissively. The tray was set on the stand to his left, Karin’s sensible heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she left.

It was three hours to sunset.

He reached for the file to his right; its pages yielded no new secrets, only the same cryptic insights. Gang activity in the West side of Konoha was increasing. He’d seen the trend himself, last night’s mugging turned attempted murder was just the latest example. What he wanted to know was: why? Up until now, the gangs were content to stay in East Konoha, leaving the ‘upstanding’ citizens to live in blissful ignorance.

Perhaps tonight would unearth some fresh answers.

Sasuke slipped the file shut and reached for his dinner.

Two hours and fifty-eight minutes to sun down.

 

.XX.

 

“Dad, I’m here.” Naruto didn’t bother knocking before he stepped into Iruka’s house. He toed off his sneakers and before he took two steps he was wrapped in a pair of familiar arms. He returned the embrace, hoping his grunt was attributed to greeting and not his protesting ribcage, before untangling himself. 

“I was expecting you a half hour ago.” Iruka said, leading the way to the kitchen. “I was beginning to worry. You know Kakashi said there’s been a spike of muggings recently.”

Naruto, completely nonplussed, held up the plastic bag in his hand. The smell of fresh bread curled around them pleasantly. “I wasn’t going to come to dinner empty handed. And nobody would be stupid enough to even think about mugging a physical specimen like me. So stop worrying.”

“I think your Father has every reason to be concerned for your safety, Naruto.” The man with silver hair smiled from where he sat at the kitchen table, a mug of tea steaming gently in his hands.

“Hey, Kakashi, I didn’t know you were here.” Naruto offered the man a smile and put the bread down on the counter to slice.

“The caseload was light today so they offered to let me take the evening.”

“Cool.” And Naruto meant it. He and Kakashi hadn’t always been friendly; in fact, Naruto was downright horrible to the head detective when he hand Iruka first started dating; but that was before, when Naruto had been young and stupid. Right now though, he and his father and his father’s boyfriend were having dinner together.

He couldn’t ask for a better end to his day.

.

“So Hinata said yes?” Iruka called over his shoulder. He was pulling desert from the fridge, some kind of crumble Kakashi really liked.

“Yeah, it’s great. I tried to tell her not to do it, but she wouldn’t listen.”

Beside him, Kakashi chuckled. “She’s been living with Kiba for how long?”

“A year.” Naruto said around a mouth full of potato. Just because Iruka and Kakashi were done eating didn’t mean he was. “But they’ve been going out for like, two years or something. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Well, that’s what the girls said, I just kindda figured he would propose or he’d get lynched by Hinata’s cousin.”

Iruka hummed a chuckle and set three plates on the table, each heaping with caramelized apple and flaky crust. Kakashi’s face lit up with delight when he saw the desert and before he even planted his fork, he had Iruka by the shirtfront and was pulling him down for a kiss.

“You’re too good to me.”

Across the table, Naruto rolled his eye, smiled and grabbed another pork chop. 

The two did stop before it got awkward. Iruka, at least, had the grace to blush; though that might’ve had more to do with Kakashi’s…attention rather than for his son’s sake. Naruto was used to their PDA, he didn't mind and he really didn’t feel like speculating.

Kakashi chuckled and gave his boyfriend one last peck on the lips before settling down to eat his crumble. Iruka cleared his throat and dug into his own plate.

“So, Naruto, how is work? Co-workers? Weren’t you telling me about a girl you liked?”

“Not really.” Naruto shook his head.

“Oh?” Iruka arched an eyebrow. “I thought you mentioned that girl you were working with, Sarah…Sakra…?”

“Sakura.” Naruto supplied and reached for his iced tea. “Yeah, it just didn’t work; I asked her out a while ago, but she told me…well she said no and she’s dating some other guy now. She’s happy though; and we’re still okay hanging around each other so that’s…that.”

Naruto looked up and Kakashi was watching him with his ‘detective eyes’, like he could read Naruto’s mind if he stared hard enough; though Naruto wouldn’t have been surprised if it were true. The man reminded him of Shikamaru: too damn sharp.

“Anyway, it’s not like I can just walk up to the guy and challenge him to a duel over Sakura. That would be dumb even for me, am I right?” He laughed; hoping it didn’t sound too forced and stuffed the last of his dinner into his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Iruka offered his son a sympathetic look while he started to collect dishes. “But if it’s any consolation, I think you’re handling the situation very maturely and I’m proud of you.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to fight the heat he could feel climbing up his neck. “It’s not like I’m twelve, Dad, I can handle rejection.”

The dark haired man just smiled and got up to start loading the dishwasher. “Would you and Kakashi please handle the food?”

“Sure Dad.” Naruto grabbed some empty Tupperware containers and started loading them with leftovers. Iruka always made too much and tried to get him to take some home. He was sure his Dad believed he was constantly on the brink of starvation. He didn’t need the leftovers; he’d just politely decline the offer if it came.

Kakashi was still watching him. Naruto tried his best to ignore the scrutiny, but his patience only lasted for so long.

“What? Did I suddenly sprout fangs? Do I have a tail? What?”

“It’s nothing I’m sure.” Kakashi closed his Tupperware and stood. “Like Iruka said, I’m proud of how you handled the situation with your co-worker.” He punctuated his sentence with a pat on the back, except it was a little lower then it normally would and Kakashi’s open palm hit him squarely on his still very sore ribs.

Naruto straightened with a gasp and flung box of leftovers into the air. It crashed into the wall with a loud clatter and all other noise in the kitchen ceased.

“Kakashi.” Iruka’s voice was carefully measured. It was the ‘I’m not currently shouting because I’m a mature adult’ tone he used quite a bit around them both. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, it was my fault.” Naruto smiled. “I was just surprised. I think the lid was closed though.”

“Just be careful.” Iruka gave his boyfriend the stink eye and went back to loading dishes.

“I will.” Naruto walked over to the Tupperware, not looking at Kakashi; though he could almost feel the detective’s eyes following him.

 

.XX.

 

Clean up went quickly after that. Kakashi and Iruka kept up a constant stream of dialogue, laughing and chuckling enough to make up for Naruto’s sudden silence.

When Iruka offered him coffee, Naruto shook his head. “Sorry, I have the lunch prep shift tomorrow so I should really get some sleep. Thanks though.”

His father saw him to the door, Tupperware tucked under one arm, hugging him one last time before saying goodnight.

“I need to talk to Naruto, ‘Ruka.” Kakashi kissed his boyfriend. “I’ll just be a minute.”

“Okay.” Iruka quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t take too long or the…uh, coffee will get cold.”

Kakashi chuckled as the door closed. “No, we wouldn’t want that.”

“Oh, my g…look, I know you guys are going to have sex, you don’t have to speak in code. It’s more embarrassing when you don’t actually say it out loud.” Naruto shouted at the closed front door. When no one answered he shook his head at the ground. “You two are ridiculous.”

“You’d be worried if we stopped.” Kakashi observed from beside him.

“Maybe.” Naruto said. “But maybe I’d been more relieved that I got a whole day without listening to you two make cooties.”

“No wonder you can’t get a girlfriend, you don’t even know how cooties work.”

“If you just came out here to verbally abuse me, I’m going to go; I can get this crap from Kiba.”

And just like that, all of the humor disappeared from Kakashi’s face. He looked at Naruto, his ‘detective eyes’ back on. “Naruto, I think you’re aware I love your father. I think you also know I care what happens to you.”

Naruto was caught, slightly surprised at the sudden mood shift. It felt like he was back in high school, getting a combined drug/sex talk. “Sure.”

Kakashi’s eyes were deadly when he said. “We received a present at the police station last night; three gentlemen with a note pinned on them. Do you know what the note said?”

Confused, Naruto shook his head.

“It said: these three men are guilty of assault and battery. Do you know what else was included on their person?”

Again Naruto shook his head no.

“A videotape of the crime. And even though the lighting wasn’t fantastic, we could all clearly identify the three men in custody, a boy named Konohamaru Saratobi...” He paused to take a deep breath. “I identified one more person.”

Naruto’s insides clenched. He was staring at his feet, like a naughty teen caught sneaking in after curfew. He felt ridiculous, but he couldn’t look Kakashi in the eye.

“I won’t ask how or why you got involved in that fight; it’s all on the tape. But you need to be aware that your life has just gotten very complicated.”

“What do you mean?”

Kakashi sighed and leaned back against the door. “Leaving aside the fact that you are a very important witness in the case against the three men in our custody…Naruto I need you to tell me everything you can remember about the person who saved you.”

Naruto swallow. “I didn’t really see all that much.”

Kakashi’s voice was gentle. “Every detail will help.”

Naruto looked up and studied the man across him. “Help you catch him, you mean.”

Kakashi returned his stare with heavily lidded eyes. “Yes.”

“I…” Naruto shook his head and pursed his lips. “...I’m sorry, Kakashi, I really wish I could help, but I didn’t see anything. I passed out after that blond guy got me in an armlock. You know I’d help you if I could.”

“Of course.” Kakashi replied to the night sky.

Silence stretched out between them, awkward and stilted. At length Naruto cleared his throat. “Anyway, sorry I couldn’t be more help. If I do remember anything, you’ll be the first one I call.”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled at some private joke, but he nodded and pushed back from the doorframe. “I appreciate that, Naruto, thank you.”

“Does Iruka know about…” Naruto cleared his throat. “I mean…did you tell him…?”

Kakashi sighed. “I don’t really think it’s my place to tell him. You’re a grown man, if you want to tell him, it’s your choice. But I promise, he won’t hear it from me.”

“Thank you Kakashi.”

The man smiled fondly down Naruto. He gripped the boy’s shoulders and pulled him into a short hug. Naruto returned the gesture with genuine gratitude.

Kakashi slapped his shoulder and stepped away. 

“Have a good night.”

“Will do.” Naruto offered him a small smile and waved as he descended his father’s front steps.

“Oh…, Naruto.”

“Hm?” The blond glanced back over his shoulder.

“Have a doctor take a look at your ribs.”

“You’re coffee’s getting cold Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s reply was disturbingly gleeful. “Why thank you, Naruto, I’d nearly forgotten.” He heard the door close a second later. Naruto smiled and shook his head, deciding it was better not to dwell on the image of his father and father’s boyfriend ‘drinking coffee’.

"Why do I say things?" He wondered mournfully to the sky.

He made his way down to the well-lit main streets. It was a little longer to walk home this way, but generally it was safer. Maybe he’d get a bike or he could pull a few more shifts, get a junk car or something…at least until his ribs healed.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket; incoming call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sorry I’m calling so late.” It was Chouji. Naruto shifted the phone to his other ear so he wasn’t holding both Tupperware and phone with the same hand.

“No problem, what’s up?”

“Neji can’t come in tomorrow and you’re the ‘on-call’, sorry.”

“Oh.” Naruto sighed. “Hey, it’s fine; that happens. Is he sick? Neji hardly ever calls in.”

“He quite; said he got a better gig at some club; more pay, consistent hours, something like that.”

“Shit, really? Serving drinks?”

“He didn’t say, but he’s gone and I need you to cover for him tomorrow morning.”

“It’s fine.” Naruto rolled his eyes skyward. “That’s why we have the ‘on-call’ list, right?”

On the other side of the line, Chouji grunted. “You’re taking this better than Sakura.”

“When does she sub for him?”

“Friday and Saturday.”

Naruto whistled. “I’d rather pull the double.”

“And we’ll let you.” Chouji said. “Well, I’ve got to go; I’ve still got to call Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba.”

“If you called Sakura first, I’d lay odds Ino and Shikamaru already know.”

“Good point.”

Naruto smiled. “Good luck with that then.”

“Thanks.”

The line went silent and Naruto stuffed his phone back into his jeans. So he had a double shift tomorrow; well, shit. He was planning to work on his research paper tomorrow morning. He’d have to do it tomorrow afternoon. 

Wherever Neji was, Naruto hoped his customers tipped really, really badly

“Get away, help me, someone help!”

Naruto’s head whipped around. He was alone in street, but he could still hear someone screaming. They were close, but quickly fading with distance.

Naruto cursed as the image of a finger waggling Kakashi popped into his head. He pulled out his phone, but his feet were already pounding the pavement, carrying him towards the sounds of distress.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, I’m on Main and…shit…Haines, I think. I’ve heard what I think is a woman being attacked and I’m going after them.”

“Do you have a visual on the attacker or the victim?”

“No…I just heard a woman screaming for someone to leave her alone and you’d better send somebody down here or I swear to fuck I’m going to take care of this son of a bitch myself.”

“Sir, calm down…” Naruto was getting closer; the screaming had grown closer, down an alley just ahead of him. He ended the call and returned the device to his pocket. He was going to need his hands free in a second. 

“Stop, no, stop…” The woman’s voice was shrill with terror. Naruto was close enough to hear the meaty punch of fist connecting with flesh and the woman crying out in pain.

“Shut up, bitch.”

And then there was a series of violent noises, grunts and punches and a woman shrieking. And then as suddenly as it began, everything became deathly silent. Naruto, almost certain he was already too late, sprinted around the corner and slid to a stop.

The figure of a man dressed darkly was leaning over the prone form of a second man; to one side, the woman lay unconscious and unmoving.

“What are you doing?” Naruto shouted in spite of his aching ribs. “What did you do to her?”

The dark man…Naruto forced his brain away from campy superhero comparisons; was covered from head to toe in black. A mask of some sort covered its face. The man made no move or indication he’d heard Naruto; which irked him.

Naruto started for the pair, his hand reaching inside his pocket. “Hey, did you hear me? I’ve called the police, they’re on their way.” When the figure still didn’t move he pulled out his cell phone. “I mean it.”

The man in black…no, stop it…pulled something from the assailant’s clothing and stood. He glanced once at Naruto, but turned down the alley and began a slow walk into the deeper shadows.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Naruto started after the figure. The woman on the ground groaned and started to flail and panic. He started after the figure, but the woman reached for him with panicked fingers.

“Please, don’t leave me alone, please...”

Naruto cursed silently, but knelt down next to the terrified woman.

By the time Naruto saw the woman safely into an ambulance, the figure was long gone.

 

.XX.

 

Sasuke watched the blond man with the scars on his face. He watched him wait with the victim, a tall, long-legged brunette in business attire; probably working late at the office. She shouldn’t have walked home.

It took half an hour for emergency vehicles to arrive. Once statements were taken, the woman safely loaded into the ambulance and the ‘suspect’ secured in the back of the squad car; the blond waved to one of the officers and started walking down the street in the direction of his apartment.

Sasuke watched and considered.

Meeting the same man twice in as many nights was not enough to garner suspicion, simply curiosity. Sasuke followed discretely.

He kept to the rooftops, safer, easier to avoid detection; though the blond man didn’t seem to have a clue he was being followed.

He watched the blond man as he ambled into his apartment, the same building and room as before. He watched the man through the window; watched him pull off his tennis shoes, brush his teeth and flop into his bed.

Sasuke left after that, he was no voyeur; but he was definitely…curious. Curious about this blond man who lived in a disheveled studio apartment and flung himself headlong into danger for the sake of others.

Sasuke plunged through the night, his mind already pondering the symbol he’d pulled off the would be mugger/rapist. It belonged to no gang he recognized and that was troubling, but telling.

It meant there was some new blood on the streets, pushing borders outwards, trying to claim the no man’s land here in West Konoha.

Of course this was speculation, a preliminary analysis at best.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.

And yet, as plans and plots swirled in his mind, Sasuke found his thoughts leaning back to the man with the blond hair and scars on his face.

Curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto hated writing papers. He loathed it. Reading, fine, he wasn’t really fast or invested, but he could get the job done. Information, yeah, he got it, he understood it, he did it. But for some reason, translating that knowledge from his brain to the page was nigh impossible; and produced results more at home in a third grade class room than a three hundred level college course.

Some days he wondered why he’d chosen Journalism as his major. All he really wanted was the camera bit, taking pictures of the great moments as they happened. But unfortunately, the major required a large side helping of article writing which he was hopeless he knew. Thankfully he’d had sympathetic teachers up until this point and this was the final class for his English requirement. 

Even the drama class his advisor conned him into second year for expressive arts hadn't been this uncomfortable.

Naruto sank back onto the couch and groaned. His phone told him it was already one in the morning. Seven hours he’d sunk into this dumb paper. At least it wasn’t due for another month. Which also meant he had many nights of headaches to look forward to.

Naruto tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling, willing his brain to stop pulsating pain. It was time to be done, at least for tonight.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and collapsed on his bed with a huff, ready to give himself up to blissful unconsciousness.

His stomach growled exactly thirty second later.

Snack before bed then.

He muttered half-hearted curses all the way to the kitchen where he found exactly one carton of expired milk and a wrinkled tomato he didn’t remember buying. His cursing regained a little energy.

“Why is this happening to me? All I want is sleep, please, can’t I just sleep?” But he already knew the answer. He couldn't sleep on an empty stomach; not for as long as he could remember. 

He’d never be able to rest, even if he tried to go to bed now. As if to prove his point, his stomach rumbled again, loudly. 

He glared at the tomato, wishing it would transform into something more edible, but it remained stubbornly and fundamentally unaltered.

Naruto swore again and grabbed his coat. He was stupid for even considering this, but well…that was it actually. He was a moron, but he was hungry and a little sleep deprive and he was going to go to the 24 hour store two blocks down and get something to stuff in his face before he hibernated for the rest of the week. 

He’d be five minutes.

“Please.” He whispered to no one as he locked his door. “Let me be five minutes.”

 

.XX.

 

As far as the government of Konoha was concerned, Naruto Uzumaki-Umino was an utterly average 24 year old who paid his taxes, was studying towards a BA in Photo Journalism, worked full time at a Bistro called Black Bird in West Konoha. Parents died in an accident the day he was born. Adopted at the age of six by one Iruka Umino; a grade school teacher at Konoha elementary and long-term boyfriend of KPD’s head detective Kakashi Hatake. Nothing suspicious, in every way utterly normal, but something kept drawing Sasuke back to the simple tan folder, had him flipping through the same few sheets of paper and the three faded photos attached to the file for clues he knew he’d never find. 

There was no denying the circumstances of their meeting were curious. The second time they crossed paths in as many nights piqued his curiosity. 

Sasuke learned early on in his work, serendipity belonged in movies; and events which seemed like a remarkable set of coincidence usually weren’t. But the odds of Naruto, of anyone, knowing or connecting Sasuke to his night-stalking alter-ego was more remote than Naruto being connected to Konoha's gangs.

Although the term 'honey trap' was very fitting when applied to the blond man. Golden skin, rich yellow hair...

“Master Sasuke, please try and eat something. Cook is going to have a coronary if I return another cold plate.”

Sasuke ignored his impertinent servant. He paid ‘cook’ to cook him food whether he ate it or not. The man would deal with it, or Sasuke would find himself a new chef. 

He shook off his superfluous thoughts and returned his attention to the map of Konoha. He did need to focus on his real work.

The spread was dotted with red and black, all random; but the pattern grew in density and mass the nearer it drew to the Eastern side of Konoha, across the bridge into firmly established gang territory. Each dot represented a gang attack made on a citizen of Konoha from simple purse snatching to murder.

The pattern wasn’t surprising; it stood to reason more attacks would occur the closer one came to gang controlled land. But until about two months ago, the gangs were actually very happily ensconced in the East, fighting their turf wars and peddling their drugs to junkies and prostitutes. The police were content to live and let live as long as the violence stayed minimal. It wasn’t a perfect system, but it worked. Well, it had.

But for some reason the gangs were spreading out, pushing across the bridge to the West, muggings, shootings, O.D.’s, rapes, solicitation. The list was rather large and growing every day.

Konoha PD wasn’t seeing the pattern, or if they did, they weren’t doing anything about it; Sasuke didn’t know which was more dangerous.

From the door, Karin sighed heavily. Sasuke didn’t bother to look. 

“That will be all.”

“Yes, Sasuke.”

The carved oak slid shut with a solid ‘thud’ and Sasuke was alone in his office. He allowed himself to pass a hand over his face, sliding through black bangs. He was tired, but he still had a great deal of work to do. The gangs were growing, violently pushing their borders outward at an incredible rate. Soon it might be too late for even the whole of KPD’s strength to curtail the situation.

Sasuke took the plate of cold food from the corner of his desk and took a bite.

His eyes casted to the kerchief laying on a corner of his desk, holding down a corner of the map. It was unlike other gang markers in that it was a strip of cloth, not folded and bore a rectangular metal plate in its center which in turn bore an odd series symbols. These had been purposefully scratched out.

Sasuke had encountered something like it only once in his lifetime, but the symbols on that other cloth band had been altogether different.

Perhaps a copy-cat?

But gangs didn’t operate that way, their symbols were unique, with meaning and forethought, not often deep thought, but there it was.

So, not a copy-cat, the original…

He just wished he knew what that meant.

 

.XX.

 

“You are never allowed to tell Iruka you did this.” Naruto said to himself as he hurried to the convenience store. “He’s never going to find out; you will never tell him you were dumb enough to go out in the middle of the night for a microwave burrito because you were too dumb to keep food in your house.”

The corner store was only a couple of blocks away from his apartment and Naruto hurried. But for once, it seemed luck was on his side. He got his food, paid and left, waving off the clerks call to be careful. Like he needed to be told; right now he was two for four in the ‘going out at night and finding trouble’ department. Hopefully he’d keep his good luck on the way back home.

That was when the man with the gun stepped out of the shadows.

He cocked his head to one side and nodded, leveling the gun at Naruto’s chest. “Hey buddy, what’s in the bag?”

“Just some stuff.” Naruto wanted to kick himself the second the words were out of his mouth. The gun cocked, it sounded obscenely loud in the still night air.

“Oh, really, no shit. Well, why don’t you just hand over your stuff. Hey, and you can ‘stuff’ your wallet in the bag too.” The gangster smiled at his own wit, but the gun wasn't smiling and it was still pointed at Naruto’s sternum. 

Naruto reflected that in this particular situation, a normal person would be inclined to do whatever the nice man with the gun wanted, but he was tired, he was hungry, he had a headache and he was…well, he was not normal.

“Listen, man, it’s just a burrito and a coke, please, I’m just really hungry, I’ve been working on this essay for English and it’s really kicking my butt, and I’m tired and all I want to do is go home and sleep. So if we’re cool, I’m just going to go. You have a good night.”

He actually made it half a dozen steps past the man before he was yanked backwards by the collar of his jacket and punched in the face. He dropped the bag and stumbled, his cheek throbbing. The gunman was spitting nails and came at him again, bringing a knee up at his groin. Naruto managed to deflect the blow to his thigh, which still hurt, but wasn’t debilitating.

The elbow which landed heavily on the back of his head, however, that was a tad debilitating. 

He felt pain explode behind his eyes and then he tasted asphalt for the second time in four days. Fingers fisted in his hair and Naruto’s head was pulled painfully around until he was eye to eye with a livid gunman.

“You think you’re some kind of comedian? You think you’re funny? Well, dipshit, I’m gonna…”

Thankfully, Naruto never found out what the man would’ve done. One second he was spiting threats and saliva in his face, the next, he was crumpled to the ground next to his gun.

Naruto pushed himself up. His vision was a little bleary from the whack on the back of the head. But he could make out a pair of black boots, long legs and leather pants; black leather jacket, lean torso broad shoulders, black hood, dark mask. The dark man. Naruto started to smile, but groaned and put a hand to over his mouth.

Shit his face hurt.

“Can’t you keep yourself out of danger two nights in a row?”

Man’s voice; not that he couldn’t tell from the shoulders, but it was nice to know for sure. Naruto flopped himself onto his ass, sticking his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his arms. He was feeling a little light headed from the adrenaline, or maybe it was all the leather. He couldn’t really be sure.

“Hey, fuck you. I had the situation under control.” He started feeling around for the plastic bag. His coke was going to be all foam now.

“Clearly.” The man didn’t laugh, but his voice was smug. If voices could be smug. Could they? Shit, his brain hurt too. 

Naruto found the bag and started to stand. Blood rushed to his head and he stumbled forward. Hands gripped his shoulders to steady him.

“Breathe; put your head between your knees.”

“Fuck...I know.” Naruto swatted weakly at the gloved hand. Black leather, how original. The dark man, his brain cooed again. Okay, so, he’d probably taken one punch too many to the face. He’d always had a thing for leather, and this guy did know how to fill out a pair of pants…Naruto shook his head. Not really relevant at the moment. “I’m fine, why don’t you go save a kitten or something?”

“A kitten.”

“You know, from a tree, that’s what superheroes do, right, save babies from burning buildings and kittens from trees for little old ladies, come on, you’ve got to try and keep up man.”

“Superheroes.” It was said somewhat dourly and if Naruto weren’t so tired, he might’ve laughed. He frowned.

“Is there a damn echo in here? Yeah, you’re dressed for it, all mask and leather and cloak and dagger and rescuing damsels in distress; that’s what you guys do: Superheroes.”

The man seemed to consider this for a moment before he replied. “You do realize that particular scenario has you playing the part of the distressed damsel.”

“You wish, dumbass.” Naruto straightened and started walking to his apartment steps. Damn he was tired. His stomach made another impassioned plea for focus. “I ain’t nobody’s distressed anything.” If a mask could look incredulous, then this one did.

Rather than punch this idiot superhero in the face; after all, he had been kind enough to keep Naruto from keeling over onto his ass again; Naruto sighed and pushed the man’s hand off his shoulder and started walking to his apartment. He tossed a waved over his shoulder. “Look, I’m outta here. I’m going to eat my burrito and sleep for a week. Is that okay with you, Mr. Superhero?”

The masked man didn’t reply and when Naruto glanced over his shoulder, the street was empty. The gang banger too had vanished.

“Well…goodnight.” Naruto shouted to the air and trudged into his apartment. “Stupid superheroes.”

Stupid sexy superheroes. His brain amended.

 

.:xXXx:.

 

He didn’t actually get the chance to sleep for a week. He didn’t even get to sleep six hours before his phone’s plucky chime jostled him from oblivion.

Groggily, he reached for the phone. “What,” He growled. “…could you possibly want?”

“Well, excuse me.” Ino huffed from the other side of the phone line. “I was going to invite you to something, but I guess you can’t make it because you’ve got to go to your class on how to behave like a decent human being.” The words ‘decent human being’ were shouted so loud Naruto held it away from his ear.

“Shit Ino, bust the other one too. What’s going on? Do you need me to come in today? Did someone else quit?”

“You really haven’t been sleeping well, have you?” Ino said. “Anyway, no, no one else quit, but it’s funny you mention that, because my invitation does have to do with a certain someone who left the bistro a few days ago.”

Naruto sat up. “What about Neji?”

Ino was quiet on the other end.

“Ino.”

“Before I spill the beans, I think you owe me an apology.”

“The Hell…”

“Fine.” Ino said, her tone prim. “Then I guess you won’t be interested to know Shikamaru figured out he's working at that new club, Sound, and the late shift gang is planning to visit him tonight.”

“Isn’t he working some wait gig? What’s so great about trolling him at work?”

Ino laughed. “Oh, it’s way better than that.”

Naruto was now fully awake. “What do you mean?”

Ino laughed again, but otherwise remained silent. He could almost picture her pressing her lips together and raising both eyebrows; waiting for him to apologize.

“Ino.” He wasn’t sure whether he was amused or annoyed. It was tough to tell when dealing with her.

“Just two little words Naruto. My poor delicate sensibilities were horribly ruffled by your boorishness. Now, do you have something to say to me before I spill the beans?”

Naruto grinned. “I’m buying. Now what about Neji?”

 

.:xXXx:.

 

“Another one?” Kakashi stared through the interrogation room’s mirrored window at the tattooed man sitting at the table. “Was there a note this time?”

Asuma nodded. “We got it over to forensics, but considering there wasn’t anything on the other two…”

“Maybe he got sloppy.” Kakashi said. “We need to make sure.”

“There was something else, something which wasn’t on the previous suspects.”

“What?”

“Some kind of badge or a bangle.” Asuma lifted a plastic bag from a nearby table and tossed it Kakashi. A long piece of cloth fixed with a thin metal rectangle.

“Gang symbol?”

“It’s like none I’ve ever seen.” Asuma shrugged. “Of course that doesn’t mean it’s not.”

“Have we looked into this etching? Do we know why it’s been scratched out?”

“We’ve got pictures running against our database. It may take some time, but if anyone connected to our system has this in their files, we’ll know about it.”

“In the meantime, we’ll have to follow the leads we have as best we can.” 

“Yeah, I know. Hey, Forensics said they might have something in an hour. In the meantime.” Asuma jerked his head to indicate the man through the window. “What do you think we should do with him?”

“Process him.” Kakashi shrugged and began walking away. “If we have admissible evidence, book him.”

“We’ve got plenty of that.” Asuma replied. “Whoever gift wrapped him didn’t forget the party favors. We’ve got him for attempted murder, mugging, assault with a deadly weapon…did a good job.”

“Yeah. He’s a regular good Samaritan.” Kakashi muttered.

“Kakashi?”

“Have a good night, Asuma.”

“Hey, don’t gimme that.” Asuma waved over a couple of beat cops. After their guest was gone he turned back to Kakashi. “I know this vigilante shit has everyone in the department seeing red. But you can’t let it get to you; we’ve got to keep doing our job.”

Kakashi sighed. “Apparently that isn’t enough anymore. If we were doing our jobs, this man might not feel like he had to do it for us.”

Asuma opened his mouth to reply.

“Kakashi.” Both detectives turned. Danzo, stood in the doorway to his office, arms crossed across his chest. He jerked his head back and spun on his heel. “A word.”

“Looks like your night just got fun.” Asuma had the grace to sound apologetic. But Kakashi shook his head.

“That’s why they pay me the bug bucks.”

“Good luck.”

“Yeah.” Kakashi sighed again and followed Danzo into his offices. He knew exactly why the commissioner wanted to talk to him. Asuma hadn’t been kidding about the whole department being on edge. Much of the pressure stemmed from Danzo. Every day the vigilante remained at large was another black eye for the Konoha Police Department. It was a little ironic.

He barely had time to take a seat across from the unnecessarily large desk before Danzo started yelling.

“Why hasn’t he been caught yet?” The man was livid. He was up and pacing, brows furrowed, every once and a while he would pause long enough to shoot Kakashi accusatory glares before going back to tracking across his office.

“We’re doing all we can with the resources we have, sir.”

“Well obviously it isn’t enough.” Danzo spat. “Pull officers from patrols if you have to. I want this man caught.”

“From patrols.” Kakashi’s voice faltered ever so slightly on the words. “Sir, we can’t decrease or street presence, especially not with this upward trend in organized crime.”

“Do you think I’m stupid? Of course I know it’s not optimal, but we have more important issues to deal with than a few purse snatchers. This vigilante is a slap in the face directed at the department itself. He is our number one priority.”

“No one would ever accuse you of being stupid sir.” Kakashi fought a flush of humiliation. “But I’m sure you’re aware of the rise in gang activities, we can’t neglect our citizen’s protection for the overzealous protection of one miss-guided civilian. I certainly want him caught and corrected.” He added. “Not at the cost of life, security and property.”

He thought Danzo’s head was going to explode. The man grit his teeth and hissed. “I’m sorry.” Danzo planted both hands on his rather impressive desk and leaned towards Kakashi. “It sounded like you said I can’t do whatever I want with this police force. Maybe you’re confused, under the illusion you’re the commissioner here? That I don’t have the authority to do whatever I want with whomever I want whenever I want, including your own position here in the department.” His voice had soared upward in volume throughout the speech until he was shouting, his face purple with rage.

“No sir.”

“Then perhaps could you explain why it is you’re attempting to dictate policy to me?”

Kakashi straightened. This was it; the moment he’d been anticipating and dreading for years. He was going to open his mouth, tell this man the truth and get himself fired. At least he would be able to go home and look Iruka in the eye. And then maybe get shit-faced while he tried to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of his life.

Maybe he’d join the vigilante.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Commissioner, but you’ve got a phone call on line three.” Danzo’s secretary droned from the speaker phone.

Danzo flicked off the device and straightened. “You can go, detective.”

“Sir-” Kakashi’s sentence trailed off as Danzo sat and picked up the phone. He looked up, annoyed.

“Get out.”

This time Kakashi did stand. “Sir.” He said to no one in particular; Danzo certainly wasn’t listening, embroiled in an official sounding conversation. And left.

He packed his bag on autopilot. His head was spinning. He felt like the proverbial carpet had been yanked out from under him. He’d been so close to losing it, to tell Danzo just what he thought about his particular brand of justice. If it hadn’t been for that phone call…

For a brief minute his hand ghosted to his badge, the shield, protection for Konoha. He pulled it off his belt, set it on his desk and stared at it. It looked sad and alone, sitting in the middle of his desk, looking forlornly back at him; old and scratched from one too many years of service.

Maybe…

“Kakashi.” Asuma spoke from beside him. “I’m glad I caught you before you went home.” The man slapped him on the shoulder. “Come have a drink with me.”

“I can’t. I promised Iruka I’d be home on time tonight. I’m going to be cutting it close as it is.”

“The ol’ ball and chain, I get it.” Asuma nodded sagely. “Maybe another time.”

“Maybe.” He started to walk away.

“Kakashi.”

“Hm?”

“You forgot something.” Asuma held Kakashi’s badge out to him, his face serious. 

“Thanks.” Kakashi mumbled and took the proffered badge, tucking it back onto his belt, into the notch worn into the leather.

Asuma’s voice was quiet. “We all heard Danzo.” 

Kakashi gave him an eyebrow. Asuma chuckled self-depreciatingly.

“Okay, yes, I think the whole city block heard him, but what I’m trying to say is: we can make it work, I promise we will; just don’t do anything stupid.”

Kakashi offered up a tight-lipped smile. “I was only going to murder him a little. I promise I would’ve put him back exactly where I found him.”

“Yeah, well, you just shot my plausible deniability to Hell, so you’d better make it look like an accident.”

Kakashi’s smile evened out a little. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

XX

 

“I’ve set out a selection of shirts and your good jeans, Master Sasuke. Please be so good as to make your decision in a timely fashion.”

“I’m not going to Sound tonight, Karin. I have too much work to do.”

Karin’s expression and tone were politely mutinous. 

“They expect an appearance every once in a while or people are going to start wondering if you’ve been kidnapped.” Karin’s arms were crossed over her chest and she had that expression on her face; the one she got rarely, only when they both knew she was right. She was the only person alive who had the balls to talk to him so frankly. That was one of the reasons he kept her around; besides her general usefulness.

“Have a good time, sir.” She turned on her heel smartly and left his office.

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if it weren’t beneath him.

It seemed he was going out tonight. 

He hated these public spectacles, but they were a necessary part of the illusion, the persona he carefully crafted. He made his rounds, played the club, his club more specifically, rubbed elbows, mingled with the VIPs, made sure everyone knew just how arrogant and self-centered he was. Just in case the authorities came knocking. No one would suspect the spoiled rich brat was quietly breaking the law every night, clad in leather and Kevlar.

His eyes roamed his maps one last time, their marks and symbols. What he really wanted to do tonight was start his search for the source of these new gangsters, ferret out what rumors there were. But Karin had a point, however small; it had been some time since he made a public spectacle. 

He closed the office door behind him. It was distasteful, albeit, necessary evil.

He ignored the clothing laid out on his bed. He would donate the entirety of his wardrobe to charity before he let Karin dress him. He was no one’s Ken doll.

Sasuke flicked through his closet, matching items on autopilot while his mind continued to puzzle through the steps he’d execute once this social necessity was done. He would need to start with some inside sources, a lieutenant; though even a toady would know if a new gang was trying to encroach on his gang’s turf.

Nimble fingers flashed over buttons, leaving two undone at his throat.

Once he located their base of operations he could focus on their power structure, sever the head from the body before they had a chance to really establish themselves. And if that method proved effective, he could apply it to the other gangs in Konoha.

Sasuke checked himself over, straightened a cuff and grabbed his wallet.

The car he picked was a recent acquisition, something flashy and needlessly expensive Karin must’ve bought to keep up appearances. It was her job to care about things like that.

He settled into his façade on the way to the club. It wasn’t hard. He sped all the way there, ran two red lights and purred to a stop in front of the club, music blaring too loudly out of his speakers.

Everyone looked, that was the point. They stared like lemmings. And then someone said his name and the sound of it began to echo and swell across the crowd.

Sasuke Uchiha.

They spoke it with awe, but carelessly, as though they all knew him. Fools.

He tossed the keys to a pimply teen who was shaking so hard he nearly dropped them. Sasuke considered ordering the other valet to park his car, but decided he didn’t really care what happened to the vehicle. If the boy did do something stupid to it, he could probably buy another one or have Karin pick him up in another of the seven left at home.

But that was if and right now he had other business to attend.

He walked to the bouncer who nodded to him and held the door. A group of girls close to him squealed and tried to grab his arm. She was pushed effectively back into place by another of the burly men wearing the club’s black uniform shirt.

“Enjoy your evening, Mr. Uchiha.” The man said.

“Of course.” Sasuke replied and walked into the club.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is insane.” Naruto yelled over the pulsing base. “Why do people like going to places like this, you can’t even hear the people you're with.”

“What?” Ino shouted in his ear. Naruto winced and resigned himself to deafness. Between the music here and Ino he’d be rocking hearing aid by the time he turned thirty.

“I said.” He shouted back at her. “Do you see Sakura anywhere?”

“She said she’d meet us here. She was going to pick up Lee on her way.”

As if on cue Naruto spotted a head of soft pink hair. A moment later the rest of Sakura appeared, Rock Lee in tow. The pair jostled their way through the mass of bodies toward Ino and Naruto. The girls immediately hugged while the boys looked at each other before trading manly head nods and fist bumps.

“I never thought we’d get in here.” Sakura said. “The line is so long.”

“Well you’re here.” Ino replied. “That’s the important part. Now, who says we hit the bar?”

“Is that where Neji is?” Naruto asked. “Is he bartending?” It seemed strange because Neji hadn’t really done much bartending when he worked at the bistro. He could mix a cocktail as well as anyone working wait staff, but he preferred working the floor.

Naruto arched an eyebrow in his friends’ direction. Ino hadn’t told anyone much of anything besides Neji’s job was at this new club called ‘Sound’. She hadn’t even told him how she’d come across this information.

“You’re being suspiciously tight-lipped about this whole thing, Ino, what’s going on?”

Ino was practically bouncing. “I can’t tell you, it’ll spoil the surprise.” She grabbed Sakura and started pulling her through the jungle of limbs. “Come on, he’s this way, hurry up.”

Naruto watched his two friends vanish in the general direction of the bar and leaned toward Lee. “Lee, are you as worried as I am?”

“I couldn’t say, my friend.”

“We could stay here.”

“I’d rather not incur either Ino’s nor my delicate Sakura’s wrath.”

Naruto snorted at ‘delicate’, but Lee did have a point about wrath. Less of that particular adjective in his life would always be better.

He heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Come on then, let’s get this over with.”

They made their way through the crowd in the general direction of the bar. Naruto was worried for a minute he and Lee would never find the girls in the raging mass of bodies. The whole place was dim but for the patterned lights twirling across walls, washing over the tangled mass of limbs in the center of the open space which constituted the dance floor.

Naruto hadn’t really looked at the place before, distracted by Ino’s tittering and his search for Sakura and Lee. Now he took his time, soaking in the sensation. 

He’d been to clubs; it wasn’t really his scene, but the gang dragged him along every once and a while. He knew instantly why this place was so popular. He could feel it swirling around the milling crowd; the very air was pulsing with it. It wasn’t something he could sum up in a single word or phrase. It wasn’t the polish, the glass and steel, the chrome or the granite. It was more than the smell of expensive alcohol, sweat and sex hanging in the close air. They were only the icing on the cake; an addictive perfume which served as the catalyst for that nameless magnetism which drew people here.

Naruto bumped into a girl. She paused her dancing long enough to shoot him an annoyed glare before disappearing deeper into the writhing swirl of motion. 

His eyes followed her path until it met a glass cylinder in the very center of the dance floor. They followed the tube until it was interrupted by a huge glass barrier which appeared to be the floor for a second level. 

It hung over a good portion of the main floor and was held in place by metal safety bars and enough chains to make a bondage club jealous. He couldn’t make out much from where he stood, but he thought he saw some couches, another dance floor and people milling around.

“Naruto.” Lee pulled him by the elbow and he realized he’d stopped walking. He shrugged and thumbed up at the ceiling. Lee didn’t even glance up, but nodded.

“The VIP section.” He shouted in explanation and dragged Naruto to the bar where Sakura and Ino were already impatiently waiting.

“Obviously.” Naruto glanced back up, wondering if the view from up there was any good, or if it was like VIP rooms in other clubs: All style, no substance. He couldn’t imagine it was, considering in ambiance in the club proper, but he’d been wrong before.

“There you both are.” Sakura took a sip from her ridiculously curved glass. “We were going to send someone in after you.”

“Naruto was distracted momentarily by the décor.” Lee helpfully replied.

The noise was significantly less at the bar so they could talk in more or less normal tones.

“The VIP section is pretty crazy isn’t it?” The bartender, a man roughly their age, offered them a toothy grin. “Between you and me, I think the club’s owner has a god complex, I mean, the special people are all up in their glass bubble or whatever, looking down on us commoners.” He shook his head. “Names Suigetsu, what can I get for you gentlemen?”

“I am the designated driver tonight so I shall have the Shirley Temple.” Lee announced and looked at Naruto who was staring over the bar in shock. “Naruto…?”

“Holy…shit…”

“Oh, the bar show, yeah it takes some people by surprise. You get used to…”

“Neji?” The blond gasped at Ino who was currently giggling into her Manhattan. “You said he was waiting tables.”

It was safe to say Neji was not a member of the wait staff. What he was doing at the moment constituted the most lurid display of clothed self-service Naruto had ever seen in his life. 

The man was closed inside a small room behind the bar, three sides white-washed, a brilliantly white couch sat ignored in the middle of the room while its lone occupant displayed just how sensually flexible he was. 

Suddenly, Naruto realized two things at once. First, he was staring at his former coworker and he had no idea for how long. Second, his mouth was very dry. 

He cleared his throat and tried to swallow. His words came out hoarse anyway.

“I…thought he was waiting tables.”

“You said that.” Ino was full-out laughing now. Sakura was sharing a grin with Lee. Thankfully, bartender shark teeth was busy with another customer.

“You knew.” Naruto accused Lee who at was at least decent enough to look guilty.

“Yes, but my darling Sakura made me swear I wouldn’t spoil the surprise.”

“So Naruto…are you surprised?” Ino attempted to ask straight-faced before dissolving into another bout of giggles.

“You guys are the worst friends ever.” Naruto growled but sat himself on a stool beside them. “Give me a beer.”

“That’s the spirit.” Ino raised her glass in a toast. “To the floor show.”

“To watching ex-coworkers getting nasty in public.” Sakura raised her glass.

Lee didn’t have his drink yet, but he put his arm in the air anyway. “To an evening with friends.” He glanced pointedly at Neji. “Even if they don’t know it.”

Sakura snorted.

The bartender slid Naruto his beer. The blond took the chilled mug. His eyes went from the frosty rim, to Neji, to each one of his friend’s expectant faces and back to the rim, studying the foam slowly disappear.

“Ah, fuck it.” He offered up his own glass, but sat with his back to the bar and the glass with Neji inside. He toasted the undulated crowd and took a long pull from his frosty mug. “To a night I’m never going to forget as long as I live.”

Ino dissolved once again into giggling.

 

XX

 

Sasuke slid easily through the club. He was the sort of person who never had to dodge or weave his way through a crowd; it was instinctive, the people moved around him, a syncopation of rhythm and motion. He could feel the pulse of them; he always could, and tuned himself to their beat, drawing a tsunami of attention to himself without causing as much as a ripple of disturbance.

It was his way.

Men and women eyed him as he stepped into the elevator; some with envy, others with invitation. He was used to these looks; he lived a life having and being what everyone else wanted, from an early age he’d been taught to ignore the envious stares of the petty and the simple.

It was one of these same such plebeians he would select, elevate them to glory for tonight and then cast them off like an ill fitted suit. It was a ritual he’d performed many times; its lines were worn and fluid, an ancient and deeply etched channel.

He loathed it, loathed them, the ones he chose; their sycophancies and shallow flattery, their grasping fingers and sweat in the dark, gasps punctuated by promises, lies whispered in the moments before clothes are gathered and names forgotten. But they were inevitably constant; chosen for a reason.

The elevator doors opened with a swish of cool air and Sasuke stepped into the mellow atmosphere of the dimply lit upper floor.

“Welcome back Mr. Uchiha.”

The bartender was an older gentleman, with an easy air about him which Sasuke preferred.

“The usual?”

Sasuke inclined his head. “Please.”

The gin was old and mellow, burning a smoky trail down his throat to settle, a sweet fire in his belly. The rock clicked against the crystal tumbler as he slowly swirled the amber liquid.

Sasuke made his way to the rail overlooking the dance floor. Just below, three hundred people danced to music so synthesized the words were no longer distinguishable. Six hundred people; he just had to pick one. 

Sasuke never made promises. It was his one rule in all the anonymous fumblings and trysts. He never pretended the moment would endure beyond the night. The men and women he chose didn’t really care. They always took what he offered. It was a story to tell their friends: they’d had a drink…they danced…kissed…fucked…with Sasuke Uchiha.

It was part of his mystic, what kept him apart from the masses looking to hook up.

His eyes trailed over the undulating bodies. He saw nothing noteworthy, large breasts, trim waists, wide shoulders; tight dresses and jeans swimming in a sea of muted blonds and brunettes.

He sighed through his nose. He would have to choose one. The cameras with their hungry lenses had seen him come inside. They knew his ritual almost as well as he did. They would expect him to find someone, come out with someone; go home with someone.

Black eyes roved outward, beyond the dancing and to the bar. 

The massive spread of lit glass was barely visible for the bodies crowding around it. Most were hovering around to order drinks and watch the behind-bar entertainment. The bartenders were good about clearing out the ones who were only here for the show or pressuring them to buy a drink to keep watching. 

He was particularly proud of that brainstorm of his. The glass boxes and clothes meant he could bill them as dancers without having to worry about being served for public indecency. In the meantime, the show definitely drew in patrons, men and women, while adding an innocent sexuality to the edgy atmosphere which he knew drew in customers.

Sasuke caught a flash of yellow, moved past it and then skirted back around without even realizing he’d assumed the blond hair belonged to a particularly troublesome individual.

And there he was: Naruto Uzumaki, sitting at the bar with a handful of others, pretending not to watch the dancer in front of him.

Sasuke glanced to the glass. Neji was doing his usual impeccable job, looking wraithlike wrapped in white. 

Sasuke turned his attention back to the little group and Naruto specifically. The blond was bright red and jabbing a finger at a blond girl sitting next to him. He gestured at Neji and shook his head. It was impossible to figure out what they were saying to each other, but judging from body language, Naruto was uncomfortable.

The question was: why? Surely if he didn’t want to watch Neji, he would leave the bar.

Other questions began to pick and nibble at him. Why was Naruto here? He couldn’t possibly be following Sasuke; there was no reason to believe he was. The blond man had no idea his twice savior was Sasuke. 

Sasuke mentally reprimanded himself. Of course it was perfectly reasonable the blond should be here with his friends. Naruto was of an age where attending a club on a Friday night wasn’t out of the question, but this was the third night out of four Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had crossed paths. If it wasn’t design, which seemed unlikely given what Sasuke knew about Naruto. Which only left chance. 

Sasuke took another slow taste of his drink, savoring the nuance of both the drink and the blond man’s rather well sculpted back. His eyes slowly trailed over Naruto’s lithe body, over well-muscled limbs hidden under baggy, unattractive clothing; details he’d registered over his interactions with the blond, but only now chose to entertain. 

The man was beautiful, but it was an understated beauty, as though he wasn’t aware of his own attractiveness, which was a sort of seduction in of itself.

He was self-aware enough to understand what he felt for the blond was the beginning of a partiality fuelled by a minute curiosity. But Sasuke also understood himself well enough to believe having the man once would be more than enough to flush this unanticipated attraction from his mind. 

It wouldn’t be a hardship then, and Naruto certainly would hardly be the first man he’d ever chosen.

It was settled.

Sasuke turned to the elevator.

Naruto Uzumaki was the one.

 

.:xXXx:.

 

Kakashi stared at his computer screen. The snapshot of their gang bandana and its crossed out symbol sat on one side while on the other, images flashed past, comparing and discarding at an incredible rate. And yet it wasn’t fast enough; 24 hours without a match. Danzo was breathing down their necks for progress and it looked like Kakashi would have to deliver up a big fat zero tonight too.

They’d already cycled through their own database. Now they were pulling in images from the law enforcement files in Sunagakure. Kakashi had a bad feeling. Crossing state lines was almost certain to start jurisdiction squabbles; and the police in Sand weren’t known for being friendly.

“How’s it going?” Asuma called from his own desk across the hall.

Kakashi shrugged. “I’m going to talk to our friend down in detention.”

Asuma watched him all the way down to the interrogation rooms. Kakashi sometimes wished his friend weren’t such a good cop.

“Hey.” Kakashi pointed to a uniform and snapped his fingers. “Get me the gang banger from lockup; interrogation 2.”

The woman, he thought her name was Anko, nodded and headed down to the cells.

Kakashi settled himself in the observation room, watching the empty space out beyond the mirrored glass until Anko brought in the gangster, a one Sisko Fritz, and unceremoniously pushed him into a seat. For several minutes he watched still, cataloging the man as he settled in the chair, shifted, settled and shifted again.

Uncomfortable. Tense. Kakashi grabbed up his folder, tapping it against the doorframe as he stepped from the observatory and into interrogation.

He slapped the folder down on the desk; not too hard, but he saw Sisko flinch.

“So you’ve had a day to cool your head, think about what the next 25 years are going to feel like behind bars.”

“S-screw you.” Sisko folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. The move might’ve been convincing if not for the slight tremor in his voice.

Kakashi decided to play a little good cop, work on a rapport. He chuckled. “Don’t be like that Fritz. I’m here to talk to you, help you. You talk back, maybe we get those 20 years reduced; maybe you get to stay at minimum security instead of county. Better food. Better showers.”

Sisko scowled. “I’m not squealing on my family, po; so you can take your showers and shove ‘em.”

“I’m not trying to get you to nark.” Kakashi put up a hand. “I just want to know about some of your costume jewelry.”

“Yeah?” The man’s eyebrow arched. “Which one?”

Kakashi flipped open the folder and spun it to face Sisko. “This one.”

“That?” Sisko peered at the picture of the bandana and its fixed metal plate. He settled back and shrugged. “I picked it up.”

“Where?”

“On the streets. I was…” Sisko grinned. “…taking a walk, ya’ know. And this guy dropped it. I thought it was cool, picked it up.”

“What did this man look like?”

Sisko spread his hands wide. “I’m not sure. It was dark and I don’t see so good.”

“Really?” Kakashi nodded. “And what might help…improve your eyesight?”

“Some of those things you were talking about…better food, staying out of county…that sounded pretty good.”

Kakashi stood. “If you sit down with a sketch artist and your lead pans out; I’ll tell the DA just how helpful you were.”

He took the steps to his desk two at a time. “Asuma, where’s Sai? We need him down at interrogation.”

Asuma jerked his head further down the hall. “You got something?”

Kakashi smiled. “We’ll see.”

 

.X.

 

“Can we go?” Naruto stared deliberately at Ino’s drink and not at Neji as he continued to writhe sinuously against the four walls. Naruto wasn’t even sure Neji could see them; he was pretty sure the brunette wouldn’t be putting on quite as much of a show as he was.

Pretty sure… 

That or Neji was the most poker-faced dancer Naruto had ever seen. Not that he’d seen many…or any…

Anyway.

“But don’t you want to get your money’s worth?” Ino wasn’t even pretending not to look. She was sipping her drink and ogling her former co-worker with obvious appreciation.

“Yeah,” Sakura said from Naruto’s other side, a little dreamily; as though her boyfriend weren’t sitting in the seat next to her, chatting with the sharp toothed bartender. “It’s not like we’re going to have an opportunity like this again. We should enjoy it.”

“You guys have fun ‘getting your money’s worth’,” Naruto wiggled his fingers, making air quotes. “And have fun with Neji when he finds you after his shift’s done. I think I’ve had enough, thanks.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Ino rolled her eyes, and sipping her martini, earning a scoff from Naruto. “It’s his job to be eye candy, so enjoy it.”

“I think you may have some misconceptions about what and who I enjoy looking at in my spare time.” 

Naruto grabbed his drink off the bartop. Actually, the truth was, he didn’t care one way or another about gender or labels or any of that bullshit, but if Ino wanted a girly night out, she should’ve invited Sakura and left him and Lee out of it. Neji just wasn’t someone he wanted to eyefuck…ever.

Besides, he was tired, had a paper he wasn’t writing and a little frustrated with the smug blonde sitting at the bar.

Or maybe the alcohol was going to his head.

One of those two.

“The joke’s over, you got me, had your fun, so if this is all you girls plan to do tonight, I’m going home.” He tossed off his drink, savoring the dark fullness of it all the way down to the pit of his stomach.

“Naruto, don’t be…” Ino turned and trailed off. 

Both Lee and Sakura looked in the same direction and Sakura’s face turned a shade darker than her hair. “…Hi…”

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and swallowed hard. Standing not three feet from him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen and that same gorgeous man was staring straight at Naruto.

Naruto turned. “Can I…” His voice caught. He cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

Instead of replying, tall, dark and handsome stepped right into his space. 

The man’s cologne wafted over Naruto like a cloud, if clouds smelled like musk, earth and sex. He leaned in until Naruto could feel the warmth of his breath puff warmly against the shell of his ear.

His own breath started to shorten unconsciously and tingling warmth crept over his skin, originating from his ear. Shit, this guy hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Yet? 

Apparently his brain had already skipped past handshakes to the part where they were trading hand jobs in the back room, or…wherever; not that he minded…exactly…really…he minded…wait…what was the question again? 

Thankfully, his pride started hammering out a ‘Hell yes he minded his brain skipping around’. How dare this…gorgeous…guy waltz up to him and start acting all power top. Naruto wasn’t some twink who could be pulled around by his dick. He was a man, damn it, a manly man and he’d be damned if he was going to let this…hot…mother fucker do whatever the hell he wanted.

Naruto started to step away when he felt himself catch and realized the…sexy…bastard had hooked a finger around one of his belt loops, keeping him close. 

Slowly, the man pulled him in, easily erasing the distance Naruto had gained with his attempted retreat.

Naruto’s cheeks heated.

“Dance with me.” It wasn’t a request. It was a command. And that same, rather opinionated part of Naruto reared its head and was about to shove him away and tell him to go fuck himself, but the man leaned in, just close enough for the warmth of his breath to heat Naruto’s lips. “Please…”

So instead he whispered. “Yes.” 

The man smiled; a soft, sly little smile. Damn if he didn’t fucking glow.

And then Naruto was being led, pulled through the crowd, the throng of pulsating bodies to the center by that single belt loop. 

The man stopped somewhere in the middle of a particularly dense pocket and turned to face Naruto, stepping into his space again, but this time there was no subtly. The man was several inches taller and he used the extra height to his advantage, pressing over and into Naruto with such a naked hunger Naruto couldn’t help being swept up by the heat and the music and the rhythm and this man who wanted to dance with him.

He abandoned that voice in the back of his head, allowed the heavy beat to fill his brain. He flung his arms high and wide, twisting and undulating to the music washing over him. 

Where he and his dance partner touched was instantly covered in sweat. It didn’t take long until the rest of his skin was slick with it, but Naruto didn’t care. He wasn’t afraid of a little perspiration and his ‘friend’ didn’t seem to mind either.

They were practically nose to nose, swaying together to the pulsing beat as if they were one organism. It struck Naruto that he didn’t know this man’s name. 

He registered the exact same instant that this man had the blackest eyes he’d ever seen.

The song changed, a seamless transition from one bass heavy pop hit to another. Naruto wouldn’t have noticed, but the rhythm changed, sped up and pushed the crowd around them to the edge of desperate.

And he was in the middle of it.

Naruto felt intoxicated, heady with this man drawing him closer.

The man’s hands were on his hips and Naruto was being turned. He started to ask what the guy thought he was doing and the man settled in close, practically gluing himself to Naruto’s back. One arm slid up from his hip, fingers splayed, hand large and warm on his chest, the other moved lower; settled on the place where his shirt had ridden up, were the skin of his belly was hot and a little slick. The hand pressed Naruto back, into the other man’s body so he could feel every intoxicating shift and sway.

Naruto grabbed the man’s hand where it sat low on his belly. He was pretty sure it was to make sure the guy didn’t go any further South, but he really wasn’t thinking very clearly at the moment. He blamed…well…there were a lot of options.

“Don’t worry.” The man’s voice was low, not yelled, but purred directly into Naruto’s ear. It was velvet and heat and wove its way through Naruto like fifty year old bourbon. He groaned and tilted his head back until it was pillowed by the man’s shoulder. The man’s inky black bangs slid silkily against his cheek.

“Who’s worried?” Naruto’s unoccupied hand came up to curve around the man’s neck, curling around the soft hairs in the back. His words were a little breathless. He blamed the dancing.

The man chuckled. Naruto could feel his chest rumble where it pressed against his back. He should be a little offended, but decided he didn’t care when the man began grinding rather aggressively against his ass.

“Shit.” He gasped and moved his hips back against his dance partner. “Ah, fuck.”

He knew he had to look like ten kinds of slut right now, and distantly he hoped his friends couldn’t see him. But right then, he didn’t care. What he wanted; was to find a dark corner and eat this man alive. Or get eaten, he wasn’t picky.

He tilted his head until he could feel the man’s ear under his lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!  
> I got so excited for this chapter, I almost couldn't wait for Friday. But here it is, faithful readers, I hope you've enjoyed half as much as I liked writing it.  
> Please leave a comment; they are fuel for my soul.  
> That's all for now.  
> See you next time.
> 
> S.


	5. Chapter 5

The man didn’t say anything, just laced his fingers through Naruto’s and led him through the crowd, towards the entrance. They didn’t pause until the cold night bit into Naruto’s heated skin where he was left to stand while the man with the impossibly dark eyes went to talk to a valet.

Naruto shivered and wished he’d brought his jacket. But he’d left it at the bar along with Ino, and Lee and Sakura. Were they wondering where he was? Would they worry about him when they realized he wasn’t in the club anymore? Should he tell them he was going? Where was he going? He didn’t know.

Naruto realized, quite suddenly, that he was standing outside a club, waiting for a man he’d met not two songs ago to retrieve his car and drive home for the express purpose of having sex.

“Holy shit.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. What the Hell was he thinking? This wasn’t him, he didn’t do casual hook-ups. Even if the guy was sexy; and the guy was sexy, could he really do this?

The man with the beautiful black eyes returned, his every stride confidence and power. Naruto felt his mouth going dry.

The man leaned in like he was going to consume Naruto. And for a split second, Naruto really wanted to be kissed on the steps of a club, in front of a hundred people milling around the entrance, but thankfully his brain function hadn’t completely left him. 

Naruto turned his head to the side. The man’s lips trailed across his cheek to his temple. He shivered and was mostly sure he could blame it on the cold night air.

“Is something wrong?” The man was still whispering. It was surprisingly intimate.

“Sorry.” Naruto put a hand against the man’s chest and pushed until he had a little breathing room. Shit, being close to this guy was bad for his processing power; not that it was all that great to begin with, but with this guy glued to him he went from 16GB to 6MB. That was really slow. 

“I’m giving you mixed signals, and I know I’m the one who asked you…” He flushed a little. “…but I don’t do this kind of thing and, I mean, especially since I don’t even know your name.”

The man stared at him, incredulity washing across his fine features. “You’re serious.”

Naruto frowned. “It’s not that weird. Not everybody’s ‘out to get lucky’ Mr. Sex Fiend.” He sort of did a little sing song for those few words and felt really stupid when he was done, but whatever. Besides, where did this guy get off making him feel like the weirdo because he wasn’t rushing headlong into a one night stand?

The man’s lips contorted oddly, but it was there and gone so quickly Naruto thought he might’ve imagined it. “No.” The man shook his head. “I meant: you don’t know who I am?”

“No.” Naruto peered up at the stranger. “Should I?”

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Nice to meet you.” Naruto stuck out his hand. “My name’s Naruto.”

Sasuke, the name suited him, seemed a little surprised; as though Naruto’s reaction were a novelty. He grasped Naruto’s hand though and shook it, the ghost of a smile playing around his lips.

“Hey, I really am sorry about this whole…thing.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want to go back inside and find someone else, I’d totally understand.”

“No need.” Sasuke replied. A sweet little Corvette purred up to the steps. A valet stepped out and shuffled to where Sasuke and Naruto were standing.

“Mr. Uchiha.” He gestured to the car and the second attendant standing guard over it. “Your vehicle is waiting.”

Sasuke pulled a bill from his wallet and pushed it into the boys’ sweaty palm. “Thanks for not scratching the paint.”

Naruto saw the fifty flash and the boys eyes go wide before he stammered out a thank you. But Sasuke was already gliding down the steps. He paused and turned back to Naruto, one foot still perched on the last step.

“Are you coming?”

Naruto felt everyone’s eyes on him. He felt his face flush. Someone in line yelled “I’ll come with you.” While someone else screamed “Do it, man, go get him.”

Naruto bit at his lips. “I’m not…”

Sasuke shook his head. “Nothing nefarious, I promise.”

People were cat calling and whistling, but Naruto was being consumed by Sasuke’s steady gaze.

He made his choice.

He bounded down the steps to the cheers of the many onlookers; pulling open the passenger door and flopping into the squashy leather.

“Okay.” He shut his door and looked at Sasuke as he slid into the driver’s seat.

Sasuke gunned the engine before peeling out of the entry way.

Once the adrenaline and several red lights were behind them, Naruto asked. “So, where are we going?”

“Anywhere you want.” Sasuke’s eyes didn’t leave the road.

Naruto shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was sitting in a car worth more than he made in a year, beside the hottest guy he’d ever seen. He knew at least two people who would kill to be in his place; and he’d left them at the club.

“What’s so funny?”

Naruto realized he was smirking. He bit his lips and tried to get rid of the smug smile, but couldn’t.

“I just can’t believe I’m here; that of all the people in that club, you picked me. And I’m not even putting out…” He trailed off and blushed. Shit, did he just offend Sasuke? He glanced at the brunette.

To his relief, Sasuke looked at him and arched an eyebrow. Black eyes trailed down Naruto’s chest before returning to the road.

“Not unless you want to.”

“And I suppose you’ll try and convince me.” Naruto propped one foot up on his seat.

Sasuke smirked. “Don’t pretend you’re offended by the idea.”

“Oh, I’m flattered.” Naruto cracked his neck. “Confused, but definitely flattered, Mr. Uchiha.”

“Good.” Sasuke replied. “So am I just going to drive until the tank runs dry?”

Naruto hummed. “Turn right at the next light and pull into that gas station.”

Sasuke didn’t bat an eyelash. When they were parked Naruto got out. At Sasuke’s mildly inquisitive look he laughed. “I’m grabbing us some beer, are you coming?”

“I’ll fill the tank. Go ahead without me.” Sasuke said. “Just make sure you don’t keep me waiting.”

Naruto fought the urge to spit something sarcastic back at the sexy bastard. He chuckled as he stepped into the convenience store. He was looking forward to tonight.

Five minutes later they were back on the road heading out of town.

Sasuke didn’t comment when Naruto told him to pull off the highway and onto an older dirt road. Naruto thought he saw an eyebrow twitch when they started up a hill, but it was dark and he might’ve imagined it.

They slowed to a stop when they hit the look out. Sasuke put the car into ‘park’ and turned to Naruto. 

“Well?”

“Perfect.” Naruto grabbed the beer and opened his door. On the other side of the car, Naruto heard Sasuke’s door open.

“What are we doing here?”

Naruto rounded the front of the car and levered himself onto the hood. He set the beer in the middle and leaned back against the windshield. He looked over at the brunette and folded his arms behind his head.

“Come one. Are you going to stand there all night?”

He pulled out two of the bottles and popped the caps while Sasuke shut the door and settled down beside him. He offered Sasuke one of the beers and clinked them together before taking a long swallow of his.

“There you go.”

“Not that this isn’t pleasant.” Sasuke hadn’t tasted his drink. His eyes were fixed on the dark horizon. “But, what are we doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Naruto shrugged, taking another drink. “It seemed like a cool idea at the time, just sitting in the dark, drinking beer; chilling until sunrise.”

Sasuke hummed. “It’s four hours until sunrise.” He observed mildly.

“Then I guess we have lots of time.”

“For what?”

Naruto turned his head and grinned. “Tell me about yourself, Sasuke Uchiha.”

“I’m not a very exciting person.” The man replied.

“You let me decide that.” Naruto eased onto his side facing Sasuke. “Come one. Don’t be a stick in the mud.”

Sasuke let out a very put upon sigh, but the corners of his mouth curved ever so slightly upward. Naruto wasn’t fooled. “What do you want to know?”

“That’s the spirit.” Naruto cheered and toasted the stars. He took a long pull from his beer and inched a little closer to the other body beside him. “Okay, okay, what’s your favorite color?”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Well, what were you expecting?”

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes still fastened to the distance. “Not that.”

Naruto huffed. “Fine, you start.”

When Sasuke glanced incredulously at him, Naruto nodded. “Come on, come at me bro.”

Sasuke snorted, actually, it was more like a ‘che’ clipped through the teeth; either way it wasn’t a sound Naruto really expected to hear from the man. It was so, normal and plebian and this guy oozed put together.

“Come on.” Naruto scooted closer again. He drew out the ‘o’ in ‘on’ the way which annoyed the shit out of Sakura. He took another sip and grinned when Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched.

Maybe it wasn’t a good thing he was so comfortable making an ass of himself in front of a man he’d met an hour ago; but Naruto was really enjoying himself and more specifically, enjoying getting under Mr. Uchiha’s attractive skin.

“Fine.” Sasuke said and then paused, considering. “What do you do for a living?”

“I work the Blackbird if you’ve heard of it?” When Sasuke shook his head, Naruto continued. “Well, I’m not really surprised. We’re a little bistro on the water front where the river feeds into the lake. We’re kind of famous for the red velvet cake, but you don’t really look the kind of guy who’s into sweets.”

He let his eyes roam casually down the man’s toned body. Nothing wrong with looking. On the way back up, his eyes caught with Sasuke’s. The man was watching him look and didn’t seem at all uncomfortable. In fact, the expression on his face seemed to say: ‘Is that it?’

Naruto cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m a waiter over there, but it’s not like I want to work there for the rest of my life. I’m actually studying to be a photojournalist.”

“Why?”

“Well…” Naruto flopped back onto his back, staring up at the vast star scape. “I think that it’s real. It’s better than plain old journalism. People can write down whatever they want, speak it into a microphone and call it news. But pictures are different…they don’t lie. They just…are…you know?”

Sasuke made his ‘che’ noise again and commented. “It’s a good thing you’re not attempting to become a news anchor.”

“Hey…” Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and glared at Sasuke. “…fuck you; I know I’m not super eloquent…” He trailed off.

Sasuke was smirking.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Oh, ha ha, clever; he can tell jokes.”

“It’s your turn.”

“For what?”

Sasuke offered him a disbelieving look.

“Oh, right. My turn to ask.” Naruto pursed his lips. “Okay, Mr. Uchiha. What do you do for a living?”

“Nothing.”

“As in…”

“As in, I don’t work. I go to clubs and drive dumb blonds to isolated look outs and drink cheap beer.”

“What’s wrong with the beer?”

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

“So you’re independently wealthy. I could’ve guessed that from your sweet wheels.” Naruto patted the hood. “How’d you make your millions?” He leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows. “Blood diamonds?”

“Looking for the scoop?” Sasuke turned his head to look at him. Naruto realized they were only a few inches apart and he could feel Sasuke’s breath against his chin.

He laughed and slid back to his original position, wondering how he’d gotten so close. The man’s body was a fucking magnet. Hm…fucking magnet…And now he was thinking about being caught in Sasuke’s polarity, being slowly pulled in, unable to escape while a pair of black eyes watched hungrily. Suddenly, campy sci-fi action flick had a whole new meaning.

“Among other things.”

Naruto’s eyes flicked back to Sasuke’s face. Shit, he’d been eye-fucking Sasuke again. He turned onto his back and rubbed a hand over his red face, hoping maybe Sasuke hadn’t noticed. 

“Shit, it’s hot out here.”

“I thought it was quite cool, tonight.” Sasuke’s voice was ever so slightly smug. Naruto was so busted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto sipped moodily at his beer. “Fine, you caught me. I was looking. I think you’re hot. But…” He pointed a finger at Sasuke. “…I really don’t think it’s that much of a revelation at this point.”

“Maybe not.” Sasuke admitted, still smug. Naruto punched his shoulder, grinning himself, and they fell into silence.

Naruto finished his beer and tossed it off to the side. It clinked against the gravel. He fished a second from the box.

“So that’s a ‘no’ for diamond smuggling.” He mused aloud, twisting off the cap. “How about drugs?”

“No.”

“Illegal arms dealing.”

“No.”

“Protection racket.”

“No.”

“I’ve got it.” Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed at Sasuke. “You’re a pimp.”

Sasuke hummed. “If I were, you’d hardly be safe here with me.”

“Please.” Naruto waved him off and took another drink. “I can take care of myself, I'm a beast.”

Sasuke didn’t respond and they fell once again into silence. Naruto didn’t know how long they stayed there, staring at the skyline in the center of an ever widening chasm of quiet.

“I inherited most of it.”

“Hm?” Naruto glanced over at the brunette. The man’s face was a little tight, his brow was wrinkled as though he were uncomfortable. But he continued to speak as though Naruto hadn’t said anything.

“My parents left me everything; I’ve made the most of it since, invested, but most of it was from them.”

“They left you…” Naruto trailed off and Sasuke looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m reconciled to it.”

“How long…?” Naruto bit his lip. Shit, was it okay for him to ask? He was really bad at this tactful crap. Was Sasuke mad?

Sasuke kept his face averted, but his voice was steady. “It’s been almost 18 years.”

“Can I…ask what they were like?” Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke was quiet for several seconds before answering. “I think it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

Okay, so parental line of query: off limits. Naruto tried not to be disappointed, and felt a little guilty because he did. Sasuke’s parents were none of his business. He was lucky Sasuke didn’t think he was some creepy stalker dude; asking questions like that.

“Shoot.” Naruto raised his bottle.

“Why are we here?”

When Naruto glanced at Sasuke, he felt his face flush. Sasuke was turning onto his side; planting an elbow against the glass. The look on his face, in his eyes was heat and hunger and power. It was the same look he’d wore in the club those few hours ago.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the other man. “We’re talking.”

Sasuke finished the turn and somehow avoided looking completely ridiculous as he crawled towards Naruto on his belly.

Naruto planted a hand in the middle of his chest in an attempt to keep the bastard away. Sasuke grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his chest, bringing it up to his mouth.

“I’m…” Naruto’s voice caught when Sasuke’s mouth opened around his thumb. Impossibly white teeth flashed and Sasuke bit lightly into the pad before trailing down and planting a kiss into the palm. “…Serious…” Naruto finished weakly.

Sasuke chuckled low in his chest, settling himself above Naruto, pushing a leg deftly between Naruto’s thighs. “Then talk. I never said you had to stop.”

“But it’s your…turn…”

Sasuke was leaning in, nudging Naruto’s chin with his nose, trailing down to the nape of his neck, just breathing, but Naruto could feel every inch of his skin prickling in anticipation. Fuck, he’d never been so attuned, so aware of a partner before. It was that chemistry he’d glimpsed at the club when they danced. It was so powerful; so frightening and heady.

“I’ve already asked my question.” Sasuke replied from the vicinity of his collarbone. His breath was hot in contrast to the chill night air. Naruto shivered.

He realized then he was grasping at Sasuke’s back and shoulders. That voice in his head was suddenly back and trying to tell him to stop being such a slut. He needed to stop this before it got out of control.

“Shit.” He grasped Sasuke’s head in both hands and pried it away from his body. “Stop.” He tried the glaring again. “That’s not why I asked you to come here.”

Sasuke began to lean in again despite Naruto’s hands. “Why don’t you enlighten me.”

“I just wanted…” Naruto sighed when Sasuke’s lips met the sensitive skin of his neck. “…to get to know you.”

“Then ask me a question, Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke’s voice was teasing and Naruto would’ve hit him if his hands weren’t already busy tangling Sasuke’s silky black hair.

The cold air hit his skin where Sasuke’s hand had begun to slowly ease his shirt up towards his chest. Naruto gasped when cold fingers traced up his stomach, along the muscles when they clenched at the unexpected touch.

Sasuke was moving, shifting over him more completely, and settling between his thighs.

Naruto only had a second to worry about how easily he’d let Sasuke get over him, but then Sasuke was pressing down slowly, deliciously, and Naruto decided he didn’t care all that much.

“Fuck…” He groaned and tucked a leg up and over one of Sasuke’s sturdy calves, the inside of his knee nestled next to Sasuke’s hip, digging into sharp bone. “I don’t…” He hissed when Sasuke began to bite the skin at his neck. “…really…do this kind…of thing…”

“Does it matter?” Sasuke rose up enough to whisper against his lips. “I want you. You want me. Why does it need to be any more complicated than that?”

Naruto opened his mouth and heard the sound of wheels crunching gravel. 

They were coming closer.

Sasuke must have realized it too, because he pulled himself upright and was looking out into the darkness.

All at once Naruto heard a car turn onto the lookout, headlights blinded them and he heard the distinctive chirp of a siren.

It was a cop.

Naruto felt his stomach sink. He was up on what was basically ‘make-out’ point with a man on top of him and he was about to be busted. The only way this could get any worse is if he knew…

He covered his face in both hands and began a frantic mantra of: ‘please don’t let it be Guy, please don’t let it be Guy, please don’t let it be Guy…’ in his head.

He heard a car door slam.

“Well, hello boys.”

Shit.

It was.

 

.XX.

 

Kakashi stared down at the sketch he’d only just received from the artist. Rendered in unforgiving black and white was a man with big eyes, shaggy hair and no other distinctive features. Kakashi didn’t recognize him.

He was going to try and go through the database on known offenders, but without a way to narrow the search, there were a lot of faces to look through.

“Hey, Kakashi.” Asuma rapped his knuckles on the desk. “I heard the artist finished up a bit ago. Is that the sketch?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi pushed the paper over so his partner could get a better look. “Get a good look. We’re going to have to start going through mug shots.”

Asuma sighed. “I’ll go call home; let them know I’ll be back late.”

“You don’t have to…”

“No.” Asuma agreed. “But I’m going to.”

“It’s a lot of mug shots.” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, the hinge squeaked sharply. “Could take days to go through them all.”

“Why are you trying to talk me out of helping your sorry ass?” Asuma tapped Kakashi’s desk again. “We’ve got a lead and we’re going to follow it; no way I’m letting you steal all the spotlight for catching the bastard all by yourself.”

“Suit yourself.” Kakashi cracked his neck. “Go ahead and grab a conference room. I’ll be right there.”

Asuma turned to go and Kakashi’s computer let out a musical ping and shot up a notice that it had finished it’s search of specified databases and was ready to display results.

Kakashi clicked ‘accept’ and several grainy photographs flashed on the monitor. His eyes went wide.

“Asuma.” He beckoned to his partner, but Asuma was already on his way around the desk; looking over his shoulder at the screen.

“Sunagakure?”

“Looks like.” Kakashi saved the images and requested the case files attached to the photos. “This might be a quicker search than I thought.”

He typed in the request for anyone with a record of gang, or otherwise related activity from Sand.

A second series of images flashed on screen. It didn’t take them long.

“Sasori, no surname on file. Male, approximately 30 years old, arrested for small time stuff before he turned 18, was sent to juvie, served his time and “kept his nose clean” after that.”

“Which just means he just wasn’t caught.”

Asuma nodded and kept reading. “It says SPD suspected him of being involved in everything from drugs to trafficking; but they couldn’t make anything stick. Then about a year ago, he just disappeared.”

Kakashi started printing the data and requesting more related case files. “Well, it seems he’s decided to set up here.”

“Why though?” Asuma perched on the edge of the desk. “Why leave?”

“Greener pastures.” Kakashi threw out, spitballing. “He figures he’s got no rap sheet here, no one on his case; maybe he can make a little more here than Sunaga.”

Asuma shook his head. “I don’t buy it. A guy like this, operating for years in the face of the police, basically daring them to catch him; he doesn’t just decide to leave. He had a good thing going; a new city means he has to start from square one, no respect, no street credit; he’s got to earn the right to deal all over again.”

“But we already know he did that.”

“Right.” Asuma pulled out the warm papers from the printer and handed them to Kakashi.

Kakashi shuffled the stack into the open case folder. He mused aloud. “Which means there must be one Hell of a benefits package to get him here.”

“The question is…” Asuma nodded. “…exactly what that package is…and who's providing it?”


	6. Chapter 6

He could see Sasuke’s eye twitching from across the lot.

Naruto wasn’t sure whether he should be amused or terrified. From his current position, leaning against the Corvette; he watched while Detective Guy administered a ‘drunk’ test to the brunette; which was for more rigorous than Naruto remembered.

Sasuke was currently doing push-ups in the dirt lit by the cruisers headlights at a very impressive rate.

Naruto really was going to intervene; he was. He was going to give it another minute though; right now he was enjoying the show. 

So sue him.

It was a pretty good show so far.

“Up on your feet son.” Guy had thumbs stuck in his uniform pockets, strutting around Sasuke’s prone figure like he was a bad ass, or whatever. The one and only time he’d mentioned that description to Kakashi; the man had replied that; if the first word were taken away, he’d have it just about right.

So apparently they weren’t friends.

Sasuke hopped onto his feet and damn if he wasn’t even out of breath. He lifted an eyebrow at the officer and asked.

“Sir, how will this prove or disprove my sobriety?”

Guy leaned way into Sasuke’s personal space. “I don’t like your tone, boy. For your sass; you’re going to walk around this car ten times…” He sniffed, self-importantly. “…on your hands.”

Sasuke’s eye was twitching again. He glanced in Naruto’s direction, and began to say “Sir, if you would please administer a breathalyzer, you’ll find…”

“Did I ask your opinion?” Guy was in Sasuke’s face again, so close Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable on his behalf. “Now get going before I charge you with disorderly conduct.”

Sasuke stared at Guy, like he was sizing up the man and for a moment, Naruto was a little afraid for Guy’s life. But Sasuke must’ve decided the man wasn’t worth it because he bent down, got into handstand position and began to make his way around the police cruiser.

It was time for an intervention. Otherwise someone was going to die.

Naruto slipped over to Guy, who was watching Sasuke’s progress with an eagle eye.

“Hey, Guy.” Naruto schmoozed. “I was just wondering, it looks like he’s doing pretty well with all these tests. Do you think you’re close to making a decision?”

Guy sniffed. “He’s doing fine enough.”

Naruto cleared his throat. “Are you kidding? Sasuke’s a stud; look at him go, not wobbling, he’s not even sweating.” And as soon as he said it, he realized he was right. Sasuke’s fucking handstand was arrow straight and his skin was hardly flushed; only lightly touched with sweat.

What kind of stamina-

“His performance has been impressive.” Guy admitted, interrupting Naruto’s thought. “I believe I’d be comfortable allowing this man to drive you to your home for the night.”

“Thanks Guy-”

“Once…” Guy interrupted by holding up a finger. “…he finishes his ten laps. And after we’ve gone downtown and allowed the detective on duty to take your statement. We wouldn’t want to be negligent.”

Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

“And who’s the detective on duty tonight?”

Naruto knew the answer before Guy’s eyes even began to glint maliciously. “Why, it’s Mr. Hatake. You’re acquainted with the detective, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Naruto agreed just as Sasuke began his third go around of the police car. The brunette threw him a look which said he was quickly growing tired of this entire façade.

He gave Sasuke an apologetic look and spread his hands. There wasn’t a whole lot he, or anyone else could to about Guy when he got on one of his insane ‘youth/active fitness to promote mental health’ kicks. Plus this positively reeked of a personal vendetta against Kakashi and Naruto didn’t particularly appreciate being dragged into the middle of it. He was doing the best he could to get he and Sasuke out of here. And he really didn’t want Kakashi to know he had been caught on make out look out. Because when Kakashi knew, it was only a matter of time before Iruka found out, whether Kakashi meant to tell him or not. Honestly, he was surprised. he'd managed to keep Iruka in the dark about his ribs. He was waiting for the hammer to drop on that one too.

“Well, that’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” He turned his attention back to Guy. “I was really hoping you wouldn’t mention this incident to Kakashi.”

Guy’s back snapped straight. “I don’t think you’re in a position to bargain with me.”

“Guy you know me.” Naruto insisted. “You know this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this and you know if you breathalizered us right here and now we’d be under the limit. So I’m asking you not to make a big deal about this.”

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in…” Guy said.

“I’m just saying it’s not pertinent…not…necessary to...”

But Guy wasn’t listening to him. He was already lost in thought, wondering how best to lord this particular morsel of information over Kakashi.

Naruto groaned. He’d fucked this up.

. “Officer, if that’s everything; I and my friend will be leaving.” Sasuke was standing next to them; Naruto hadn’t even realized he finished his laps. 

What was this guy: a ninja?

The brunette’s hand pressed to Naruto’s elbow and before Guy could say ‘I’, ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, Sasuke had them both back in the car, buckled and was driving back towards the main road.

Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck raw before they hit the highway back into town. He muttered and cursed. “I’m going to catch so much shit for this. I’m in deep shit. I’m dead. Once Iruka hears about this…it’s done. I’m done. Shit, why couldn’t I have just…”

“He’s not going to pursue it.”

“How do you know?” Naruto barked, a little aggressively. “We’re running from the police, resisting arrest or something. We’re going to be arrested, I’m going to be arrested and thrown in jail and Iruka’s going to kill me. And it’s all your fault.”

“Mine.” The word was spoken with skepticism. 

“Yes,” Naruto jabbed a finger in Sasuke’s direction. “We were doing just fine, talking, having a few drinks and then you started mauling my face.” He swore under his breath and shook his head. “Public indecency…”

“I don’t recall you complaining at the time.”

Naruto flushed crimson and started spluttering.

Sasuke was smirking again; that stupid one which was becoming a ‘not’ favorite of Naruto’s.

“You…” Naruto finally managed. “You’re lucky you’re driving; because my father told me never to eviscerate the driver.”

“Spell eviscerate.”

“What, are we in 7th grade?”

“I would never assume.”

Naruto growled. “You’re a piece of fucking work, you know that?”

Sasuke tossed him a glance; that smirk still on his face. “And here I thought we were getting along so well.”

“You’re…enjoying this.” Naruto realized, more than a little surprised.

“Please, Mr. Uzumaki, how petty and immature do you think I am?” Sasuke made a show of schooling his features back into their impassive mask, but the corners of his mouth twitched every so often, hinting that maybe Sasuke was…joking?

Naruto flopped back into his seat, staring at the window. “Someone pinch me, I’ve slipped into the twilight zone.”

Sasuke rumbled a soft chuckle.

“So is that whole alpha male, sex god thing just something you do?” Naruto blurted.

“What do you mean?”

Naruto stared out the window to the dark landscape whistling past. “I mean, in the club, you were all, smoldering and dark and sexy and now you’re cracking jokes, doing marathons around police cars without breaking a sweat. Not that you aren’t still sexy as Hell; you’re just…” He shrugged. “…more.”

Sasuke took a moment to respond. “I’m a complicated person, Naruto. I’m sure each of us can claim the same.”

“But the way you…” Naruto trailed off. “You know what? Just forget it…”

Silence lapsed once again. It was becoming something like a bad habit with them.

It was Sasuke who breached the quiet this time when they reached the city limits. The lights were nearly blinding in contrast to the black night.

“So you’re Kakashi Hatake’s son?”

“He’s my father’s boyfriend.” Naruto answered automatically. “But he and Iruka, that’s my dad, they’ve been together forever so he’s kind of become like a second dad. He nags me enough.” He huffed and then blinked. “Wait, how do you know Kakashi?”

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. “He was a friend of my mother and father’s. He was also involved in their…” He stopped. “When they died, he handled the case.”

“Oh.” It was really all Naruto could say. “I’m not really sure what you want me to say to that.”

Sasuke shrugged. “There isn’t much to say. That’s how I know your ‘second’ father.”

“Yeah…small world.” Naruto mused quietly, and then pointed. “Go ahead and turn right at that light and then take a left.”

They navigated the winding streets with small talk, mostly on Naruto’s part. At last, they turned onto Naruto’s street.

“My apartment’s on the left hand side. You don’t have to park; you can just let me out.”

The car slowed to a stop and Sasuke put it in park before pulling the e-brake.

Naruto swallowed down the ball of butterflies which had suddenly formed in his stomach and hoped the nerves weren’t obvious. 

“Hey, I’m just throwing this out. But you don’t have to go.” He tossed the offer out like it didn’t matter. “There’s still a few hours left until dawn and I promised you a sunrise.”

Sasuke’s fingers curled around his chin and brought his head up. And then he was being kissed. It wasn’t a peck either; it wasn’t gentle, or sweet. There was no preamble or permission asked before Sasuke buckled down, grabbed Naruto and had his tongue halfway down his throat.

Fuck it was hot.

Naruto unclipped his seatbelt and had his hands in Sasuke’s stupidly soft hair before the buckle was done retracting into its housing. He tilted his head; bumped noses and started sucking on the tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke’s hand had migrated South slightly, his thumb was still resting on his chin, but his fingers were pressed against his neck.

Sasuke pulled back to nip at his lips, only hinting with his tongue now, slipping it against the skin of Naruto’s lips before sinking his teeth into them.

Naruto decided he wanted a little more and pushed forward, licking into Sasuke’s mouth.

The brunette stiffened for a moment before relaxing back into the kiss. They grew frenzied, biting, lipping, snatching gasps between kisses until Naruto was lightheaded and had to stop.

They parted, their foreheads pressed together, panting into each other’s mouths. Naruto stared into Sasuke’s eyes and thought, for the second time that night he had never seen eyes so black.

“I think I need to say goodnight.” Naruto whispered.

“More mixed signals.” Sasuke prodded gently and that threw Naruto all over again. Who the Hell was this guy? Just when he thought he had Sasuke pinned down, the man showed a facet of himself that threw him for a loop all over again. At least Sasuke was a little out of breath too. Naruto felt a small flash of satisfaction. Seriously, was this guy an iron man competitor, or something?

Naruto started to say he was sorry but Sasuke interrupted.

“I think…” One corner of his mouth lifted. “…I will take a rain check on the sunrise.”

“Anytime.” Naruto promised breathlessly and felt a little stupid.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to his lips and pushed him back into his own seat with a hand to the center of his chest.

“Goodnight Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto let himself out. “Goodnight Mr. Sasuke Uchiha.” He shut the door, slapped the top of the car twice and watched it until it disappeared into the darkness.

He whistled all the way to his apartment and didn’t even realize he’d never told Sasuke his last name.

 

.XX. 

 

“Full house, Jacks full o’ sevens.”

The table cursed and groaned as the boss, a corpulent man with little hair and a wide grin reached for the pot at the center of the table.

“Sorry boys, luck of the draw.” The man started counting his winnings.

That’s when the dark man crashed down in the middle of the table.

Chips and cards flew in all directions. Miraculously, the table itself stayed standing, but the men seated around it flung themselves backward in surprise or whatever manly excuse they made. All except the boss. The fat man was shivering in his seat, the whole of his obese body jiggling weirdly as he stared at the black leather clad figure kneeling, one foot planted on the table, glaring down at him.

“Hello, Jirobo.”

One of the fallen men pulled out a gun and cocked it. “You’ve got a lot of guts, asshole, busting in here.”

The dark man didn’t even bother looking at the man who’d spoken. He addressed the still shaking boss man. “Tell your lackey’s to give us some privacy, Jirobo.”

“I-it’s okay, boys.” Jirobo raised a hand. “You can go.”

“But Boss-”

“I said: Get the fuck out.” Jirobo shouted.

Reluctantly, the men got up and left, casting hatful and distrustful glares at the dark man, who didn’t seem to notice or really care.

Once the door closed, Jirobo cleared his throat. “There, now, w-what can I do for you?”

“I want to know about this.” The dark man pulled out the bandana from inside his jacket and let it fall to the table with a clank.

The fat man picked it up. He tossed it back after only a cursory examination.

“Never seen it before.”

The dark man’s boot caught him square in the chest with enough force to topple him over backwards. The resulting impact had him gasping like a landed fish. The dark man crouched over him.

“Why don’t you take a second look? You might’ve missed something.” 

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know.” The bald man with the three chins whimpered. He held out his hands as if his pudgy fingers could ward off the dark man standing over him.

“You know plenty.” The dark man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him halfway off the ground. “You’re scum, but you’re useful scum. You have resources I don’t, ears where I can’t reach. Tell me about these new players, where are they, when did they arrive, what do they deal?”

“I told you, I don’t know. They’ve stayed out of my business and I stay out of theirs.” The man held up his arms to shield his face when the dark man growled. “B-but, I can find out. I’ll ask around, like you said. My boys might’ve heard something about these guys.”

The dark man let him go with a soft ‘thud’. “I’ll give you twenty-four hours to collect all the information you can and then I’ll back.”

He leaned down so the bald man could see the mad swirl of his red eyes. “And keep in mind, as annoying to your operations as I’ve been, I can be ten times worse.”

The bald man’s chins quivered. He nodded.

“Good.” The dark man stood and jumped onto the decimated card table. “Oh, you can keep this.” He flicked the bandana. “It might help your search.”

Without waiting for a response, the dark man turned, gathered himself and leapt up into a window twenty feet up before disappearing into the darkness beyond.

With shaky fingers, Jirobo pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He pulled in a deep lungful and expelled it unsteadily.

“Fuck.”

 

.XX.

 

“Kakashi, I have a call coming in for you in conference 3.” Genma peeked around the corner at Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced up from his computer. “Call from where?”

“Sunagakure.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened almost comically and he jumped out of his chair so fast it knocked into the wall behind him. He was jogging down the hall to conference 3 before it stopped spinning.

Genma fell into step beside him.

“Did they say want they wanted?”

“Just that they wanted to talk to you.” Genma shook his head.

“Does the commissioner know about the call?”

“He hasn’t come in yet today.”

“Good.” Kakashi paused at the door and turned back to Genma.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d keep it on the down low for as long as you can.”

Genma nodded slowly. “Sure Hatake.”

“Thanks.” Kakashi said and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

The screen mounted on the wall displayed a live video feed waiting to connect. Kakashi pressed the call button on the keypad sitting on the table and parked himself in front of the camera, arms folded. He didn’t have to wait long. It was only a second before the grainy image of a young red headed man appeared onscreen.

“Greetings, Head Detective Kakashi Hatake of Konoha, I presume.”

“You know who I am.” Kakashi inclined his head. “I hope it’s not rude if I begged the same courtesy.”

“Of course.” The red head offered a shallow bow. “I am Gaara Sakabu, police commissioner for the city of Sunagakure.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows rose.

“You are surprised at my age.” The man, Gaara, stated as if he were used to such responses. “It is unusual for someone of my diminutive years to be selected as commissioner, I understand.”

“No.” Kakashi recovered himself. “I apologize for my bad manners. I’m sure you were chosen because you were more than equipped for the job.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Gaara offered the smallest of smiles. “Unfortunately, Detective, I do not have time to spend on pleasantries. I must urge us on to business.”

“Yes, what can I do for you, Commissioner?” Kakashi unfolded his arms.

“It is, as they say, not what you can do for me, but rather, what I can do for you.” The man replied cryptically.

“I don’t follow.”

“My assistant informed me you specifically have requested our files on a one Mr. Sasori.” It was Gaara’s turn to fold his arms. “I believe we can do...how do you say…one better.”

“Don’t leave me hanging, sir.” Kakashi said, but he really liked where this conversation was going.

“Sunagakure has just as much invested in seeing this man brought to justice, perhaps moreso than your own Konoha police department. It is my desire to form a task force, to work alongside those of you already assigned to the case. I believe, with our combined knowledge we will be able to apprehend Sasori.”

“Will all respect, commissioner, it doesn’t seem like you guys had a problem with apprehension, it was evidence.”

“Sasori is arrogant in is wisdom.” Gaara replied mildly. “He is convinced of his own superiority; this will be his downfall. At the moment he is in a new place, far away from us; the time to strike is now, while he is still unused to the dynamic of your city’s underbelly.”

“But if he’s so good, how can you be sure he’s going to make mistakes?”

“The man has already made mistakes; otherwise, you would not know to look for him within your own city.” Gaara answered with no trace of annoyance.

“You’ve got a point there.” Kakashi pursed his lips and nodded. “But why come to me, why not speak to my commissioner and set up the task force?”

Gaara’s eyes were cold when he answered. “I can recognize someone who gets the job done, detective. It’s not standard procedure, my talking with you, but as I understand the code of law enforcement, you, as lead in this case, may invite a consulting agency to aid in the investigation.”

Kakashi’s grin might’ve been described as ‘shit eating’.

“Commissioner,” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the office table. “…would you be willing to send over an agent or two to consult during the course of this investigation for so long as the person of interest remains at large.”

Gaara didn’t smile, but the tension in the lines of his face disappeared. “I think some arrangements can be made, detective, thank you for your kind offer of hospitality.”

“Oh, Commissioner, one thing.” Kakashi said quickly.

Gaara remained silent, waiting.

“You’ve got to promise, once we catch this creep, you’ve got to take him back and try him in Sunagakure.”

“I…” Gaara nodded slowly. “…understand, Mr. Hatake. I promise I will do all I can once the man is in police custody.”

“Thank you.”

“Not at all.” Gaara replied. “I thank you for your time, and I apologize, but I must leave first.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kakashi half-bowed. “It was good to meet you, sir.”

“Likewise.” The redhead answered. “Please expect my agents tomorrow. I took the liberty of sending them off a little before our conversation.”

Kakashi was grinning. “I’ll make sure we’ve got a place for them, sir.”

“Excellent.”

The image winked out and was replaced with the homepage call screen.

Kakashi felt like skipping around the room, breaking into song and cartwheeling all at the same time.

“Holy shit.” He muttered as he made his way back to his desk. “Danzo’s going to have a coronary.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke stared out the window, letting the late afternoon sun touch his skin. He felt no warmth, concentrating instead on the vista below, on his own swirling thoughts.

Tonight he was going to return to Jirobo, he was going to get answers.

He had theories, of course, half formed suspicions about what he’d learn. In a few hours, he was almost afraid they would be confirmed.

God help Konoha if he was right.

“Mr. Sasuke.” Karin tapped lightly on the door of his office. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but are you planning to go out again tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Ah,” She said lightly. “Then will you be visiting Mr. Uzumaki?”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, his face schooled. Karin tossed an issue of Konoha Daily onto the table on his right. Face up was the society page, upon which was emblazoned a picture of himself and a familiar blond man.

“Above and below the fold.” Karin commented a little snidely. “Sasuke Uchiha certainly knows how to make a scene.”

“I thought you’d be pleased.” Sasuke returned to his window, barely looking at the paper.

“I’m ecstatic.” Karin replied evenly. “And you haven’t answered the question.”

“Last time I checked, you worked for me, not the other way around.”

“Just so.” Karin nodded. “I need to know if I should bring around the car, if you’re driving something a little more incognito.”

Sasuke sighed through his nose. “I’m not going to see him tonight.”

“I…see. I’ll make sure you’re suit is prepared for your excursion tonight. Do try to be careful Master Sasuke.” Karin inclined her head and left the room.

Sasuke turned to the table and reached for the paper, touching a corner. She hadn’t said it; she’d been thinking it though. Sasuke knew she was because he’d been thinking the same thing all day.

‘Not tonight…but you are going to see him again. I thought that was against the rules.’

Sasuke let out a huff of breath which came out more like a ‘che’ and pushed the newspaper off the desk in a flurry of ruffling pages. He began pacing.

He was becoming irrational. He’d known Naruto Uzumaki for a day; five days if one wished to get technical, but it hardly seemed to matter. There had to be some kind of rule or time limit to how quickly someone can insert themselves into the dominant thoughts of others. Not that rules were doing him much good since he’d already broken his primary rule of hooking up: no promises.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, last of a prestigious line, master of his thoughts and feelings. He had priorities, which did not include cuddling with/ getting to know Naruto Uzumaki. 

He had a city to save.

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing his thick bangs. 

“Shit.” He swore aloud and knew his mother, wherever she was, was shaking her head at him. But it helped a little, he wasn’t entirely sure why. He swore once more, louder and decided that was enough. He didn’t need to make it a habit. He had his pride after all.

He left the office, striding down the hall and turning into a little used library. One of the paneled walls, when a hidden catch was toggled, swung inward to reveal a staircase with steps leading downward.

Sasuke replaced the door behind himself and jogged down the stairs until he reached the sub-basement. Lights motion triggered as he moved deeper into the cavernous room.

A series of cabinets to his left housed several copies of his suit, leather and Kevlar while ahead the darkness was lit by the glow of computer monitors, the basis of his network.

He selected a suit and dressed quickly, feeling the familiar give of supple leather next to his skin. It was a bit like coming home.

“Are you sure I can’t pull a car around for you?”

Sasuke didn’t look at Karin who’d started gathering and folding his discarded clothing.

“I move faster on my own.” He replied even though she knew he didn’t like taking cars out on patrol. Cars meant paper trails, meant physical links to him, links which he couldn’t afford to give the police, crooked or not.

Karin cleared her throat. “And what about afterward, sir? Surely you don’t intend to return home and stare at the ceiling all night?”

Sasuke didn’t answer, busying himself with the various crime reports he’d missed during the day.

Behind him, Karin sighed. “I know it’s none of my business, but I can’t help wondering, would your parents be more pleased that you’ve shut yourself away, plotting and scheming, trying to avenge a death you’ve already avenged, or that maybe, you’ve found someone who you can’t stop thinking about?”

Sasuke spun and was about to snarl something savage, but Karin was moving away, her words echoing against the wide walls. “But you know, it’s none of my business. Have a good night, sir.”

Sasuke waited until the click of her heels were long dissipated before slamming his fist against the computer console.

“Shit.”

 

.XX.

 

Naruto walked into the Black Bird that afternoon, ready to get absolutely railed on. The Gods who looked out for poor café waiters were on his side it seemed though, because neither Sakura nor Ino were working that night.

Shikamaru, however, was stationed behind the bar and the instant Naruto was within reach, he had him by the shirt and pulled him close enough to say.

“The next time you feel like ditching Ino and leaving her with a bar tab…don’t.”

“Bad night?” Naruto quipped quietly and patted Shikamaru’s hand gently to encourage his friend to let him go.

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed and he released Naruto’s shirt. He shook his head and turned back what he’d been doing before, restocking the bar.

“I hope he was worth it, because Ino isn’t done with you. You are in deep shit.”

“Oh come on Shika.” Naruto frowned. “You know what happened, you’re the one who found out about Neji in the first place. I decided I was done with their little ‘girly night’. I’ll pay her back for drinks if she’s really pissed about it.”

“She was worried about you.” Shikamaru said. “She said you left with a guy who looked like a cannibal and you didn’t answer any of her texts after that. She was ready to call the police when she got home, but I told her you were an adult and could take care of yourself.”

“Thank you-”

“And if you wanted to get abducted and eaten alive that was up to you.”

Naruto blushed. "I should get back...er...to the back." He backed away from the bar. "Kiba's probably waiting."

“Sure.” Shikamaru didn't argue, but his smile is knowing.

Naruto turned and jogged to the back, nabbing his apron on the way.

Kiba was lean sitting against the back table, his phone in his hand and a silly grin on his face.

“Sexting Hinata again?”

Kiba jumped and spluttered, shoving his phone in his pocket. “No.” He whipped off his own apron and stomped over to his box, gathering his wallet and keys.

“Anyway, took you long enough fish face.”

“That’s ‘cause I knew I was going to have to see you, dog breath.”

“Asshat.”

“Asswipe.”

Orochimaru chose that moment to walk into the break room. He then spent the next ten minutes explaining why Naruto ought to be in the dining area instead of perfecting his troglodyte impressions with Kiba while there were patrons waiting.

He was released with a warning that if he was caught acting so irresponsibly again, he’d be working in the catacombs until Orochimaru was sure his manners had improved. He made his way quickly to the front, grabbed a note pad and a coffee pot and started making the rounds.

He really hoped the rest of the night would go better than his first fifteen minutes.

 

.XX.

 

The man was nervous, pacing back and forth along the mouth of the alley, smoking a cigarette and cursing between puffs of smoke. Sasuke preferred his informants on edge, it meant he had the advantage.

And Sasuke always made the most of his advantages.

He jumped from the rooftop to a rusty fire escape behind Jirobo, landing, crouched and silent on the grating. 

“Good to see you again, Jirobo.”

The man whirled as soon as he started speaking, choking on his lungful of smoke. Sasuke waited for the man to get himself together. He didn’t want to man to think he was too eager, which he was. But it was best not to give gangsters any leverage in negotiations.

At length, once Jirobo was done coughing he glared up at Sasuke.

“Well?” Sasuke inclined his head ever so slightly. “You know what I’m here for.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The fat man answered, still wheezing slightly. “I got your information.” He tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with a heel. “I hope you appreciate the risk I’m taking.”

Behind his mask Sasuke rolled his eyes. Criminals were all the same: out for number one.

“I hope you appreciate that I haven’t beaten the information out of you yet.” Sasuke said evenly. “I’m trying to work on my patience.” He leaned forward, emphasizing that he could change his mind in a moment.

Jirobo leaned back, probably unconsciously and began stuttering defensively. He reminded Sasuke of a tiny yipping dog.

“Hey, I got your info so back the fuck off. Look there isn’t a shit ton; whoever these guys are or were or whatever, they’re trying to keep a low profile. They aren’t trying to take any territory or anything.”

“Then what use are you?” Sasuke took a foot off the railing like he was about to hop down with the gangster.

“Hey, I’m not done shithead.” Jirobo straightened his tie self-importantly. “While I was poking around I found out I wasn’t the only one asking about these new players.”

“Did you get a name?”

Jiroba smiled.

 

.XX.

 

“Hey Orochimaru, we’re done with clean up, can we head home?” Naruto knocked on the door before stepping into his boss’ office. He was just in time to see the pale man turn a sheet of paper face down. He glimpsed the paper for a second, but on it was a printed picture of a strange symbol with a single long scratch through it.

Orochimaru stood and smiled.

“I’m sorry Naruto. I didn’t realize how late it was. Of course you may go. In fact, I was just about ready to head out myself.”

“Do you want me to wait?” Naruto offered. Orochimaru’s smile grew brittle, stiff, or maybe it was his imagination because the next second his boss was chuckling.

“No no, there’s no need. You go on. I’ll lock up the place myself.”

“Okay.” Naruto waved and backed out of the office. “I’ll head out. See you later.”

“Goodnight, Naruto.”

Naruto ducked quickly into the break room and gave the ‘go ahead’. The remaining night staff: Shikamaru, Kabuto and Chouji all grabbed their stuff and headed to staff parking where unfortunately for Naruto, was where he found out Ino was picking up Shikamaru.

He saw her bright blond ponytail next to a familiar car and had just enough time to let out a loud ‘shit’ before he was taken by the ear and given the third lecture that night.

“I can’t believe you, Naruto. Sakura and I were worried sick that you’d been kidnapped and sold into prostitution or something. Not to mention you promised to pay the tab and then skipped out. Fuck.” She punched him several times in the chest. It didn’t hurt.

"I'll pay you back for the drinks if it means that much to you." Naruto offered.

Ino scowled. "This isn't about money, Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto pretended to be puzzled.

Ino punched him some more. “You're a fucking moron. This is about us being worried because you could've been dead in a ditch for all we knew. And you couldn’t have sent us a text or something? Just wandered off with some hot stranger? What came over you?”

Naruto hugged Ino and patted her back. Okay, so maybe Shikamaru had been right about her being more worried than angry. She was still plenty of that though.

“Well…” Naruto was a little relieved when he felt her small hands on his back. They were okay. “In the interest of full disclosure, I’ll tell you…he didn’t.”

Ino pushed him away, scowling.

“Fuck you, Naruto.” She turned to the car.

Naruto was still grinning ear to ear. “He reeeeally wanted to…”

“We were having a moment.”

“But we just made out a ton…”

“And you’ve ruined it…”

“And damn, that man’s tongue…”

“Goodnight Naruto.”

“I swear I could’ve choked on it and died happy.”

The car door shut, unnecessarily hard in Naruto’s opinion and pulled out of the lot with Ino yelling out the window.

“You owe me 35 bucks for drinks.”

“I thought it wasn’t about the money.” Naruto yelled after her and then realized he’d left his wallet in his box.

He sighed and legged it back into the building, trying not to make too much noise so as not to disturb Orochimaru. The man could get weird when he was alone.

Naruto grabbed his wallet and heard a loud crash come from the manager’s office.

“Case in point.” He breathed and started tiptoeing out the back door. That was when he heard the second voice, the one which didn’t belong to Orochimaru.

“You can’t beat me. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I won’t tell the police anything, please.” Orochimaru’s voice was weak and full of pain. “I’ll disappear, I’ll…”

The other voice cut in as though Orochimaru hadn’t been speaking. “I was surprised to hear it was you sniffing around. I thought we’d taken care of you permanently.” Another crash. Another cry. “But I suppose you can’t step on a cockroach and expect them to stay dead. You have to…”

Naruto heard Orochimaru’s high pitched wail. It made him go cold.

“…really work at it.”

Naruto swallowed and pulled out his phone. He typed a quick message to Kakashi. He saw a reply which told him help would be on the way soon and he shouldn’t do anything stupid.

Naruto gripped his phone and made his way down the hall on the balls of his feet. He apologized to Kakashi in his head, but he couldn’t just sit around and wait for whoever was in the office to kill his boss. He didn’t really like Orochimaru, but he didn’t wish death on anyone, especially not like this.

Orochimaru screamed again, this one more blood curdling than the last.

Whomever was in the office with him chuckled. It was a horrible sound, weird and warped and wrong somehow, like laughter never ought to be.

“You really are a cockroach. Look at you, anyone else would be dead five times over, but you…You. Just. Won’t. Die.” Each of the last four words was punctuated by the wet thumps of meat being hit.

Naruto crept down the hall and peeked around the doorjamb into the small office. He swallowed down the bile which rose to the back of his throat.

Orochimaru was on his side in front of his desk, holding his gut and head, trying weakly to shield himself from the punishment reigning down on his body.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Naruto pulled his phone out again and started recording.

The man kicking Orochimaru straightened and stopped, pacing around the desk. He paused to stare at a picture on the wall, saying sort of off handedly.

“You know, you weren’t anything special when you ran with us.” The man, who Naruto couldn’t see for the long coat he was wearing, but was really, really tall, wandered around until he reached Orochimaru’s back. He placed a heavy boot on a shoulder and used it to roll the pale man from his side to his back.

Orochimaru tried to push the boot off of himself and received another kick to his soft belly for the effort. He groaned and the boot came away bloody.

“You’d strut around like you were the shit…”

The man crouched down. “…but really the only thing going for you is that you have more lives than a cat.”

A knife flashed in the tall man’s hand. He gripped Orochimaru’s long hair and pulled until the pale throat was exposed.

“Please Kissame.” Orochimaru pleaded weakly again. 

The big man laughed low.

“Enjoy Hell old man.”

Naruto didn’t think, he burst into the office and kicked the big man in the head. The guy went sprawling and for a second Naruto froze, realizing he hadn’t actually planned beyond the kick.

And then he realized the man with the knife was getting up and he looked pissed.

“Shit.” He grabbed Orochimaru by the fabric of his shirt and yanked him out of the office as fast as he could and slamming the door shut. He pulled his boss to his feet and half dragged, half supported the man down to the back entrance, praying to whomever was listening that he hadn’t just signed his death warrant.

“Can you walk on your own?” Naruto asked.

Orochimaru mumbled something Naruto didn’t understand.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Hey, punk, get back here.” Adrenaline kicked in so fast Naruto’s head felt fuzzy. He practically flung Orochimaru out of the back entrance and turned to face down his attacker.

Fuck, the guy was tall.

The man was standing just inside the entrance to employee’s lounge, the knife still in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

Naruto scowled and shoved his phone into his pocket. “Hey fuckface, why don’t you turn around and leave before the police show up?”

“Are you going to make me little boy?” The man took a slow step into the room. “I’d tell you to be smart and leave your boss to me, but I’m not the merciful kind.”

“Too bad for me.” Naruto said sarcastically. “I was serious about the police. They’ll be here any minute.”

The man’s teeth flashed, white and filed sharp. “Then I’ll just have to kill you and your boss before then, won’t I?”

Naruto swallowed and eased into a ready stance. Fine; if this bastard wanted a fight, he’d fucking get one.

The man laughed and took another slow step closer to Naruto. “You’ve get balls, I’ll give you that. The question is: do you have the skills?”

He lunged so fast Naruto couldn’t do anything more than gasp in surprise. He heard the soft creaking of leather and then he was being shoved backward while a familiar figure slide between himself and the man with the knife.

Naruto pressed himself as close to the wall as he could, trying to stay out of the fray while watching the fight unfold with something like awe. The two of them were almost too fast to track. Their strikes were savage and powerful; most deflected, some absorbed by body and skull with dull ‘thuds’ and sharp ‘cracks’.

It seemed like they were evenly matched, neither giving ground, both determined to take the other down. Naruto thought they might fight until the police arrived and then the knife flashed, biting into the jacket and staining the blade, black in the room’s dim light. The dark man hastily danced back until he was almost against the wall. The man with the knife followed greefully, greedy for more blood.

The man in leather jumped up and pushed off the wall in a single smooth motion so fast Naruto didn’t realize what happened until the dark man had grabbed the handle of the knife, flipped over his assailant and flung him across the room with enough force his shoulder punched a hole in the doorframe as he skidded into the hall.

The dark man tucked the bloodstained blade into his jacket and glanced over at Naruto.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, he didn’t really get a chance to do more than spew his bullshit before you got here and owned him. Um…” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “…thanks for that, by the way.”

They heard a groan from down the hall.

“Shit, I can say I’ve never seen anything quite like you.”

The man leaned against what was left of the doorway. He was still grinning.

“I imagine not.” The dark man said mildly.

The distant sound of sirens pierced the still air.

“I guess that’s my cue.” The smiling man chuckled. “Too bad I didn’t get to finished Orochimaru off myself, but he’s probably bled out by now.” He turned and slunk back down the hall.

“Who do you work for?” The dark man asked, moving as if to follow. “What’s the name of your organization?”

Laughter drifted back to them and for a second, Naruto thought the dark man was going to chase after him, but instead he turned and flung open the back door.

Naruto caught the door and exited after him, looking around the alley for Orochimaru and the mystery man.

He didn’t have to look far.

The dark man had his boss by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

“Hey!” Naruto sprinted over to them and grabbed the man’s arm. He was shrugged off.

“Why were they trying to kill you, Orochimaru, what do you have on them?”

The sirens were growing louder with each passing second. Naruto estimated there’d be a half dozen squad cars on them in two minutes, tops. The dark man must’ve reached the same conclusion because he reached up to a particularily nasty knife wound on Orochimaru’s chest and laid his hand over the cut.

Orochimaru whimpered and tried to twist away, but he had nowhere to go.

“Calm down, I haven’t hurt you yet. Just tell me what I want to know and I’ll let the paramedics have you.”

“You can’t threaten him.” Naruto pushed the man away from his boss. Orochimaru slumped to the ground and began crawling away.

The dark man growled forced his way past Naruto, kneeling next to Orochimaru and grabbing his face.

“Give me their name.”

“Akatsuki.” Orochimaru croaked. “Please, let me go.”

The dark man dropped Naruto’s boss and began walking to the far end of the alley, away from the sirens.

“I’m not done with you.” Naruto reached for the guys shoulder and found himself being pressed into the man’s side, a leather-clad arm wrapped around his waist.

“Hold on-”

Then they were flying, well gliding. The man had jumped, pulling Naruto with him to land on the roof of a nearby building.

He released Naruto who shoved him and yelled. “What the Fuck? Are you going to beat me up to get information too?”

The man watched Naruto a long moment before replying. “I didn’t beat that man. It would be no less than what he deserved, but I won’t be the one to exact his punishment. Once at the hospital he’ll be exposed and justice done.”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking saint.” Naruto spat. “You just threaten bodily harm to extract information.”

“If the situation demands it, but I’m not going to debate my methods with you. We haven’t the time.”

That was true. The sirens were almost on top of them.

But Naruto was feeling belligerent. He folded his arms across his chest.

“What do you want?”

“I want to know everything you saw and heard.” The dark man said. “Orochimaru’s files will be lost to me once the police begin their investigation, but you were witness. Tell me what happened.”

Naruto yawned dramatically. “I’ve got a better idea. How about you go fuck yourself and try to remember if your mother taught you any manners.”

He was punched.

He didn’t even see it coming.

Naruto rolled across the rooftop until he hit the heating vent in the middle with a loud clang. His jaw was throbbing and he was pretty sure his molars were wiggling.

He grabbed his face and tried to sit up.

“Shit, fuck.” He tried to say except his mouth wasn’t working right so it came out more like ‘sit’ and ‘fug’. His head was spinning.

The dark man stood in front of him. “I’m going to ask you not to talk that way about my mother.”

“You could’ve said that before you decked me.” Naruto slurred and wobbled, steadying himself with a hand to the cold roof.

Below them, Naruto heard car doors slam and voices yelling. Seems they found Orochimaru. It would only be a matter of time before they learned where he was.

“Look, I don’t want to sound like I’m questioning your life decisions.” Naruto said. “But this whole vigilante thing is a little extreme isn’t it?”

The dark man knelt and peeled Naruto’s fingers away from his jaw. He examined the forming bruise gingerly, but gently. And when he spoke, his voice was oddly soft.

“Your father is one of the last good officers in Konoha. I do what I must to keep my city safe from men like the one we just saw.”

"How do you know Kakashi?" Naruto asked. His question was met with silence. Which, okay, maybe he should've expected, but it would've been polite to at least tell him he didn't want to answer. He decide he'd try a different tactic.

“But you can’t do it all on your own.” Naruto insisted. His head was clearing a little, the adrenaline was wearing off as were the dizzying effects of this man’s right hook. “You’ll get killed.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s insane.” Naruto protested. “You can’t honestly expect me to enable you to throw your life away.” The pain was fading to a dull throb, allowing Naruto to feel the soft leather cradling his chin and jaw.

He swallowed and felt color begin to rise in his cheeks.

He pushed the man’s hand away.

“I expect nothing from you Naruto Uzumaki.” The man stood. “Share or keep your secrets, but understand; if you choose to share what you’ve learned with the police, or even your father, you will be putting more lives in jeopardy than my own.”

“What do you mean by that?” Naruto stood.

The dark man glanced back at him and stepped to the edge of the roof. “Exactly what I said. Be careful.”

He moved to jump.

“Wait.” Naruto called. “I…” He pursed his lips. “Orochimaru called the man inside ‘Kissame’. I don’t know if it’s a first name or a pet name or anything like that, but that’s what he said.”

“Thank you.”

Naruto blinked a little in surprise at the genuine gratitude in the man’s tone.

“Sure.” Naruto said softly. “Just…try not to get yourself killed okay.”

The man didn’t answer and turned back to jump.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“What’s your name?” Naruto asked. “I mean, not your real one, obviously you’re not that dumb. I mean, what do you call yourself? You have a codename, right?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Seriously? Shit, I guess I get to keep calling you ‘dark man’ in my head then.” Naruto chuckled self -consciously and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering why he’s decided to share that piece of information with this guy.

“You must think I’m a giant…” Naruto’s eyes were covered by a gloved hand before he was pulled into the nicely muscled body for a second time that night and lips covered his.

His arms hung limp for long seconds while his mouth and lips were plundered by teeth and tongue. His head was spinning again and this time, Naruto didn’t want it to stop.

The dark man placed one last kiss bottom lip while Naruto gaped and gasped like a landed fish before whispering. “Be safe. I don’t want to come rescue you anymore.”

Both hand and body vanished as if they had never been and when Naruto opened his eyes he was alone one the rooftop. His knees shook as he made his way to the edge of the building and looked out, but he saw nothing, no lone figure leaping across the cityscape.

He put his hand to his kiss warmed lips and tried to slow his breathing.

“…dork.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is he?” Kakashi took the steps two at a time, practically sprinting up to Asuma.

His friend grabbed him by the shoulders. “He’s fine Kakashi. He’s in conference three.”

Kakashi was headed down the hall before Asuma finished his sentence and slipped into the third conference room. Three heads turned at the sound of the door, the investigating officers: Royce and Billet, and Naruto.

The blond glanced up and visibly brightened.

Kakashi spared him a small smile before nodding to the detectives.

“Royce.”

“Hatake.” The older gentleman returned his nod with a jerk of his chin. “We’re just about done, is there something…”

“No, no.” Kakashi shook his head. “Don’t let me interrupt.” He leaned against the wall while the detectives finished their interview.

“All right, Mr. Uzumaki, after you pulled your employer into the alley, what happened?”

“I…uh…” Naruto cleared his throat. “I got into a fight.”

“With the same unsub who attacked Mr. Orochimaru?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“He left.”

“Could you be more specific?”

Naruto licked his lips. “He got beat up pretty good and I don’t think he was expecting it so he got the Hell out of dodge when he heard your sirens.”

“And this physical altercation, that’s when you received your bruise?” Royce tapped his jaw, the same place Naruto was sporting a rather impressive patchwork of blue and purple. Kakashi’s eyebrows rose. It looked awful.

“I don’t really remember.” Naruto said and glanced down at the table. “It all kind of happened really fast.”

“That’s okay.” Billet assured kindly. “Now, do you think you can tell us what happened after the unsub fled the scene?”

“I went outside to check on Mr. Orochimaru.” Naruto’s eyes darted back up to the detectives. “I thought he was going to be okay so I thought I’d try and see where the asshole…” His lips quirked with embarrassment and he looked at Kakashi. “…where the unsub went.”

“Which is why the officers on scene found you on a roof.”

Naruto nodded.

“Did you see where the subject fled?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

Royce hummed. “Well, that’s fine. You’ve done a great job; we’re going to make some phone calls, but in the meantime we’ll get a sketch artist in here and get a rendering of the asshole’s face.” He winked at Naruto who returned his grin and then winced.

“I’ll get you some ice for that.” Billet patted Naruto on the shoulder and gathered his papers.

“Thanks.” 

“It’s no trouble.” The detectives left, nodding again to Kakashi and letting the door close.

“Kakashi…” Naruto was pulled to his feet and smothered by two skinny arms before he could get out the third syllable.

“I’m okay.” Naruto returned Kakashi’s hug. “Really.”

“I’m glad.” Kakashi said. He didn’t let go.

Naruto smiled and patted his shoulder. “Have you called Iruka?”

“Not yet.” Kakashi released Naruto and smiled self-consciously. “I guess I should go and do that.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.” Naruto promised.

The door opened and a pale, dark haired man entered, a sketchpad in his hands.

“Mr. Uzumaki?”

“That’s me.”

“Hello, my name’s Sai. I’m a rendering specialist with the department. I’m here to get your description of the unsub involved in the Orochimaru case.”

“Yeah.” Naruto offered Kakashi another smile before turning to Sai. “Allright, let’s do this.”

Kakashi let himself out, practically bursting with relief and pride all the way to Asuma’s desk.

“Well, how is he?”

“He’s a moron.” Kakashi grinned. “He tried to fight off his boss’s attacker all by himself.”

“He knows how to take care of himself.” Asuma leaned back in his chair, the hinges squeaking. “Sounds to me like he was brave.”

“He was…but he’s still a moron.” Kakashi shook his head, the smile still firmly in place. He reached for his phone. He really did need to let Iruka know Naruto was okay. 

“He’s got a little Kenpo training. He shouldn’t be taking on gangsters or hit men.”

“Maybe not.” Asuma said. “But you’re still smiling.”

Kakashi held the phone up to his ear and shook his head, pointing to the device; he couldn’t talk now, he was on the phone.

Asuma smirked and raised an eyebrow, but bent over his paperwork.

Iruka answered almost immediately, firing off a series of questions. Kakashi told his lover all he could, most especially that his son was just fine and a little bit of a hero…and a lot of a bit of a knucklehead.

Iruka gave a watery laugh.

“Excuse me.”

Kakashi turned. A tall, purple haired woman stood in the aisle, a visitor’s badge slung around her pale neck.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” Asuma stood to greet her.

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” The woman stepped up to the desk and stuck out her hand. “I was told this was where I could find Kakashi Hatake and his partner Asuma Saratobi.”

“It is.” Asuma nodded, returning the handshake. “May I ask who’s looking?”

“I was sent by Commissioner Gaara Sakabu to aid your Sasori investigation.” She kept her voice pitched low as to avoid any unnecessary attention. “My name is Temari Sakabu.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Kakashi said, telling Iruka he had to go. He ended the call and offered his own hand.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, ma’am…what the Hell took you so long?”

Temari hummed quietly. “I apologize for my tardiness; the roads weren’t as smooth as expected.”

“Well, you’re here now.” Asuma cut in. “We’re glad you could make it.”

“Of course.” Temari nodded. “I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Then let’s get started.” Kakashi said, gesturing down the hall with one hand while scooping up files with another. “Conference two is open at the moment.”

Temari grabbed some files and followed while Kakashi and Asuma led the way to the empty room.

Kakashi dumped the manila folders onto the table and sighed. “We’ve got our work cut out for us.” He looked at Temari. “Honestly, I’m really grateful you’re here. Asuma and I were kind of at the end of the road. We weren’t really sure how much more we could’ve done.”

“What can I do?” Temari took a seat and laced her fingers together.

“Well.” Asuma propped his hip against the table. “Let’s start with Sasori. Tell us everything you know about this bastard, and I’m talking the kind of things that don’t get put in official reports.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms. “I want your impressions, your opinions, hunches, feelings about this character and his MO. I want to know him so well his mother’s going to be jealous.”

Temari eyed Asuma. “You certainly have an unorthodox approach to investigations.”

“Beg pardon ma’am, but Sasori isn’t an orthodox criminal.”

“A fair point.” Temari offered what might've been a small smile, but looked unpracticed. “Well then, gentlemen, I shall offer as much illumination as I’m able.”

.XX.

“Do you think he’d fall for a trap?” Kakashi leaned in, pointing to a map of Konoha. “If we started a rumor that someone was looking for him?”

“No. He’s far smarter than that. One of the first steps he would’ve taken would be to set up a network. He’ll know your height, weight and blood type before you leave the room.”

“So he’s smart, he’s well connected and he’s cautious.” Asuma sighed. “So how do we go about catching the perfect criminal?”

Temari raised her eyebrows slightly. “I apologize gentlemen. It seems I’m not helping you.”

“You’ve been plenty helpful.” Asuma assured her. “We’re all just tired. I think we all need to take a little time to process all the info you just plopped on our plates.”

“Right,” Kakashi agreed, stretching. “We’ve been out here for…” He glanced at his watch and swore in surprise. “Four hours…I need to check on Naruto.”

He got to his feet and headed to the door.

“Pardon me.” Temari interrupted politely. “But, what is a Naruto?”

“It’s his son.”

Temari nodded, but arched an eyebrow at Kakashi. “And he’s been waiting for your shift to end, your son?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Not exactly. He came in to give a witness statement. I was planning to drive him home, but I got caught up with you.”

“He’s probably gone already. If I know Royce, he’s got a police escort and a protective detail assigned to him.”

“Is he in danger?”

Kakashi frowned.

“I apologize. It’s not my place to pry.”

Temari stared back at him, she didn’t look sorry, or apologetic. She just looked bored.

The people from Sunagakur were a strange bunch. 

“No, it’s fine.” Kakashi said, shaking off the prickle on the back of his neck. “He saw his boss getting attacked at work and he saw the man’s face. So he came in to give a statement and sit with a sketch artist.”

Kakashi snapped his fingers, “Which reminds me, I’d like to take a look at it.”

Temari stood. “I believe you’re correct, detective. A pair of fresh may offer some new insights. I think I would appreciate a break as well.”

“Of course.” Asuma said, rising to his feet and stepping around the table to open the door. “We’ll all feel better after a good night’s sleep.”

Temari offered him a small half nod and proceeded into the hall.

“Good night detectives.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Asuma asked. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I have prearranged accommodations.” Temari answered and offered a card. “I will return here tomorrow at 3. If you require my assistance before that time, you may reach me at this number.”

“Thanks.” Asuma tucked the card into his pocket. “Well if you’ve got a reservation, I won’t keep you.”

“Right.” Kakashi said. “Have a good night.”

Once again, Temari offered a half nod and turned and left.

Once she was out of sight, Asuma whistled low.

“Those detectives from Suna are pretty intense.”

Kakashi smirked. “I’m defiantly starting to understand why there hasn’t been more effort to work with them.”

Asuma chucked a thumb towards the waiting area. They feel into easy step, still joking.

“You ever hear why Suna cops never smile?”

“Because the sand fills in all the cracks in their face.”

Asuma elbowed Kakashi. “It’s no fun if you’ve already heard it.”

“Have I ever told you that you should consider a career in stand up comedy?”

“No.” Asuma gave him a look that told him he knew what the punch line was.

“Good.”

Asuma elbowed him again and they both shared a chuckle.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I have job security here.”

“Kakashi. Are you still here?” Royce was leaning against the front desk, chatting up the cop on duty. “I thought your tour ended hours ago.”

“I decided to earn my paycheck.” Kakashi replied mildly.

Royce straightened, his cheeks flushing. “Fuck you sir.” He slammed his shoulder into Kakashi’s on his way past. “By the way, your kid’s been waiting for you; looks pretty done in. I’d take him home, but what do I know. I’m not his father.”

Kakashi walked into the small waiting area filled with rows of cheap plastic chairs.

He spied Naruto in a corner, tipped back in his chair, his head resting against the wall, snoring slightly.

It was almost a shame to wake him.

Bleary blue eyes blinked open when Kakashi gently shook his shoulder.

“Hey…what time is it?”

“About three in the morning.” Kakashi said quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn't realize you weren't taken home. I would've called Iruka to come pick you up.”

“It's okay.” Naruto said, tired and breathy. “I was fine after I got rid of that damn sketch artist.”

Asuma leaned down. “Sai takes...a little getting used to, but we're lucky to have someone of his talent on staff."

“That's what he told me.” Naruto tipped his chair back into place. “He's all right. The picture was actually recognizable when he was done. You guys should be able to find Kissame.”

“Who?”

Naruto froze halfway standing. He tried to cover the pause by dropping down to touch his toes and letting out a long, satisfied groan. “Shit, I’m tired, I’m speaking made up words now.”

“Naruto…”

“Detective Hatake, I’m glad I found you.”

Danzo’s secretary looked like she was sweating. She placed a hand on the front desk and her chest, trying to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Commissioner needs to speak with you immediately.”

Kakashi and Asuma traded looks.

“I wasn’t aware the Commissioner worked this late.”

“Please, detective. I think it’s urgent. He seemed very adamant I find you quickly.”

“All right.” Kakashi turned to give Naruto an apologetic smile. “I’ll be right back.”

“I can wait with him.” Asuma said.

“No.” Naruto shook his head. “Go home. I’ll be okay for a few more minutes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” Naruto said, waving them both off. “Just, hurry or I might fall asleep again.”

“Well, I’d better go then.” Asuma smiled and waved, heading for the exit.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Danzo’s secretary began speed walking down the hall to the Commissioner’s office.

“Did he say what he wanted?”

“No…” The woman replied, a little too quickly.

“Are you sure? Is it about a case?”

“I don’t know.” She replied, her response defensive. “All I do is screen his calls and show people into his office. I don’t know and I don’t want to know anything.”

“That’s fair.” Kakashi said, though he was curious now. Had Danzo gotten a visitor?

But what did that have to do with him?

They stepped into the spacious office. The secretary tapped the door softly and announced him before saying goodnight and disappearing.

“Detective.”

“Commissioner.”

“Thank you for coming to see me. I understand you were just about to take your son home.”

“That’s right.” Kakashi replied. Danzo was standing behind his desk, toying with the corner of an evidence bag. The bag contained a single sheet of sketch paper; it depicted the face of a man Kakashi had never seen before, the grinning visage with filed teeth, narrow eyes and spiky hair.

Naruto’s mysterious attacker?

“What can I do for you sir?”

Danzo looked uncomfortable, maybe even guilty?

“I’m telling you that’s no longer necessary detective.”

“Pardon?”

“He is a material witness in a case where the suspect is a violent offender and…still at large. It’s in his best interest for your son to enter into protective custody.”

Kakashi rushed from the office, Danzo’s voice chasing him down the hall.

“The decision has been made. It’s out of your hands.”

Kakashi barreled toward the waiting room, praying he wasn’t already too late.

He heard them before he saw them.

Four cops in a semi-circle, inching closer to a cornered Naruto. Behind the uniforms stood Royce, shouting orders and encouragement.

“He’s only a kid. Come on, one of you should be able to get a hold of him.”

“Royce.” Kakashi shouted as he ran full bore towards the detective.

Royce turned. He had just enough time to look surprised before Kakashi’s fist spun him around and put him on the ground.

One of the cops was looking around at him, his eyes wide. One of them had made a grab for Naruto who had pushed the man off, but turned a little too much to one side and another tackled him from behind.

There was no doubt Naruto was a scrapper. He was strong, wiry and never said ‘die’, but there was only so much any fighter could do against three opponents once he was in a full nelson.

Naruto made a show of it. He brought his feet up and smashed his sneakers into the face and chest into of the cop he’d pushed back before. Blood sprayed and the cop fell back, a hand to his gushing nose.

But the other was already taking his place and he knew what to expect. He avoided the flailing legs and managed to grab a foot.

Naruto was writhing, lashing out with his head, trying to land one on the cop holding him from behind, but the cop wasn’t having any of it.

Kakashi started towards them.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Kakashi ignored Danzo and began pulling cops off of his son. One turned on him, throwing a sloppy haymaker at his face. He grabbed the fist and wrenched it down, putting the man off balance enough to slam a knee into his chin, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

In the meanwhile, with his feet free, Naruto suddenly went limp, forcing his attacker to take his full weight. 

The cop stumbled.

It was all the opportunity Naruto needed. He gathered his feet under him and shot up, striking the man’s chin with his skull, snapping the man’s head back, blood splattering from his mouth.

Kakashi pulled Naruto away from the cops, trying to keep himself between them and his son, heading for the exit.

He turned to the exit and his heart sank.

Danzo hadn’t come alone.

Half a dozen more officers were arrayed against them, waiting for them to make any move.

They stared at one another, each daring the other to move, to start.

That’s when Danzo started clapping, a slow, sharp clap one might give to a mildly entertaining performance.

“Detective, you’ve done quite enough to end your career. I suggest you hand over your son now.”

“Why, so you can kill him?” Kakashi spat.

Quiet murmuring rippled over the assembled officers, except Royce who was still lying on the ground.

Danzo replied. “You’re being ridiculous Hatake.”

“You’re right.” Kakashi said. “You wouldn’t bother staining your lily white hands. You’d just let someone else kill him for you. What did they offer you, Commissioner? What’s the life of a Konoha citizen worth to you?”

“That’s quite enough.” Danzo’s voice and face both were murderous. He spoke to the officers. “Arrest them both.”

The cops paused, looking around amongst themselves, uncertain.

“He’s beaten three of your friends and is attempting to escape with a state’s witness. Do not let him escape.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. He dropped into a defensive stance, his arms up. He knew when he’d lost, and unfortunately, he’d lost this round.

But it didn’t mean he was beaten.

As the first of the cops came in, he pushed Naruto towards the exit, delivering a sucker punch to the man guarding it. The man coughed and fell to his knees and suddenly bodies were coming in from every direction. He deflected a blow to the jaw, but missed the knee aimed at his groin until the last second, managing to swivel his hips to the side enough diminish the impact.

He still felt the shock of it in his bones.

He took a step back, pushing Naruto further towards the door. The moron was still trying to stand next to him and fight. Over the heads of the amassing people, Kakashi could see more arriving. And removed from it all stood Danzo, his arms folded across his chest, an expression of self-assurance on his face.

He knew they were going to lose. He was sure.

He probably had cops heading around to block off the exits, if he hadn't already. And suddenly, the half-formed plans Kakashi had spun in his brain about escaping together dissolved.

He lashed out with his fists, forcing the nearest of the officers to take a step back. It offered him a second of breathing room which he used to take Naruto by the collar to the door.

"Go."

A boot connected with his spine, forcing him into a painful arch. Reflexively, Kakashi reached around and grabbed the foot, lifting until he had a very good view of the officer's genitals. He didn't hesitate.

Unfortunately, even as the man crumbled and clutched at his bits, two more took his place.

“Kakashi, come on.” Naruto called from the doorway. He'd stopped halfway through.

Kakashi grit his teeth as a hand grabbed for his hair. He kicked out and was rewarded with a grunt.

“Get out of here.” He shouted. “Find that superhero of yours. He’ll help you.”

“How did you…I’m not going to leave you.” Naruto took a step back out of the doorway.

Kakashi was faster. 

He smashed his body backwards, driving into to half-closed door and driving Naruto out of the building.

He felt Naruto pounding against the door pressed against his back. He shouted and watched the cops converge on him again.

“Go!”

He felt Naruto punch the door once more in frustration before the vibrations stopped.

"Fuck you, Kakashi." The voice was distant and already growing quiet.

His son was gone.

Only time would tell if Kakashi had made the right choice.

But, for the moment. He was safe from whatever Danzo had planned.

So as far as he was concerned; he'd done pretty damn well.

Kakashi smiled and stepped up to meet the crushing wave.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes until the tears washed the sting away.

His breath came in rasping gasps, scratching at his throat and burning in his chest.

His ribs ached, screaming, begging him to stop, but he couldn’t stop. He pushed himself doggedly on, forcing his feet to pound the pavement, faster.

The sirens were getting closer.

 

.XX.

“Hey, Suigetsu.”

“What’s up asshat?” Suigetsu chuckled and cracked his neck, shrugging out of his coat.

“Classy as always.” Juugo sighed, hefting a crate of bottles and heading out to the front where the music pounded distantly.

“Come on, Juugo. Don’t act all offended.” Suigetsu fell into step with his coworker. “Anyway how long is your sentence tonight?”

“I’m scheduled until midnight.”

“Lucky bastard.” Suigestu grimaced. “I can’t break out until 3 in the motherfucking morning.”

Juugo didn’t answer and shouldered his way out of the staffroom doors. Sugetsu followed, chuckling.

The first time he’d stepped into this club he’d been awestruck, as awestruck as he ever was anyway. The lights and energy and thundering music had dragged him to a shadowy corner and had their way with him. He’d marveled at its architecture, the barely contained sexuality.  
That was years ago though, before he’d started working for the man.

Now this place was just as plain and uninspired as any pretentious club. Work had a way of unromanticizing just about anything, especially work.

Suigetsu tapped a haggard looking girl on the shoulder and told her to take a break. She gave him a grateful smile and headed back the way he’d come, leaving him with the line of thirsty customers.

He licked his teeth and planted his hands on the bar.

“Hey’a, what can I get for you?”

.XX.

“Shit…shit…” Naruto gasped as he ran. He could hear the car behind him. He didn’t know if he was in their headlights yet, but even if he wasn’t, he would be soon. They’d be on him in seconds, and once he was lit up, they’d recognize him, they’d run him drown and drag him back to the precinct.

Naruto’s eyes darted frantically around, searching for an escape route, something, anything. He saw the alley, its mouth gaping black and wide, beckoning.

He dove for the entrance, scrambling deeper into the concealing darkness.

He had to get out of sight, off the main streets, away. Kakashi told him to run, to find help, to…

“Shit…”

He wedged himself between two dumpsters, hunkering down to lean back against the vomit stained wall and try to quiet his ragged breathing.

Sirens chirped at the mouth of the alley and Naruto’s heart froze in his chest. Lights flashed down the narrow corridor, dancing slowly over every brick and garbage bag. They crept closer and closer to where he crouched, the light coming within inches of his shoes before it was blocked by the dumpster.

Had they seen him run in here?

Naruto could hear the engine purring not a dozen yards away. All the cops had to do was get out of the car and they’d find him.

Unconsciously, Naruto’s fingers reached out and wrapped around the closest object beside him: a brick.

He brought it close to his chest, his stomach in his throat.

Long seconds passed and then the lights were flitting away again before disappearing.

The sound of an engine revving slightly and wheels rolling over pavement never sounded sweeter.

Naruto released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding until that moment.

He wiped sweat from his face with the hem of his shirt, wondering how his life had gone from normal to chaos in the span of a half hour.

He was running from every cop in Konoha, trying to keep from getting taken away for fuck knew why. And Kakashi was…

Fuck, was Kakashi even alive?

Naruto’s eyes filmed over with tears again. He wiped them away furiously. He had to keep it together, had to keep himself focused, give the cops a good run around. It’s what Kakashi told him to do…among other things…

Shit, he was so confused.

How had Kakashi known he’d seen the dark man again since the first attack? Since the video tape? Did he?

Naruto tipped his head back until he could feel moldering brick behind his head. His breath curled softly from his lips in small wisps of visible vapor.

Did it matter?

He had no idea how to find the dark man. The guy only ever showed up when he got in trouble. 

“Well, I’m in trouble.” Naruto eyed the dark rooftop across the alley and shouted to no one. “So were the Hell are you?”

No one answered; just like he expected. But wasn’t a small part of him hoping a svelte, leather clad figure would come swaggering onto the scene, saving him, beating up the bad guys…

Kissing his breath away…?

Naruto felt flushed and knew it wasn’t from the run.

“What is wrong with me?” He ran his hands over his face.

The sirens were still approaching, but they’d slowed.

By now they must’ve figured out he wasn’t on the main streets. They were probably fanning out, poking around in the alleys, flashing his picture around.

It was only a matter of time before he would be caught.

And then what?

What did Danzo want with him?

To kill him, like Kakashi said?

Maybe he really did just want to keep Naruto safe, away from prying eyes until a trial.

Except Naruto wasn’t stupid. He'd lived with a cop for almost fifteen years; he knew he had the right to refuse police protection. Danzo wasn't interested in guarding him.

He pushed a hand through his hair and tossed the brick to the concrete.

He knew the cops would circle back when they finished their designated grid.

He couldn’t stay here.

Carefully, Naruto peeked over the edge of the dumpster. The mouth of the alley was empty.

Quickly he peeled off his jacket and tossed it into one of the open trash cans. He hoped by the time the cops found it he would be long gone. In the meantime, it might throw them off; emphasis on ‘might’. It was his yellow hair that was the real dead giveaway.

It was the first time he ever wished he wasn’t a blond.

He rolled up his pant legs and decided the only way he was going to fool a cop was if they were blind and weren’t listening in his general direction.

And he still needed a place to go.

He couldn’t keep dodging them all night, hoping to get picked up by the dark man.

He supposed…maybe…

…Sasuke?

Would he even be willing to help a wanted criminal?

Naruto frowned, but it seemed like the only reasonable course of action. He couldn’t go to his friends’. The police would’ve staked them out already; and he didn’t want to make their lives any harder.

But he didn’t even know where to find Sasuke Uchiha. They hadn’t exchanged numbers the last time they…hung out.

So really, he was as elusive as the mysterious dark man: in the wind.

Although…

He was supposed to be important. He’d implied as much before. Maybe someone knew him at the club, knew where he lived.

And there was no reason for the cops to think about asking around for him in a club.

Naruto levered himself up and into the nearer dumpster, filing as quickly as he could through the trash, hoping to find a shirt or a jacket or a bandana.

He found a disgusting baseball cap with a beer logo embroidered on the front.

It was perfect.

He jammed it on his head, tucking as much of his hair as he could into the dirty hat.

He stepped to the mouth of the alley and peeked out.

The street was quiet and empty.

It was the best chance he would get.

Naruto ducked his head and headed into the night.

.XX.

“One Cosmo, a Miller and an Appletini.” Suigetsu slid the stemware to the cute brunette and winked. “Extra dirty.”

The girl laughed and slid him a folded bill: his tip; before wandering off with her giggling friends in the directions of the booths.

Suigetsu stuffed the money in his bulging back pocket. Flirting was fun; especially if it made him better money.

Just so long as his girlfriend never found out. She’d probably put his balls in a vice, but hey, what was love without a little danger?

Suigetsu glanced around. The bar was clear of patrons for the moment, affording a rare moment to relax and uh…check out the local wildlife.

Being the preverbal fly on the wall in a club like Sound was endlessly entertaining. No one seemed to understand they were in the middle of a crowd of six hundred people and that maybe, they ought to wait until they got home, or at least out back, before they…aired their dirty laundry.

Or maybe he’d enjoy the in house entertainment. Suigetsu looked back over his shoulder.

Neji looked stunning as ever; lying on the couch, draped in violet silks and velvets.

The man never did a bad job, was one of their more popular attractions. Suigetsu scanned the empty bar again: it was still empty, before looking back at the pale man barely covered. It was a little ridiculous considering the   
room itself was nearly hidden with the extra material, hanging from hooks in the ceiling and pooling on the floor in thick rivulets. 

Fuck it. Suigetsu shrugged internally. He’d enjoy the break while he could. Business would pick up again soon.

“Hey, you’re Suigetsu, right?”

Suigetsu sighed. Damn he hated being right sometimes.

“Depends on who’s…” He turned to the customer and stopped. He recognized the face; it was helpful in his line of work. However, he remembered this face a little differently, more specifically, sans a gigantic bruise on one jaw.

“Shit dude, what happened to you?” He leaned on the bar, arms straight, shoulders riding up around his ears.

The guy looked nervous, tried to pretend he wasn’t looking around, but Suigetsu had worked this job too long not to notice the fidgeting, the restless shifting from side to side, like he was ready to run at the drop of a hat.

And speaking of hats; his looked like the one jammed onto his head had seen better days, about seventy-five years ago.

“I’m looking for someone. I was hoping you could help me.” The guy sounded breathless and sweat stains were drying on the arms and neck.

“Yeah? Who?”

The guy lowered his voice and leaned in close. “Sasuke Uchiha.”

Suigetsu laughed. “Of course you are.” That’s right; this guy had gotten hauled off to ‘dance’ last time the boss was in, hadn’t he? 

Suigetsu pushed off the bar. “Let me give you a piece of advice man: forget him. I can tell you, he’s not interested in being your boyfriend. The best thing you can do for yourself is to move on.”

“It’s not that.” The guy insisted. “I’m just trying to find him. I have to talk to him. Maybe he can…” The guy cut himself off, shaking his head.

“Please, I just need to talk to him so if you can point me in the right direction, I’d really appreciate it.”

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. This guy was fucking dense.

“Looks like you don’t hear so good so I’m going to spell this out for you.” He stepped in as close as the bar would allow. “Fuck off. The boss doesn’t do repeats.”

The guys face turned red. “I didn’t fucking fuck him, you ass. In fact, he told me he wanted a rain check, but I was stupid and didn’t get his number and now I need it, but I don’t know how to get ahold of him. And I was hoping you might point me in his general direction or give me a fucking phone number so I can leave you to your fucking assumptions.”

“Hey, hey.” Suigetsu held up his hands, smiling now. “No need to get offended friend. You say you didn’t fuck him, I believe you. You’d definitely remember.” He wiggled an eyebrow. The guy’s blush deepened and started crawling down his neck, mingling with the bruise, turning it a hot purple.

“But I can’t just hand out the boss’ number, that’s bad for business. Well…” He paused. “It might be good for business, but it wouldn’t be good for my health, which I consider more important.”

“I…see…” The guy nodded and started leave. He looked like he’d just seen someone kill his best friend. “Thanks for your help.” He paused. “I’d…uh, appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone I was here, asking about Sasuke. It might get him in trouble.”

“Sure man.” Suigetsu replied, the smile slipping from his face. He watched the man walk in the direction of the entrance, edging towards the milling crowd, keeping his head low.

What shit was this guy mixed up in?

It was none of his business. He didn’t care. Suigetsu studied the guys ass. He had a hot body. Actually, it was a little weird the boss hadn’t fucked this dude.

Maybe it meant something?

Aw, dammit, he was overthinking this shit.

He rolled his eyes at himself and vaulted over the bar.

“Wait.”

The man froze, but when Suigetsu grabbed his arm and started pulling him off to the back, the guy started struggling.

“Let me go!”

“Hey, stop being such a fucking drama queen. I’m not doing nothing to you, so don’t get your tits in a twist.”

“Where are we going?” The man stopped trying to pry his fingers off, which was helpful. But his eyes were laced with distrust.

“Look, I don’t have the boss man’s number, but I know someone who does.” 

When the man nodded, Suigetsu let him go and trudged past the bar and called to Juugo. “Hey, you can handle shit for a few minutes, I’m making a call.” He didn’t wait for an answer.

They pushed into the back room, past the stairs down to storage and into the break room. Suigetsu fished out his phone and gently shoved the guy towards one of the empty chairs.

The two of them were alone for the moment. It was a weekday after all; skeleton staff.

“You can park your ass over there.” Suigetsu pressed two buttons and pressed the device to his ear.

The other end picked up on the fourth ring.

“I thought you had to work tonight.”

“Karin, baby.” Suigetsu grinned wide. “I was thinking about you…” He cut off suddenly. “Yeah, I’m at work…yeah, I know you’re at work too…yeah, I remember what you told me…well this is different…babe I’m always horny, but I didn’t call you for that…because this guy’s looking for the boss man…no…that’s why I’m calling you…”

Suigetsu looked up at Naruto and said. “Hey, man, what did you say your name was again?”

Naruto took a deep breath. If he gave his name, it would leave a trail the cops could follow. It might get Sasuke in trouble. But what were his other options? To run around the streets hoping the dark man would find him before the cops did?

No.

He’d already come this far.

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

.XX.

They would go after Orochimaru.

Sasuke leaned a hip against his desk, considering.

Downstairs, his computers were data mining everything they could find connected to ‘Akatsuki’ and ‘Kissame’. In the meantime, Sasuke would be staking out the hospital they’d taken Orochimaru until someone showed up to kill him.

The police were too unreliable. If they hadn’t already been paid off, then they’d be no match for someone with the sort of combat training Kissame had.

Sasuke’s hand strayed subconsciously to his stitched and bandaged arm. Karin had done her usual impeccable job in treating his injury. It would only be a few days until it healed completely, but he’d have to be careful with his left arm until then.

Accelerated healing could only do so much so fast.

He wasn’t The Wolverine by any means.

Sasuke rolled his eyes internally. He really couldn't forget anything, even a handful of comic books he'd read eighteen years ago.

When his powers manifested he’d been young, confused and alone. He’d read everything about mutants and super powers he could get his hands on from ‘Theories of Human Mutation’ to X-Men. Neither helped him much.

What he’d uncovered about himself and his wide array of powers was discovered over many years of non-lab self-experimentation.

Speed and agility, paired with accelerated healing and an intuitive muscle memory, which halved the time necessary to learn any skill with a physical component.

His mental acuity, which he attributed to his excellent genetics more than supernatural enhancement, gave him an edge over the mindless drones who affiliated with the gangs.

The only ability he had not fully explored were his eyes. 

He’d been aware of the color change fairly early in his self-explorations, that they became red when he used his powers. It was one reason he wore the mask. But while his eyes were 'active', he found he could bend the wills of some of the more weak-minded of the criminals to his own. 

He hardly ever had cause to use it anymore, the fear of his reputation was enough to get him what he wanted these days.

But he’d always wondered: how deep was the rabbit hole?

Karin burst into Sasuke’s study, a cell phone clutched in one hand, a rare look of consternation on her face.

“What is it Karin?”

“Naruto Uzumaki’s at Sound. Suigetsu called me; he said a man named Naruto Uzumaki was looking for you.”

“Did he say why?”

“He said he thought the man was in some kind of trouble.”

Sasuke turned, his face perhaps not completely the blank mask he normally wore.

“Why?”

Karin blinked, a little unnerved by the intensity behind Sasuke’s eyes.

“Just a hunch, I suppose. He didn’t really say.”

“Is he still at the club?”

“Yes, he said he’d wait for your answer before he told the man to…shove off.”

Sasuke stepped past Karin and into the hall.

“Master Sasuke?” Karin hurried to the door, but Sasuke was already half way down the hall, headed in the direction of the garage, his back straight, and every muscle tight and tense.

“Tell Suigetsu I’m sending someone to pick up Mr. Uzumaki. Keep him out of sight until they arrive. And tell him to forget he ever saw Naruto, he was never there.”

“Yes, of course.”

Karin tapped her phone, still watching the quickly diminishing figure.

“Suigetsu…”

.XX.

It wasn’t the reunion he’d pictured. 

His fantasies always painted him at home, working on his essay, at the end of his rope, hungry, aggravated, ready to throw his computer out his window and the doorbell would ring. He would open the door and Sasuke would be standing there, on his front step, his hair wet from the rain, eyes smoldering. He’d ask about ‘that rain check’ and gently push Naruto backwards into his apartment.

The reality was overshadowed by grief, adrenaline and the fear that any moment, the police would burst in and drag Naruto away before arresting Sasuke for obstruction of justice or kidnapping of a states’ witness.

Naruto had spent the lonely half hour going over every second of the last six hours, wondering if the dark man had been correct. If he’d kept his mouth shut, he’d be at home by now, or at Iruka’s, waiting for the call from Chouji to tell him he could come back to work, Kakashi would be…

He slammed his fist into the table.

That’s when Sasuke walked into through the employee entrance. His eyes fixed on Naruto immediately. He spanned the distance between them in three steps and then he was pulling Naruto to his feet.

“Come on, the car’s waiting.”

Mutely, Naruto allowed himself to be led out the back door, a beanie hat shoved low on his head and to the waiting car. Its windows were so heavily tinted they were black.

Quickly, Sasuke stuffed him into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver’s seat and easing into the busy streets.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” Naruto said after a few minutes, staring tiredly out the window.

Sasuke didn’t answer, taking the time to slow for a yellow light. He was driving more cautiously, Naruto noticed; five miles under the speed limit, stopping for red lights instead of sliding through. It was because of him. Naruto didn’t know how Sasuke knew he wanted to avoid the cops, but the effort warmed him.

And confused him.

Why was Sasuke Uchiha, a man he’d only met once before, putting himself at risk for him?

It might’ve made sense if they’d fucked or dated a couple of times, but Naruto was a virtual stranger to him.

“Don’t you even want to know why I need help?”

Sasuke looked at him, eyes considering.

“Do you want me to ask?”

Naruto put his hands in his armpits and slid down in his seat. 

“I don’t know.”

“Then it doesn’t matter what I want. But I’m still going to help you.”

“Why?”

The light turned green.

“Because you’ve got no other options.” Sasuke turned his attention back to the road.

“How could you possibly know that?” Naruto looked at him incredulously.

Sasuke voice rolled its eyes and somehow remained mild. He really needed to show Naruto that trick.

“Think about it. I’ll wait.”

“Okay, okay.” Naruto sighed, melancholy stealing silently over him again. “No need to get rude about it. I get it, you’re kind of smart. Congratu-fucking-lations, you’ve figured out I don’t have a friend in the world I can ask for help. Are you proud of yourself?”

Sasuke didn’t answer.

Naruto scowled and turned to the window again, feeling, in the wake of his tirade, like a bit of an ass. Why was he getting mad at the guy who was going out of his way to help him?

What was it about Sasuke Uchiha that wouldn’t let him just be grateful?

They made their way to the city limits, passing the ‘welcome to Konoha’ sign and turning down a road into the ‘old money’ part of the county.

“Where are we going?”

“My home.”

“Where is it, in Fire Country?” Naruto joked half-heartedly, hoping a little levity might break the tension.

It didn’t. Sasuke stayed silent and drove on down the narrow lane.

Naruto bit his lip and hoped the trip would be over soon.

It was another ten minutes of silence before he saw the house.

It was massive. Three stories tall, gated, with a sprawling, manicured lawn reaching acres in every direction. The architecture was old, built in a time when grey stone was fashionable not chic. The front steps let to a column lined stoop leading up to a set of double doors fashioned from dark wood.

More modern additions had been made since the houses initial construction. One obvious one was the garage nestled neatly into the building’s far side and wrapping around behind it.

Sasuke drove into the large entrance, parking between a Buick and a Mercedes before ushering Naruto towards a door at the far end of the warehouse esk space.

A woman with violent red hair waited at the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

“Master Sasuke, while I’m pleased to see your acts of charity have extended to taking in strays, I would remind you of your…rather urgent charitable donation for the hospital.”

Before either man could respond, she’d trained her formidable stare to Naruto.

“You must be Naruto Uzumaki.” She said and adjusted her glasses, looking him up and down. She didn’t look impressed. “Welcome to the Uchiha estate.”

“Uh, sure.” Naruto said uncertainly.

“This is Karin, my manservant.” Sasuke said, brushing past them both and heading down the hall.

Naruto chased after him, catching up and matching strides with him.

“Where are we going?”

Sasuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Karin will show you to your apartments.”

“I…” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not going to…”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Naruto forced out a chuckle. It sounded like a croak to him. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He stopped.

So did Sasuke.

“Karin.” The brunette said suddenly. “I’ll show Mr. Uzumaki to his room.”

“Of course.” Karin said and inclined her head, one eyebrow arched.

“You don’t have to.” Naruto said, holding his hands up. “I don’t want to cause you any more trouble.”

Sasuke turned and gave him the smallest of smiles, the same one he’d given Naruto in the club. The one that made him glow.

“That’s hardly like you.”

“Hey-”

He placed a hand on Naruto’s arm and led Naruto down the hall before turning up a small spiral staircase and down another long hall. 

They finally stopped in front of an elegantly carved door rendered in cherrywood.

Sasuke pushed open the door and gestured for Naruto to enter.

Nartuo stepped into the room and gaped.

The ‘suite’ was larger than his entire apartment twice over. He spotted several doors leading to other rooms deeper in and a pair of French doors leading out to a balcony.

“Holy shit.” Naruto said.

“The bedroom’s through here.” Sasuke went to one of the many doors and pushed it fully open. It led into an equally opulent bedchamber, decorated in browns and white.

Naruto wandered around the space, looking at everything, but a little afraid to touch. Seriously, some of the stuff sitting out on the shelves looked like it belonged in a museum, not collecting dust in a guestroom.

“The bathroom is through that door.” Sasuke said behind him. Naruto nodded, but was really paying more attention to a painting mounted on one wall.

It was a watercolor of an old woman standing barefoot before a brilliant green sea. Her arm was up, sweeping back windswept red hair from her face while she gazed out into the distance, the wide, grey sand stretching out behind her.

Naruto wasn’t sure what it meant.

“It’s called ‘Courage’.”

“It’s…nice.” Naruto said and then winced. He sounded like a dweeb: ‘I don’t know art, but I know what I like’. He tried to recover.

“Who’s the artist?”

“My mother painted it.” Sasuke said matte-of-factly.

Naruto’s eyes went a little wide. He glanced at Sasuke, but the man’s face was a carefully constructed mask. He turned back to the painting.

“She was good.”

Sasuke sighed through his nose and said simply: “She was.” Before turning towards the door.

Naruto continued to look at the painting, at the old woman. The title bounced around his brain. Courage…courage…courage…

It made sense now, staring out into the unknown, the sand, the sturdy sure ground at your back, the wide and frightening ocean before you.

Naruto wondered if maybe Mrs. Uchiha might’ve been a prophet.

Sasuke’s steps grew faint with distance. The quiet crept in slowly, drudging up with it all the feelings Naruto had been trying not to think about since he’d first abandoned Kakashi.

No…before that…

Since he’d been kissed on that damned roof.

He was the woman, staring out on the wide stormy sea, wondering how to walk on water.

He took four wide strides out of the bedroom.

“Sasuke.”

The brunette paused at the doorway, turning his head, but keeping it tilted down, training his eyes on the floor, not on Naruto. Naruto closed the distance and before he could second-guess himself, wrapped his arms around the man from behind, crushing fabric between his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto mumbled into one cloth covered shoulder. He really was. He knew he was being unreasonably needy, considering how much Sasuke had done for him already. But the thought of being on his own tonight was too painful. 

“I know I’m being a pain, but I was wondering…I don’t think…”

He took a deep breath, taking in Sasuke’s comfortingly familiar musk. “I just really don’t want to be alone right now…”

He felt fingers gently prise his fingers from the cloth, his arms pushed away and for one gut-wrenching moment he thought Sasuke really was leaving. But the man turned in his loose embrace and gently, ever so gently, tucked him into the cradle of his arms.

A cold hand threaded through his hair, holding his head almost tenderly into the nape of his neck, where Naruto found the source of Sasuke’s lovely scent was extremely strong.

The tears he’d been holding back since this crazy night began to film over his vision.

“I think I killed him…” His voice was no more than a whisper. “Kakashi…to protect me…if he dies…”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Sasuke reminded him gently. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Naruto’s hands found purchase in Sasuke’s shirt again. He hugged the other man tightly, wet on his cheeks.

His voice was still a reedy whisper when he spoke.”

“Shut up and let me talk dumbass…”

Sasuke let out a ‘tsk’ and shifted Naruto so he could lead them into the suite. His words were soft, gentle as his fingertips.

“Okay, moron...”

.XX.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but could you direct me to Mr. Orochimaru’s room?”

The night nurse looked over the top of her glasses at the rather large man standing on the other side of the desk. He wore a long coat, and his hair was spiked. The man smiled in what might have been a winning manner. But his teeth, which looked as though they would be more at home in the mouth of a predatory animal, perverted the expression into unsettling exhibition.

“I’m sorry.” The woman said, carefully sliding her hand towards the panic button. Her spine tingled unpleasantly. “But visiting hours were over a long time ago. Unless you’re a spouse or relative, I can’t let you see him.”

“That’s too bad.” The man said conversationally. “You see, I had a really important message to give him.”

“He’s still unconscious at the moment.” The nurse said. “I’m not sure you’d be able to deliver it even if you saw him. Why don’t you leave your name and number and I can call you when he regains consciousness.”

The man threw his head back and laughed. When his raucous howls dwindled he collapsed on the desk, his arms splayed oddly.

“You’re good lady.” He tittered from time to time. “I gotta hand it to you. That was almost natural.”

His face turned then. He was no longer amused, no longer playing. 

He was a shark. She was swimming and she...was terrified.

“Now, I don’t have to let you live. I bet I can find Orochimaru’s room on that little list of yours without your help, what do you think about that?”

She reacted, her brain pulsating adrenaline. She jerked her arm the rest of the way, shoving it under the desk, grasping for the button. 

She almost reached it.

Her fingers grazed the smooth plastic just before he hauled her over the desk.


	10. Chapter 10

“…He was around pretty much since the beginning.” Naruto’s words were muffled slightly as he spoke into the fabric of Sasuke’s shirt. “He helped me move my stuff into my room.”

Naruto huffed out a sad sort of laugh. “I hated him for the first year. I don’t even remember why now, it seems kind of stupid, but Kakashi never took it personally. I be a complete shit to him and Iruka would come down hard, make me apologize, but Kakashi never got mad, he’d just smile and tell me I couldn’t be a brat forever.”

Naruto’s voice came out tight. “Dammit…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sasuke replied and shifted his hand back to the golden hair, tangling his fingers in the surprisingly soft spikes.

“I just don’t know what happened to him.” Naruto continued, nestling deeper into Sasuke’s arms. It was strange how natural it felt to be where he was, lying on the couch, wrapped in Sasuke, a cheek pressed into the man’s chest.

“I couldn’t live with myself if I killed-”

“You didn’t.” Sasuke’s words were softly adamant. “Whatever happened to him, it was his choice to make. And if he’s dead, it’s not your fault, it’s Danzo’s.”

Naruto seemed to consider before he nodded, creasing the wrinkled shirt further.

“Do you think they really killed him?”

“No.” Sasuke said after a moment’s consideration. “Danzo will want the whole situation over and done. There are still enough people in the force who respect your father; men and women who would ask questions if he just disappeared.”

“Well, that’s something at least.” Naruto sighed and apologized again. “I’m sorry. I promise I’m not normally like this.”

“Like this?”

“Clingy.” Naruto clarified, a little uncomfortable. “Weepy.”

Sasuke didn’t respond at first; then he said, his voice a soft murmur. “I cried the night my parents died.” 

“Sas…” Naruto started, but let his words die when he realized all he had to say was the man’s name. He’s lost people, his parents, and maybe Kakashi, but he didn’t remember it. He hadn’t lived with their loss, the pain of that connection broken. It was a blessing and a curse in that he might never fully understand this man who’d saved his life.

Oblivious to Naruto’s inner musings, Sasuke continued. “Tears don’t make you weak. Showing your sorrow requires a strength of sorts.”

Naruto bit his lip and wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke’s narrow torso, grasping the back of his shirt in both hands.

“I just wanted you to know. I don’t normally do this kind of thing.” Naruto said. He’d stopped crying some minutes ago, somewhere in the middle of his recap of the night’s events; though he would still sniff from time to time while the last of his tears dried into Sasuke’s clothes and skin.

Sasuke chuckled. It came surprisingly easily to his lips. “So you’ve said.”

His reference to their first night out wasn’t missed. The blond let out a sniffling laugh and nestled deeper into Sasuke’s embrace, re-cushioning his head on Sasuke’s chest.

“I was talking about running from the cops you ass.” The words were all fondness.

Sasuke replied. “I find that hard to believe.”

Naruto pinched him. “Fuck, you are so mean to me. Why did I come here?”

Sasuke hummed and took Naruto’s head in his hands, framing his face with elegant fingers. Carefully he angled the man’s face up, tilting his own face so he could look into blue eyes turned limpid and red rimmed from tears.

Naruto Uzumki was beautiful.

It was a revelation. 

Sasuke had seen his fair share of pretty and attractive people, slept with most of them. But this was the first time another person’s beauty, their strength, every facet of their character, affected him; a physical blow to the gut, doubling him over, making him pay attention.

Naruto Uzumaki commanded his attention.

From night one.

“Why indeed?” He murmured.

Naruto eyes widened and bore into his, searching for something, an answer maybe, to a question Sasuke couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Naruto’s lips crashed into his, a clumsy press of lips; at first painful and awkward. Naruto was craning his neck, stretching as far as he could to reach Sasuke’s mouth.

They stayed like that for long seconds while Sasuke wondered if he ought to readjust or if this was all Naruto needed: the comfort of physical intimacy, knowing someone was here with him.

Naruto made the decision for him, turning onto his belly and using the hold he had on Sasuke’s shirt to lever himself up the man’s body, making another play for Sasuke’s lips which were now within easy kissing distance.

This time there was no simple sipping; passion was the order of the day and it simmered beneath Naruto’s skin where Sasuke touched, behind his neck and at the small of his back where his hand settled quite naturally on its own. Really.

Sasuke’s fingers dipped under and slowly slid upward, dragging the fabric with them while Naruto attacked his mouth with teeth and tongue, making soft sounds like whale song.

It was Naruto who shifted, breaking from Sasuke’s lips to pant against the soft skin of his neck.

“I want you.”

Sasuke’s brain went into overdrive, catching up with the rest of him. 

Naruto wanted to be held. And he’d foolishly encouraged this desire. Foolish as the desire was not likely born through thought or a feeling ready to sleep with Sasuke, but because he wanted a physical reassurance: that even if everything else in his life was chaos, this could still be normal. 

Worse still, Sasuke Uchiha, or at least the Sasuke Uchiha presented thus far to Naruto Uzumaki, would have no qualms about giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Sasuke realized with a sort of gut-wrenching euphoria that to keep his carefully crafted persona intact, he was going to have to fuck Naruto.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, and it wasn’t as though he hadn’t slept with people who just wanted a fuck, but this was entirely different.

No…it wasn’t. But it was Naruto.

Naruto was nosing down his chest, sniffing as he went, like a dog scenting their mate. It was endearingly odd and oddly endearing both. And it cemented Sasuke’s decision in his mind.

Sasuke reached out before Naruto made it down to his belly, pushing the man back until he was sitting up, a look of confusion on his face which was slowly being replaced with understanding and hurt.

Sasuke stared into wide blue eyes and said as gently as he could. “Tell me why you want me.”

Confusion took over again, as Naruto obviously didn’t understand why Sasuke wasn’t peeling him out of his clothing and choosing instead to ask him strange questions.

“Because you’re hot.” The blond said at length, reaching for Sasuke.

Sasuke intercepted his hand and placed it down on his thigh, his fingers curled around the wrist.

“Why…” He repeated, arching an eyebrow. “…do you want me?”

“I…” Naruto frowned and looked down to study his and Sasuke’s hands. “…need..” He let out a frustrated sound and tried to get up from the couch, tugging at his trapped wrist.

Sasuke didn’t let him go.

“Dammit.” Naruto swore loudly and continued to pull at his captured appendage. “Let go.”

Sasuke didn’t reply.

Naruto’s attempts grew in strength, but remained ineffective. The man was getting frustrated. Finally he punched Sasuke. It was a solid hit in the middle of his chest, the hollow impact sounded much worse than the actual blow, but it seemed to open the floodgates.

Hit after hit rained down and Sasuke took it, dodging only enough to keep his face from being struck.

Finally, Naruto slowed to a stopped, his breath seething from between his teeth.

“Why can’t you just fuck me?” He yelled, pushing Sasuke as hard as he could with one free arm. “I don’t get it. The first night we met; you were all fucking over me. Hell, you would’ve fucked me on the hood of your fucking car if Guy hadn’t shown up and now that I’m game you’re going in fucking reverse. What the fuck do you want from me?”

Sasuke sighed through his nose. “What I want doesn’t matter.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s lips, placing a hand over Naruto’s mouth when the blond tried to press deeper.

“What matters is what you need. And it isn’t this…”

He moved his hand, brushing his thumb over the tender skin of Naruto’s bottom lip. His eyes, still heavy-lidded, followed his thumb.

Naruto’s eyes were wide again, confusion winning over anger. It bled away slowly, leaving his face open, searching.

Finally, he took Sasuke’s wrist and pulled it from his mouth, leaning in to press his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder.

“I don’t get you, Sasuke Uchiha.” He said. “They’ve always said first impressions are lasting, but every time I talk to you, it’s like I’m talking to someone new.”

Sasuke cupped the back of his neck. “I’m a complicated person.” He said. “I told you that before.”

Naruto let out a humorless laugh. It puffed hot against Sasuke’s collarbone.

“I guess I get to just keep fitting pieces together…” He said absently. And then wondered. “…do you think I’ll ever get a complete picture?”

Some strange, unfathomable sensation swept over Sasuke. It was part longing, part adoration and part desire to stay on this couch with this man for the rest of his life.

Fuck Konoha.

Fuck the Akatsuki.

Fuck Orochimaru and Jurobo and duty.

Here. Now. That was important.

For seconds innumerable they embraced, silent while Sasuke’s will battled with whimsy.

“Anything’s possible.” He said at last.

“I think.” Naruto pulled away and stood. “I should go to bed. Before I ask you to come with me.”

Sasuke didn’t reply. He sat on the couch, waiting for Naruto to move.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, goodnight. And thanks for…well, everything.”

Sasuke watched the blond cross to the bedroom door before turning to look at him.

“So if it weren’t for your weirdly overdeveloped sense of chivalry, you’d want me, right?”

Sasuke didn’t miss a beat. He said matter-of-factly. “Karin would need to order a new couch for this room.”

Naruto’s cheeks reddened slightly, but he smirked saucily at the brunette.

“Good to know. Goodnight Mr. Uchiha.”

“Goodnight Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto turned and disappeared into the dark room.

.XX. 

Kakashi looked up at the sound of the door opening. He hoped it was Genma or Anko with something to eat. He hadn’t had food since they’d stuffed him in his cell sometime yesterday.

Asuma stepped into view, his eyes wide. He came up to the bars and stuck his head right up to it, pressing his forehead into the metal.

“Kakashi, I came as soon as I’d heard. Are you okay?”

Kakashi stood, wincing and limped over to his friend. He leaned heavily against the bars.

“I’ll live. Did they find Naruto?”

Asuma frowned and whispered. “They haven’t picked him up as far as I’ve heard. Though Danzo doesn’t trust me much. I’m a little surprised I haven’t been hauled into IA for a formal inquiry since I’m your partner.”

“Were, you were my partner.” Kakashi corrected him. “I think I’m finished with the force. And I’ll be damned lucky if all Danzo takes is my shield after this.”

“He can’t afford a trial.” Asuma said. “If they put you on the stand, you’d say a lot of things he doesn’t want heard. He’ll want this whole situation kept quiet. He’ll probably force you to retire.”

Kakashi didn’t respond besides looking at his feet and giving a shake of his head.

Asuma hummed. “I’m more worried about the task force. What are we going to do without our star detective on the team?” The needling was playful, a small joke.

Kakashi’s head snapped up. “Is she still here?”

“Temari? Yeah, I met her on the way over here.”

“Does she know you were coming here?”

“I might’ve mentioned-”

Kakashi turned and grabbed the bars with almost manic intensity. He stared into Asuma’s eyes and spoke rapidly, in a hushed tone.

“Then we don’t have much time. Listen to me. That woman is not Temari.”

“What? Wait…Kakashi, you can’t be serious? She’s got the badge and she’s gotten a consultant’s pass, HR is meticulous with their checks.”

“I don’t know.” Kakashi shook his head. “But they missed it and so did we. But she’s no cop.”

“How can you be sure?”

“The other night, when she asked about Naruto, do you remember what she said? She asked if he was waiting for the end of my ‘shift’. It’s colloquial, anyone, no matter what force they’re from would’ve called it a ‘tour’.”

“Is that all you’re basing this theory on: a word slip and your gut?”

“We’ve chased down suspects for less.”

Asuma frowned. “Okay, say you’re right. This isn’t Temari. Where’s the real Temari?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t know. But I have another question. She was pretty eager to leave once she heard about Naruto, wasn’t she?”

“That’s pretty weak-”

“Danzo’s secretary insinuated he’d gotten a visitor, just before he tried to take Naruto.”

Asuma considered. “She might be willing to give a description if I talked to her.”

Before Kakashi could do more than open his mouth though, Asuma held up a hand. “But suppose it is ‘Temari’. What does that mean? What does it even prove?”

“It proves that she somehow connected to the people who attacked Orochimaru; these new players…this guy…uh, Kiss…something.”

“Kissame?”

“That’s what Naruto said.” Kakashi snapped his fingers and pointed at Asuma. “And it means she wants Naruto dead for whatever it is he saw.”

Kakashi’s expression turned apologetic. “I’m sorry. I’ve fucked this up a bit. If I wasn’t in here, I’d be able to help you.”

Asuma sighed. “I’m not a rookie, Kakashi; just because you always treated me like one doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take care of myself. You worry about yourself.”

“Just…” Kakashi nodded. “Be careful. You’ve got work to do detective.”

“You’re absolutely right, detective.” Asuma replied and smiled before walking out.

He found ‘Temari’ sitting at his desk, folding a piece of paper into a complicated looking flower.

“Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting, I wanted to see how Kakashi was.”

She finished her fold and looked up at him, her face impassive. “Not at all, detective. I understand looking out for the well-being of your comrades.”

Asuma’s skin prickled at her choice of words. He admonished himself. She could’ve been referring to her coworkers in the Sand police. He needed to keep a level head, innocent until proven guilty.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Listen, there isn’t much I can do about Sasori at the moment, I’m sorry, but it looks like you’ll have to head back a little earlier than we thought.”

“Nonsense.” Temari replied, twirling the flower in her hands. “You must have leads to chase, hunches to follow.”

“I…” Asuma pursed his lips. “…I have some ideas, but I need a partner since mine is currently at the mercy of IA.”

“I’ll be your partner.” The woman stood, placing the folded paper on Asuma’s desk. “Danzo already knows we’re working together on the task force, he won’t mind.”

Asuma started to say “I don’t…” When a sudden thought struck him: the thought that if he agreed, he would have ‘Temari’ alone in a car. It would be the perfect opportunity to descretly ask some questions; test Kakashi’s theories.

He pretended to mull it over and said thoughtfully. “Well, if we don’t have to send you home…” He offered a hopeful smile. “I’ll talk to Danzo, okay? See if he’s willing to be reasonable.”

“I appreciate the effort on my behalf, detective.” ‘Temari’ replied coolly.

Asuma could feel her eyes on his back all the way down the hall.

He tried to keep his pace even and wondered if it might look more natural if he hurried. But it might look odd if he started speed walking all of a sudden, wouldn’t it?

Slow and steady. He decided. Just play it cool.

Asuma strolled into the reception area of Danzo’s office. The receptionist was at her desk, clicking away at her computer. She glanced up at Asuma when he came in and immediately looked back at her screen.

“The Commissioner isn’t accepting visitors at the moment, come back in an hour.”

“Actually,” Asuma said casually, keeping his tone soft, while he came up to the desk. “I was hoping I might have a minute of your time.”

The woman regarded him carefully. “What do you want?” She asked; her tone equally mild, but her posture said she was ready to bolt.

Asuma took a half step back and slouched. He knew he looked much less intimidating like this, more personable.

“I just wanted to know if the Commissioner had seen anyone specifically in the last few days.”

“We keep a log…”

“I don’t think this is the kind of person who’d want to be on record.” Asuma prompted gently. “It was yesterday, about 2 in the morning. This person wouldn’t have had an appointment.”

The woman grew, if it were possible, even more rigid. “Are you…” She trailed off and turned back to her computer. “No, I don’t know anybody like that.”

“Okay.” Asuma nodded. “Well, how about I just talk and you can stop me if I’m getting close.”

When the woman didn’t respond he pursed his lips and started. “You were doing your job last night, a little later than Danzo normally keeps you in the office, but you’ve learned not to ask questions. Danzo can be generous when he wants.

“You saw someone, you can hardly help it. She wore a police badge, everything was on the level, but something was off, maybe the way she walked, or spoke, or maybe the way she looked at you, who can say? Whatever it was, it put you on edge, made your hearing maybe a little sharper, or slipped your hands…”

Asuma’s own hand slid towards the phone.

“…to the intercom?”

The woman was trembling, staring resolutely at her computer. Her hands were at the keyboard, but she hadn’t typed anything since Asuma started speaking.

Asuma knelt next to her chair, his words urgent, but he kept them as quiet as he could.

“What did you hear, ma’am? What did they say?”

She glanced down at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“She’ll kill me. She said she’d…” Her mouth snapped shut and she shook her head. Tears were welling in her eyes. “I can’t…”

The woman’s words were choked, light.

“Then I will.” Asuma said kindly. “All you have to do is nod or shake your head, okay?”

Danzo’s receptionist didn’t move. Just when Asuma feared she’d clamed up for good, she gave two quick jerks of her head, up and down.

Yes.

Asuma could’ve cheered. Instead he offered her a reassuring smile. “Thank you, I promise, I’ll keep this quiet, no one will know it was you.”

The woman didn’t answer.

Asuma took a deep breath and spoke, his words carried, barely audible on his exhale.

“Was the visitor the consultant with purple hair, the woman who calls herself Temari?”

A dip of the chin, down and up.

Yes.

“Did they talk about Detective Kakashi’s son, Naruto?”

Another nod.

“Did ‘Temari’ want him?”

Nod.

“Alive?”

A shake of the head this time.

“Dead.”

She paused, frowned then shook her head.

Asuma arched an eyebrow. “Ma’am…”

“Detective Asuma? What are you doing?”

Asuma stood and turned to the door, not to Danzo’s office, but to the door into the precinct itself. The receptionist let out a squeak of surprise and terror and began typing furiously.

‘Temari’ stood, framed in the doorway, her face as blank as it ever was.

“Did you speak to the Commissioner?”

Thinking quickly, Asuma laughed loudly. “Unfortunately, Danzo isn’t taking visitors right now. I was prevailing upon this fine lady to let me in anyway. But she was having none of it.”

‘Temari’s’ eyes moved from Asuma to the woman sitting rigidly at her desk.

Asuma said, still pitching his voice a little louder than he would for normal conversation. He hoped the change wouldn’t be too noticeable, but would carry far enough.

“I don’t know what’s going on that’s so all-fired important, but if this keeps up, Danzo might become a hermit. Someone ought to tell him all work and no play…”

The door to Danzo’s office burst open and the Commissioner shouted. “Detective Saratobi. Would you mind explaining what you’re doing…”

The man spotted ‘Temari’ and his words faltered for a split second before he recovered. “…harassing my secretary?”

“Of course, sir.” Asuma nodded. “I was about to go on patrol and I was hoping you might allow ‘Detective Temari’ to accompany me?”

Danzo looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was looking everywhere in the small room except the purple-haired woman standing in the door opposite him.

“I don’t care. Do what you want. Just keep in mind, her pass is only good until the end of the week. And then…” He trailed off, scowled and apparently at a loss as to what else to do, slammed the door, effectively ending the conversation.

“Well.” Asuma assumed false cheer. He clapped his hands together. “That works for me. What do you say we head out before he changes his mind?”

‘Temari’ stepped to the side. 

“Of course. After you detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!  
> This is a story I've promised people forever and a day ago over on Fanfiction.net. Sorry I made you wait. But hey, hopefully, it's worth the wait...?  
> Anyway, this is the part where I ask for comments and feedback. I always appreciate it when people take the time to leave me a note. You know who you are. Yes, you. Good job.  
> Thanks for reading. See you next time.
> 
> S.


End file.
